Justice Immanente
by Matteic
Summary: Diablo. Que dire de plus dans un résumé d'une ligne ? Ma version personnelle de l'histoire. Le prologue vous en dira plus. COMPLETE !
1. Chapitre 0 : Allez, un prologue

Justice immanente

Chapitre 0 : Allez, un prologue

Ce n'est pas encore l'histoire, c'est l'auteur qui parle.

Vous savez ce que c'est, la justice immanente ?

La justice immanente, c'est quand Dieu – ou tout ce que vous voudrez du moment que c'est très puissant et que ça agit rarement – estime que les évènements ne se déroulent pas comme prévu et rectifie les choses. On ne sait pas comment ça arrive, on ne sait pas à l'avance quand ça va arriver, mais ça arrive.

Moi, je suis le deus ex machina (trad : le maître, celui qui intervient pour faire avancer les choses) de mes textes, et ici j'ai modifié la réalité – non, le virtuel, enfin je me comprends – de Ultimate X-men. On est vers le début de Retour à l'Arme X, c'est dans le quatrième album carton, Diablo a tenté de s'enfuir et dans la BD, il se fait choper par Wraith avec promesse de tortures. Ça vous revient ? Ben moi, c'est par là que j'interviens…

Evidemment, ça va être assez dark. Malgré mon penchant pour les happy ends (Il paraît que c'est artistiquement incorrect, mais je ne vais pas m'étendre sur le sujet ou je risque de devenir grossière…), ça va faire mal. Je vous rassure quand même : comme j'ai du mal à rester sérieuse plus de cinq minutes, le texte est ponctué – sauf dans les scènes de forte intensité – par mes petites notes. Mon sens de l'humour est parfois spécial, mais ça permet de casser le stress, c'est toujours bon à prendre. Je fais ça en premier lieu pour m'amuser, après tout.

N'ayant pas lu toutes les BD, je vais fatalement commettre des erreurs. Tant pis. Cela dit, si quelqu'un veut m'envoyer un résumé détaillé de ce qui s'est passé, je suis preneuse.

Je vais passer par les points de vue de multiples personnages, sans prévenir. C'est le texte qui vous dira qui regarde – et puis ça n'empêche pas de comprendre.

Oh, une précision aussi : je sais que ce n'est pas du tout la même chose (enfin, c'est ce qu'il paraît… -) lol) mais je vais écrire " SHIELD " au lieu de " Arme X " parce que Arme X, c'est un des noms de code de Logan, et donc pour moi un nom de personne. Peut-être que je m'embrouille un peu, mais pour moi, SHIELD, ça fait d'avantage nom d'organisation. Enfin, si ça vous gène terriblement, dites-le moi et je remplacerai dans les prochains chapitres.

Il me semble assez ironique d'intervenir en dieu (ou en déesse, c'est vous qui voyez) dans la destinée de Diablo… 

DISCLAIMER (comment ça se traduit, ce truc ? Pas que ça me gêne, mais je suis curieuse) : X-MEN ET ULTIMATE X-MEN NE M'APPARTIENNENT PAS, ILS APPARTIENNENT A MARVEL ET JE NE ME FAIS AUCUN ARGENT DESSUS. Amen. Je le mets en majuscules parce que je ne le mets qu'une fois – ici. J'ai la flemme de le répéter à chaque fois. J'ai toujours fait comme ça, pour toutes mes histoires, et jusqu'ici je n'ai jamais eu de procès.

On y va…


	2. Chapitre 1 : Ouverture

Chapitre 1 : Ouverture

Le professeur avait repéré un mutant.

" Il est en Finlande. Il s'est enfui, il est poursuivi et il faut le récupérer. "

" D'où s'est-il enfui ? "

" Des locaux du SHIELD. " 

Jean et Tornade regardèrent le professeur d'un air éberlué.

" C'est pour cela que je vous demande d'emmener Logan. Il sait ce que ce garçon a subi. Pour la même raison, j'ai jugé préférable que Scott ne participe pas à cette mission. Cela ne correspond aucunement à mes habitudes, mais les minutes sont comptées et il n'y a pas de temps pour une dispute. " finit-il en regardant Jean.

" Comment s'appelle-t-il ? "

" Diablo. Son nom de famille est Wagner. Je n'ai pas réussi à savoir son prénom. "

" Où est-il exactement ? On a des coordonnées ? "

" Il se téléporte. Mais il est fatigué et j'arrive à le suivre. Partez tout de suite, je vous tiendrai au courant dans le jet. Logan vous attend dehors. "

Wolverine était totalement silencieux. Ils volaient depuis une plus d'une heure et il n'avait pas encore prononcé un mot. Jean avait cherché ses pensées – de la haute voltige pour ne pas qu'il la sente – et l'avait trouvé sombre, en colère, et aussi très abattu. Cette mission ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Trop de mauvais souvenirs.

La voix du professeur s'insinua dans leurs têtes.

" Il a cessé de se téléporter. Voici sa position. "

Il ajouta " Jean, Logan, je vous transmets son empreinte. Ça vous aidera à le trouver. "

L'instant d'après, les cheveux de Jean se dressèrent sur sa tête. Elle pensa vers le professeur : 

" Il est très jeune ! "

Elle avait dissimulé un autre message, qu'il était seul à pouvoir sentir :

" Il a été torturé ! Logan a subi ça aussi, n'est-ce pas ? "

La réponse affirmative du professeur lui fendit le cœur.

Ils se posèrent dans une clairière, près de la dernière localisation. Logan flaira l'air glacé.

" Je le sens. L'odeur est légère mais il a laissé une piste près d'ici. "

Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes, avec l'odorat de Wolverine, pour trouver des traces. Elles ressemblaient à des pieds humains, mais avec seulement deux orteils et un talon allongé.

" Il est épuisé. " dit Logan. " Il traîne les pieds. Il ne doit pas être loin d'ici. "

Ils suivirent les traces. Elles avançaient droit entre les arbres. Plusieurs fois, les deux jeunes femmes se demandèrent s'ils allaient vraiment pouvoir trouver le fuyard – la traque s'étirait en longueur – quand Logan leur fit signe de s'immobiliser.

" Il est là. "

Il leur montra un groupe d'arbres serrés les uns contre les autres. La nuit tombait et il faisait de plus en plus sombre. Elles ne voyaient presque rien, mais après le suivi de la piste elles faisaient confiance à Wolverine.

" Diablo ? N'aie pas peur, on ne te veut pas de mal. "

Quelques secondes de rien. Puis deux petites lueurs dorées.

" Qui êtes-vous ? " 

C'était une voix toute jeune, avec un accent allemand. Et de l'inquiétude, en même temps qu'un refus de se faire prendre.

" Des mutants. On est venus t'aider. On va t'emmener à l'abri. "

Nouveau silence. Une sorte de brume dorée apparut, se dispersa.

" Si je te dis qui je suis, ça te rassurera peut-être… Regarde. "

Logan sortit ses griffes. Jean retint un sursaut. Une exclamation ravie sortit des arbres en même temps qu'un autre petit nuage doré.

" Wolverine ? "

" C'est moi. Je suis dans un groupe qui s'appelle les X-men. Les deux femmes là y sont aussi. L'homme qui a créé ce groupe est un mutant qui veut la liberté et l'égalité pour tous. Ils est opposé aux travaux du SHIELD. C'est lui qui nous a envoyés te récupérer. "

" Comment vous m'avez trouvé ? "

" Télépathie. Mais ça serait long à t'expliquer et on crève de froid ici. Veux-tu venir avec nous ? "

" Vous m'obligerez à rien ? "

" Non. Et personne ne te fera de mal. "

" Même si j'ai l'air d'un monstre ? "

" Tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu es un mutant, c'est tout. Comme nous. "

Les lueurs dorées restèrent immobiles un moment puis des craquements de neige annoncèrent la reddition de Diablo. En le voyant approcher, à la lueur de leurs lampes, ils comprirent à la fois son nom et sa dernière question. Grand comme Tornade, à peu près, il avait la peau bleu sombre, presque noire, recouverte d'une fine fourrure hérissée. Ses oreilles pointaient vers le haut. Il avait une longue queue qui ondulait nerveusement. Ses mains n'avaient que trois doigts. Ses yeux étaient dorés – c'étaient les deux lueurs qu'ils avaient vues – et il dégageait une étrange odeur de souffre. Mais pour eux, il n'avait rien d'effrayant ; ramassé sur lui-même, tremblant de froid – il ne portait qu'un pantalon de treillis – il semblait épuisé et terrifié.

" Je m'appelle Logan. "

" Moi, c'est Jean. On m'appelle Marvel Girl. "

" Moi, c'est Ororo. On m'appelle Tornade. "

" Et toi ? "

" Kurt. Kurt Wagner. "

" On a un jet un peu plus loin. Tu peux marcher ? "

" Je sais pas… "

Son pied se prit dans une branche et il trébucha. Logan le rattrapa et le souleva. Il se laissa faire.

" Ro, tu peux faire quelque chose pour le réchauffer ? "

" Du bricolage. Mais ça sera déjà mieux que rien. "

Elle créa des courants d'air isolants, utilisa la chaleur de Logan pour construire un petit microclimat. Diablo se détendit légèrement.

Quand ils arrivèrent au jet, il faisait nuit noire. Diablo s'était endormi dans les bras de Logan – ou il s'était évanoui, c'était difficile à dire – et il ne bougea pas quand celui-ci l'étendit sur une couchette du jet et l'enveloppa dans une couverture. Ils purent tous constater encore plus nettement, à la lumière, combien il était maigre. 

Ororo prit les commandes et Jean commença à ausculter Diablo.

" Il est épuisé… Sa tension artérielle est faible. "

Cœur et poumons en bon état. Pas de signe de problème neurologique. Elle palpa doucement le ventre. L'intestin gargouilla avec enthousiasme. Pas de défense ou de contracture. Des cicatrices variées. 

" Tu peux le tourner sur le ventre ? "

Logan fit doucement pivoter Diablo, positionnant sa tête sur le côté pour qu'il respire facilement. Longue colonne vertébrale, dos musclé, queue souple, et là encore des marques innombrables de mauvais traitements. Retour sur le dos. Sur le visage, une marque récente – quelques heures – de coup de pied avec une botte de soldat, selon Logan. La mâchoire était douloureuse. 

" Il a peut-être des dents cassées. "

Elle ouvrit délicatement la bouche. Nouvelle part du look : les canines allongées comme des crocs. La langue et les gencives étaient rouge un peu mauve. Jean examina les dents de gauche. La gencive était sensible, un bleu s'y était formé, et une des incisives était ébréchée. Difficile de dire si c'était le coup de pied ou quelque chose d'autre. A part ça, dents en bonne santé, dents de sagesse absentes. Un adolescent.

" Il faudra lui faire des radios. "

Logan défit avec précaution le pantalon et l'enleva. Il avait en dessous un caleçon portant un numéro code : P45172184… Il reconnut les vêtements dont le SHIELD affublait ses cobayes. Une autre pièce de la grosse machine qui lui pompait le moral.

Les jambes minces de Diablo portaient d'autres cicatrices, et un pansement de fortune, ensanglanté, masquait une plaie à la cuisse droite, que Jean nettoya et pansa sommairement en attendant de le recoudre. A part ça, des brûlures, des coups, des lacérations… La plante de ses pieds était épaisse, cornée, et malgré tout couverte de plaies. Ce qu'ils avaient pris pour son talon était en fait un troisième orteil, pourvu comme les autres de deux phalanges. Ses pieds ressemblaient ainsi plus à ceux d'un singe qu'à ceux d'un humain normal.

Jean prit le bras de Diablo et examina une marque. X3. Une marque au fer rouge.

" Tu as eu ça aussi ? "

" Une dizaine de secondes. Malgré leurs nombreuses tentatives. "

Seigneur Dieu… Comment avait-il pu rester normal ?

Il n'était pas resté normal. L'évidence qu'elle s'était longtemps dissimulée la frappa de plein fouet : Logan n'était plus normal. Son esprit était détruit, au moins en partie. Les mauvais traitements l'avaient transformé en fauve. Plusieurs moqueries de Cyclope et des affrontements en Salle des Dangers lui revinrent en mémoire, et des pans entiers de son comportement lui parurent soudain plus clairs. Consciemment ou non, Wolverine leur en voulait d'être normaux et de pouvoir vivre.

Jean se plongea dans l'étude du sac de pharmacie pour garder une contenance. Elle en sortit une pommade anti-inflammatoire qu'elle utilisait pour soigner le Fauve et en appliqua sur la joue et la mâchoire de Diablo. Elle reprit ensuite sa tension – un peu meilleure – et rabattit la couverture avant d'aller s'asseoir à l'avant. Logan resta à côté de leur passager. Il le couvait du regard comme un nouveau-né.

Comme Logan le pressentait, la civière ne plut pas à Diablo. Une alarme se déclencha dans sa tête et il ouvrit les yeux. Il eut une seconde d'étonnement en découvrant qu'il n'était pas attaché et en ne voyant près de lui ni treillis ni blouse blanche.

" Tout va bien. " dit Logan qui marchait à hauteur de son visage. " Tu es blessé, Jean va te soigner. Ne t'inquiète pas. "

Diablo regarda vers Jean, qui lui sourit, et chercha du regard un pousseur de civière. N'en trouvant pas, il regarda leurs mains puis Logan, d'un air perplexe assez comique.

" C'est Jean qui fait ça. Par télékinésie. "

Il regarda à nouveau la mutante qui répéta son sourire, essayant de le rassurer.

" Vous êtes docteur, aussi ? "

" Plutôt infirmière. Mais je peux communiquer par télépathie avec des médecins si j'en ai besoin. "

Diablo fronça les sourcils. Logan songea à lui dire que ça lui paraîtrait moins bizarre d'ici quelques jours, mais repoussa l'idée. Il y avait tant à expliquer qu'il faudrait des jours au jeune mutant pour comprendre comment ils fonctionnaient. Et avec ce qu'il avait dû subir, il était impossible de savoir s'il pourrait s'habituer à eux.

Diablo avait un peu récupéré et il passa lui-même de la civière au lit de l'infirmerie. A demi rassuré, il regardait autour de lui. Jean fit venir un plateau d'instruments d'une console.

" Je vais te faire une prise de sang, d'accord ? "

Il hocha la tête. Elle utilisa le brassard de tension comme garrot et chercha une veine. Elles étaient abîmées par de nombreuses injections. Elle finit par en trouver une et préleva le sang sombre. Tout en replissant la seringue, elle fit la liste dans sa tête. Numération, sels minéraux, groupe sanguin, recherches de virus et de produits toxiques… encore un peu…

" Tiens ça. "

Elle posa un sparadrap pour maintenir en place la petite boule de coton chargée d'arrêter le sang.

Les radios, maintenant. Elle prit des clichés de tout son corps, face et profil, ainsi que des images de son crâne, de ses mains et pieds et de son bassin. Après quoi, elle nettoya, désinfecta et pansa ses plaies. 

" Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ici ? " demanda-t-elle en recousant la plaie de la cuisse après l'avoir anesthésiée.

" Ils m'avaient posé un émetteur. Je l'ai enlevé. "

" Je croyais qu'ils voulaient les rétrécir. " dit Logan en observant la cicatrice, longue de plusieurs centimètres.

" Ils les ont rétréci. J'ai eu du mal à le trouver. "

Jean lutta pour empêcher ses cheveux de se dresser sur sa tête mais ne se fit aucune illusion Logan avait forcément senti son trouble. Diablo s'était ouvert la cuisse – avec un couteau, d'après les bords – et avait dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois. Elle se força au calme en posant un bandage. Charles entra alors qu'elle finissait.

" Bonsoir, Kurt. "

Allongé sur son lit, rassuré par la présence de Logan, le jeune mutant le regarda venir avec curiosité.

" Je suis le professeur Charles Xavier. C'est moi qui ai créé le groupe des X-men. Tu es ici dans un des sous-sols cachés du manoir que je possède et qui nous sert de base. "

" Vous êtes combien ? "

" Avec toi, neuf. "

" Je suis en sécurité, ici ? "

" En bonne sécurité, oui. Bien plus que dans d'autres endroits. "

" Pourquoi vous avez créé les X-men ? "

" Pour offrir un mutant un endroit qui les acceptait, et où ils pourraient vivre. J'essaie d'améliorer l'image que le public a des mutants. Et je lutte activement contre les organisations qui manipulent et maltraitent les mutants, comme le SHIELD. "

" Ils peuvent me retrouver ici ? "

" Logan est avec nous depuis des mois et il n'y a aucun signe que le SHIELD ait retrouvé sa trace. "

Diablo resta silencieux, digérant les informations. Le professeur sentait sa détresse, sa peur et son épuisement.

" C'est compliqué et ce sont des choses qui te dépassent. Pour ce soir, je te conseille de dormir. Demain, on discutera et je t'expliquerai ce qui va se passer. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es du bon côté ici. "

Il posa la main sur son front et utilisa ses pouvoirs pour enlever les dernières peurs de Kurt. Vidé, le jeune homme s'endormit.

Charles regarda Logan qui se tenait à côté du lit, silencieux. Par télépathie, il demanda à Jean de sortir une minute. La jeune femme obéit sans poser de questions. Elle était elle aussi assez songeuse.

" Comment vas-tu ? "

Logan ne chercha pas à éluder la question mais ferma hermétiquement son esprit. Le SHIELD devait avoir des télépathes particulièrement doués pour parvenir à un tel niveau avec ses cobayes. Ou alors…

" Ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs. "

" Je sais que ce que je te demande est difficile et je ne te forcerai pas à participer si tu n'en as pas envie. "

" Non, je veux l'aider. Je sais ce qu'il a subi. "

Il ne l'avait pas regardé, mais le surveillait du coin des yeux. Charles sourit pour le rassurer.

" Va te reposer, tu es épuisé. J'ai écarté tout ce qui pouvait lui faire peur pour l'instant, il va dormir jusqu'à demain. "

C'était assez triste de ne pas pouvoir mentir pour le rassurer. Logan observa encore Diablo profondément endormi, puis partit.

Jean passa la tête.

" Professeur, vous voulez voir les radios ? "

Question purement rhétorique. Il la rejoignit devant le négatoscope.

" Il a beaucoup de traces d'anciennes fractures. Cinq de chutes, qui datent de douze et trois ans. Toutes les autres ont été provoquées par des coups. Les plus anciennes ont huit mois, les plus récentes se sont consolidées il y a à peine deux semaines. "

Charles observait les radios du bassin. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, la queue de Diablo n'était pas un réel prolongement de sa colonne vertébrale (A/N : Contrairement à ce que j'ai écrit une fois – Mea culpa) mais une déformation : la deuxième vertèbre lombaire portait une excroissance qui multipliait presque son volume par deux et servait de base aux vingt-cinq vertèbres caudales, les dernières étant soudées entre elles et d'une largueur supérieure aux autres, donnant à l'ensemble une forme de pointe. Le crâne était pratiquement normal, les oreilles pointues ne se voyaient qu'avec le cartilage. Les canines étaient nettement plus allongées que les autres dents, en haut comme en bas. Les dents de sagesse étaient encore dans la gencive. 

Jean s'était demandée si le petit nombre de doigts résultait d'une fusion des os, mais rien ne semblait confirmer cette idée. Le pouce était normal, à peine plus épais les deux autres doigts étaient larges, puissants. 

La radio des pieds était la plus étonnante, avec les deux orteils allongés, et le troisième à l'arrière. Le résultat ressemblait plus à une patte d'oiseau qu'à un pied de singe. 

" D'après le cartilage, il doit avoir dix-sept ans. Il n'a pas encore atteint sa taille adulte. "

Elle regarda les mensurations notées sur le début de dossier. 5 pieds 8 pouces (1m73), 127 livres (divisez par 2). Les muscles masquaient sa maigreur. 

" Et les prises de sang ? "

Ils se tournèrent vers l'ordinateur.

" Plusieurs carences, mais rien de très grave. Son organisme contient beaucoup de soufre. Je ferai une analyse de son souffle pour être sûre, mais je pense que même ses poumons en contiennent. "

" Cela peut être dangereux pour lui ? "

" Non. Son corps est en bonne santé. Il n'a aucune lésion dans le foie, ni dans les reins. " (A/N : j'ignore quelle est l'action du soufre, à forte dose, dans l'organisme, mais l'important ici est que son corps l'assimile sans difficulté !)

" Et la recherche de toxines ? "

Elle soupira.

" Une catastrophe. Il a été sévèrement drogué et je ne connais pas la moitié des produits. J'ai trouvé des neuroleptiques, des dopants, des modificateurs de personnalité et des traces d'hallucinogènes. Une véritable usine chimique. "

Logan devait connaître ces produits, pensa Charles en prenant soin de garder sa pensée pour lui. Malgré son facteur autoguérisseur, les drogues agissaient sur lui, même si beaucoup moins longtemps que chez un sujet normal.

" Et ses blessures ? "

" Beaucoup de coupures et d'ecchymoses. Une plaie à la cuisse, aussi. D'après lui, il y avait un émetteur là. Il l'a extrait avant de s'enfuir. La plaie est nette, il devrait bien cicatriser. Il a l'air très solide, il a reçu un coup violent à la mâchoire et il n'y a pas la moindre trace à la radio. "

Charles regarda les radios, le crâne mince, les dents allongées. Comme Logan – ce qui était pour lui normal – Kurt n'avait pas le moindre plombage. C'était le seul parmi eux. C'était peut-être pour ça aussi qu'il avait été enlevé. A part les différents métaux présents en dose infime dans son sang (A/N : enfin, il y a 3 grammes de fer, quand même) (c'est le seul pour qui j'ai eu un chiffre), son organisme était dépourvu de métal. Magnéto, ennemi mutant numéro 1, ne pouvait le manipuler.

" Que voulez-vous faire ? "

" La même chose que ce que j'ai fait avec vous tous, Jean. L'abriter, l'aider à se sentir mieux dans sa peau et l'entraîner. "

A/N : Review ! Ne serait-ce que pour me prouver que quelqu'un lit cette histoire !

Tiens, je me suis rendu compte en relisant que j'ai joué deux fois à faire dresser les cheveux de Jean. Ça doit être sa coupe de cheveux !


	3. Chapitre 2 : Installation

Chapitre 2 : Installation

En se réveillant, reposé, Kurt eut un moment d'incertitude puis ses souvenirs revinrent.

Il avait entendu Wraith le maudire, avait perdu conscience quand il avait été traîné par terre, puis s'était réveillé dans le camion en entendant les soldats parler. Il était attaché, mais pas drogué comme d'habitude. Ils avaient dû penser qu'il était trop HS. Sans remuer, les yeux à peine ouverts, il avait observé le camion. Il était contre la paroi. Il connaissait la route, il l'avait vue par une fenêtre de la base. Il ferma les yeux, supplia Dieu de lui accorder la vie et se téléporta.

Il tomba dans la neige, à une dizaine de mètre de la route. Libre. La camion s'arrêta dans un grand crissement de freins et des hurlements de rage. Il regarda devant lui, le plus loin possible, et se téléporta. Il recommença, bondissant dans les arbres, à nouveau par terre, pieds joints, comme pour écraser la nuque d'un poursuivant… il écoutait le vent et le suivait, toujours dos à lui. La nature était de son côté il arriva à une grande étendue sans arbres, en creux et bosses. Il pensa à sa mère, à Wraith écument de rage en vain, à sa Bavière. A la liberté, quelle qu'elle soit. Il continua.

Se téléporter tout droit, le plus loin possible, courir le temps que le vertige se dissipe… se téléporter, courir, se téléporter, courir… Le vent le fouettait, dispersait son odeur. Les chiens ne pourraient pas flairer de la neige ! Il s'enfonça sous des arbres.

A partir de sa chute d'un arbre où il était grimpé pour voir au loin, ça se brouillait. Il avait mal à la tête. Il avait dû arrêter de se téléporter. Il se revoyait vaguement marcher pendant un temps interminable. Quand il avait épuisé toutes ses forces, il s'était installé entre un bouquet serré de jeunes arbres, qui le protégerait des animaux.

Il ne lui semblait pas que l'arrivée des trois étrangers l'ait réveillé, mais, paralysé par le froid, il était incapable de bouger. Une femme lui avait parlé, lui avait dit de ne pas avoir peur, c'était bizarre, elle connaissait son nom, et puis un homme avait sorti des griffes de métal, c'était Wolverine ! Il lui avait expliqué qui ils étaient, et qu'il serait en sécurité avec eux. Il était allé vers eux, mais il était trop fatigué et Wolverine l'avait porté. Une femme aux cheveux blancs avait fait quelque chose, c'était devenu chaud autour de lui, il s'était endormi. Il s'était réveillé ailleurs la femme qui avait parlé la première l'avait examiné, mais sans lui faire mal. Un homme chauve, en fauteuil roulant, lui avait parlé. Sa présence le rassurait. Il avait dormi ensuite. Sans faire de cauchemars. Des rêves, des vrais rêves. Et il se sentait beaucoup mieux maintenant.

" Kurt ? "

C'était l'homme en fauteuil roulant.

" Bonjour. "

" Bonjour. "

" Comment te sens-tu ? "

" Mieux. Merci. "

L'homme – Charles Xavier, il s'en rappelait maintenant – lui sourit.

" J'ai fait ce que je considérais être juste. Veux-tu manger quelque chose ? "

A la proposition, son estomac gémit. Il hocha la tête.

" Quelle heure est-il ? "

" 17 heures. Tu es arrivé cette nuit à trois heures du matin. Nous t'avons laissé dormir, tu étais épuisé. "

Il lui tendit un T-shirt à l'effigie d'une marque d'informatique.

" Ça devrait être à ta taille. En revanche, comme chaussures, je crains que nous n'ayons rien à te proposer. "

" Je n'en mets jamais. Ça me gêne. "

Il enfila le T-shirt prêté, s'étira avec précaution et passa la main dans ses cheveux embroussaillés. Maintenant qu'il bougeait, il sentait à nouveau ses courbatures et ses bleus de la veille, mais sa fuite semblait bien lointaine.

Ils montèrent par un ascenseur et arrivèrent dans un couloir.

" On va aller dans mon bureau pour l'instant. Je voudrais discuter un peu avec toi. "

Kurt hocha la tête.

Personne n'était anglais, à l'école, et le thé de 17 heures était tout sauf une institution. Charles en avait fait un ce jour là en sentant Kurt revenir à lui. Thé, lait, gâteaux. Accroupi dans un fauteuil bas, le jeune homme mangeait avec appétit.

" J'ai plusieurs questions à te poser. Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre tout de suite, je ne te forcerai pas. "

Les yeux de Kurt étaient étranges, avec leur couleur unie, sans que même la pupille soit visible. Son regard était pourtant expressif tourné vers lui, attentif, avec une sorte de résignation. Et un timide début de confiance.

" Je te propose quelque chose. Je vais te poser des questions, tu peux m'en poser aussi, et je te répondrai. D'accord ? "

" D'accord. "

" Quel âge as-tu ? "

" 17 ans… et demi. "

Il réfléchit.

" Logan m'a dit que vous m'aviez trouvé par télépathie. Comment vous avez fait ? "

" Je suis télépathe. C'est ma mutation. J'ai ici une machine appelée Cérébro qui me permet de localiser les mutants. C'est ce qui nous a permis de te trouver. "

Kurt opina, pensif. Charles reprit :

" Combien de temps as-tu été prisonnier ? "

" Huit mois… Un peu plus de huit mois… "

Son visage devint distant.

" Logan, il est avec vous ? "

" Oui, il fait partie de l'équipe. Tu le connais ? "

Il sourit faiblement.

" C'est une légende au SHIELD. C'est le seul qui ait réussi à s'enfuir. Jusque là, c'était le seul. "

Le regard de Logan sur lui à l'infirmerie…

" On le connaît tous. Ça fait enrager Wraith. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il est autant apprécié. "

Décidément le penseur avait raison (A/N : Charles sait sans doute qui c'est moi, je l'ignore) : chaque nouvelle rencontre était un enrichissement (A/N : Cela dit, ils sont nombreux à avoir déclaré ça, non ?).

" Où on est ? Vous ne me l'avez pas dit cette nuit. "

" Pas très loin de New York (A/N : Euh… je crois. Si c'est pas ça, me flammez pas, renseignez-moi !). Toi, tu es allemand, n'est-ce pas ? "

" Oui, je viens de Bavière. Ma mère est bohémienne. C'est une sorcière. "

Charles nota l'information sur le dossier.

" C'est ma mère adoptive. Je sais pas qui sont mes vrais parents. Ma mère m'a abandonné à ma naissance. "

Il avait baissé les yeux et jouait avec les franges d'un coussin.

" Vous allez me garder ici ? "

" C'est toi qui décides. Je ne te forcerai ni à rester, ni à partir. Je n'en ai pas le droit. C'est ta vie. "

" Je peux rester ? "

Il réalisa aussitôt qu'il avait rompu la règle et ses joues virèrent au violet.

" Bien sûr que tu peux rester. "

Kurt soupira de soulagement.

" J'ai encore une question à te poser. "

Une seconde de silence.

" C'est la pire, hein ? "

" Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre. "

Kurt le regarda.

" Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait faire au SHIELD ? "

Le regard s'enfuit à nouveau. Kurt parla, lentement.

" Ils nous apprenaient à nous battre. A tuer. Ils nous torturaient pour nous forcer à obéir. Ils disaient qu'on était des animaux. Je les ai vus tuer des mutants, juste pour s'amuser. "

Charles alla vers lui.

" Tu veux parler ? "

Il secoua la tête.

" C'est fini. On va tous agir afin que les mutants ne subissent plus cela. "

Kurt se roula en boule.

" J'avais une amie là-bas. Ils vont se venger sur elle. Elle est peut-être déjà morte. "

Charles allait s'avancer vers lui quand il le sentit sur le point de parler encore. Il s'immobilisa. D'une voix basse, tremblante, Kurt raconta sa fuite de la veille, depuis le début jusqu'à ses derniers souvenirs. Il n'avait rien oublié (A/N : ayant vécu une situation assez similaire, je peux témoigner que la mémoire enregistre parfaitement ce genre d'événements). 

Il sanglotait, de ce fait articulait mal, et mêlait des mots allemands à son anglais, mais Charles parvint à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Il laissa Kurt tout raconter, sans l'interrompre. C'était cruel de lui faire revivre cela, mais nécessaire pour que Kurt s'en débarrasse. Et il avait besoin de ces informations. Un récit spontané était par tous les points préférable à un ordre de raconter.

Kurt était maintenant recroquevillé sur son fauteuil et pleurait à chaudes larmes. Charles s'approcha doucement, surveillant ses réactions, et posa la main sur une des siennes. Il tira un mouchoir de sa poche et le lui tendit.

" _Danke_. " (Merci)

Charles resta près de lui le temps qu'il se calme. Leur travail risquait d'être long. Kurt sortait de l'enfer des mutants. Il était choqué, blessé, et avait besoin de temps pour revenir à lui. Et le seul parmi ses camarades à pouvoir arranger les choses était le moins bavard, le plus têtu, le plus violent. Et qui avait terriblement souffert lui aussi.

Quand Kurt eut repris ses esprits et séché ses larmes, Charles lui proposa de faire connaissance avec les autres. Kurt accepta.

" Viens. "

Charles roula vers le salon et Kurt le suivit avec prudence. Charles entra et s'arrêta Kurt était resté derrière la porte, observant la pièce d'un œil inquiet.

" Tu peux entrer. Personne ne te fera de mal. "

Lentement, regardant de tous les côtés, et le corps tremblant encore de peur, Kurt avança.

" Je vous présente Kurt. " dit Charles à ses élèves rassemblés. " Tu as déjà vu Jean et Ororo cette nuit. " ajouta-t-il en les désignant.

" Merci. " murmura Kurt.

Elles lui sourirent.

" Voici Scott, ou Cyclope. C'est mon lieutenant. "

Kurt observa avec perplexité la visière du mutant, mais répondit à son salut.

" Voici Peter, ou Colossus, Bobby, ou Iceberg, et Henry, ou Le Fauve. "

Les trois garçons virent lui serrer la main. Kurt ne sembla pas se formaliser de l'aspect du Fauve. Il commençait à se détendre, mais balayait encore la pièce des yeux.

" Et Logan ? "

Scott ouvrit la bouche pour dire une méchanceté. Jean lui envoya un coup de pied. Le professeur leur lança un regard d'avertissement. La voix rauque et profonde se fit entendre derrière eux, rompant l'affrontement.

" Je suis là, farfadet. Je suis allé te chercher quelque chose. "

Kurt se tourna vers lui et reçut un paquet de vêtements pliés. Il sourit, dévoilant ses crocs, en les dépliant et découvrant une chemise et un jean.

" Tu peux les essayer. Deuxième porte à droite, là. "

Kurt partit vers la porte indiquée sans hésitation. Logan ne semblait pas particulièrement étonné mais les autres étaient bouche bée.

" Tu es sûr que tu ne l'as jamais vu ? "

Logan alluma un de ses cigares.

" Je ne l'avais jamais vu. Mais lui me connaît et il me fait confiance. "

" Pourquoi ? "

" Parce que je me suis enfui du SHIELD. C'est mon filleul. "

Kurt sortit des toilettes et vint vers eux. Son sourire s'était élargi. Les vêtements étaient des plus sobres, une chemise blanche et un jean noir vêtu comme ça, il paraissait normal, heureux, et plus du tout le jeune déserteur épuisé et terrifié qu'ils avaient recueilli dans la nuit.

" Ça te va bien. "

" C'est super. Merci, Logan, merci beaucoup. "

Logan sourit légèrement.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon. Kurt se percha sur le dossier d'un canapé, à côté de Logan. Voyant qu'ils discutaient tranquillement, Charles les laissa.

Kurt était dans un monde qu'il n'osait imaginer. Le professeur lui avait présenté les autres mutants. Jean et Ororo étaient les seules femmes. Il y avait Scott, qui portait une visière afin de contrôler le rayon qui sortait de ses yeux Peter, un géant qui pouvait prendre un corps de métal Bobby, qui se transformait en glace et Henry, un colosse pourvu d'une épaisse fourrure bleu roi – mais sans queue – et qui parlait comme un dictionnaire. Tous étaient gentils avec lui, mais il ne se sentait vraiment en sécurité qu'avec Logan ou le professeur.

Les histoires qui circulaient au SHIELD sur Wolverine n'étaient sans doute pas toutes vraies, mais le personnage lui-même était une légende. A peine plus grand que lui, costaud, plutôt beau, une tignasse noire, des yeux noirs aussi. Pas la moindre cicatrice. Et un caractère de chien. Il s'entendait très mal avec Scott – c'était réciproque. Kurt sentit qu'ils rivalisaient pour Jean. La belle rousse semblait d'ailleurs mal à l'aise quand Logan était là.

" C'est vrai, tu étais dans un cirque ? "

" Oui, j'étais acrobate et trapéziste. "

" Mais pourquoi tu as arrêté ? "

" J'ai pas arrêté. J'ai été enlevé. "

Bobby se recroquevilla.

" Je suis désolé. "

Jean changea de sujet.

" Quel âge as-tu ? "

" 17 ans et demi. "

" Encore perdu, Bobby. " dit Scott en riant. " C'est toi qui feras la vaisselle ce soir. "

Ils rirent. Le canapé resta silencieux.

" C'est quoi, ton pouvoir ? "

" Je me téléporte. "

Il était trop fatigué pour leur faire une démonstration mais ils ne lui demandèrent rien. Ils parlèrent de l'école. En plus des entraînements, ils avaient des cours. Le professeur insistait pour qu'ils aillent le plus loin possible dans leurs études.

Comme la conversation mourait, Logan lui demanda :

" Charlie t'a fait visiter l'école ? "

" Non. On est venus directement ici. "

" Viens. Si on veut voir le principal avant le dîner, il faut y aller maintenant. "

Ils sortirent de la pièce sans qu'aucun ne les suive. Kurt se demanda ce qu'ils allaient dire de lui après son départ. C'était idiot, ils avaient déjà dû en parler avant.

" On a le droit de l'appeler Charlie ? "

" Non. On dit tous professeur. C'est une vraie école, ici. Règlements, sonneries et travaux d'intérêt général. Il ne manque que les blouses grises. "

Kurt gloussa de rire. Logan le regarda. Il reprenait une attitude d'adolescent. Il visait l'école avec une expression de découverte joyeuse (A/N : je viens de lire un livre de Daniel Pennac, mon auteur préféré, alors il se peut que nos styles se mélangent), regardait partout. Il admira le Blackbird et jeta un coup d'œil curieux à la centrale de Cérébro.

" C'était où, le SHIELD, quand tu t'es enfui ? "

" Canada. Ça m'a aidé, c'est de la que je viens. Tu t'es bien débrouillé hier. "

" Vous m'avez trouvé, vous. "

" Le prof a utilisé un système de télépathie d'une puissance unique au monde, et dépassant de très loin ce que peut faire le SHIELD. Ça n'empêche pas qu'il a eu du mal à te trouver. Ensuite, on t'a pisté. "

Kurt grimaça. Ils n'avaient eu qu'à suivre ses traces… Bien la peine d'arracher l'émetteur qu'ils lui avaient mis sous la peau…

" Tu as idée de la distance que tu as parcourue ? "

" Quoi ? "

" Hier, en marchant. Quand tu as arrêté de te téléporter. Tu sais combien de temps tu as marché ? "

" Non. "

" Tu tenais à peine debout. Mais tu as marché pendant cinq kilomètres. On n'est pas beaucoup à pouvoir en faire autant, ici. "

" C'est vrai ? "

" J'ai l'air d'un menteur ? "

Peu désireux de provoquer un combat, Kurt secoua la tête. 

" Voici ta chambre. " dit Logan en ouvrant une porte. " La mienne est à côté et celle de Bobby en face. Les douches sont au bout du couloir. "

Kurt entra et posa sur le lit le T-shirt et le pantalon qu'il avait à son réveil. Tant de luxe le laissait un peu abasourdi. Grande chambre, grand lit, bois, tentures, tapis… une grande fenêtre donnait sur le parc. Il s'en approcha, sa queue battant nerveusement derrière lui.

" Il y a des gens qui habitent près d'ici ? "

" Non. Tu sais, on s'entraîne dans le parc. Peter se transforme en métal, Bobby fait des rampes de glace et Scott dégomme des cibles mouvantes avec son rayon. Alors franchement, un écureuil bleu d'1m75… "

" 73. "

" Tu seras encore moins visible. "

Kurt le regarda avec perplexité avant de se décider à sourire. Logan était lui-même étonné par son humour. Les blagues n'étaient pas son style.

Alors qu'ils redescendaient vers le réfectoire, il songea à sa propre arrivée. Elle avait été encore plus chaotique que celle du farfadet. Il était prêt à tuer Wraith il jouait avec lui pour le pur plaisir de la vengeance. Son adrénaline brûlait. Les nouveaux arrivants étaient des intrus, qui l'agaçaient – mais il était trop occupé avec sa proie pour se charger d'eux. Leur attitude l'avait surpris, mais l'ordre de s'arrêter ne l'avait même pas effleuré. Puis il s'était brusquement senti décoller. _Elle a un moyen d'agir, finalement_… Sa tête avait heurté la roche glacée avec la vitesse d'un train. Son crâne renforcé d'acier n'avait pas cédé, et son pouvoir de guérison avait réparé les dégâts provoqué dans ses structures cérébrales, mais il était resté dans le coma un moment. C'était le professeur qui l'avait réveillé, lentement il ne lui avait laissé reprendre tous ses esprits qu'après qu'il leur ait promis de rester calme. Il les avait remerciés de ce charmant accueil en se comportant comme un animal sauvage – mais calme – les semaines suivantes et en réduisant ses camarades en bouillie pendant les entraînements virtuels. Quelle sympathique famille…

Le dîner, allongé de discussions, s'acheva à plus de huit heures. Après que les élèves soient partis regarder la télévision, Kurt aborda timidement le professeur.

" Oui, Kurt ? "

" Vous avez dit que vous m'expliqueriez ce qui allait se passer… cette nuit, avant que je m'endorme. "

Charles sourit.

" C'est vrai. Viens, on va parler de ça. "

Ils retournèrent dans son bureau. Kurt reprit le fauteuil bas. C'était le seul où il pouvait s'accroupir tout en restant à la hauteur de Xavier.

" Tu préfères être accroupi qu'assis ? "

" C'est plus confortable pour moi. A cause de ma queue. " il l'agita. " Elle est pratique, mais elle me gêne quand je veux m'asseoir. " il eut un sourire rieur, malicieux, que Charles devina lié à sa personnalité. " Ma mère disait que c'était une erreur de mutation. "

" Je peux en dire autant. " amusé, Charles avait décidé d'abonder dans son sens. Il passa une main sur sa tête. " A cause de la télépathie, j'avais perdu tous mes cheveux à quinze ans. "

Kurt gloussa. Ses réactions étaient encore vives mais il s'efforçait de réfléchir. Il revint abruptement au sujet qui le concernait.

" Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver, alors ? "

" D'après ce que tu m'as raconté, tu as agi en état de légitime défense, pour ta survie. Tu ne risques rien au niveau pénal (A/N : on peut toujours rêver) (Je sais pas si je devrais marquer ça, je vais me faire des ennemis) (C'est une fiction). En outre, tu es mineur, et c'est donc ton tuteur qui est responsable de toi. "

" Ma mère croit que je suis mort. " dit Kurt avec amertume. " Au début, elle a essayé de me trouver. Elle peut lancer des sortilèges très puissants. J'ai cru qu'elle réussirait. Et puis elle a arrêté. Un des officiers m'a dit qu'ils l'avaient contactée pour lui raconter que j'avais été tué dans un incendie et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas lui renvoyer mon corps. Elle les a crus. Elle n'a plus jamais cherché à me trouver. "

" Je vais essayer de la contacter. Pour ce qui est de ta situation, il faut te trouver rapidement un tuteur. "

La pensée de Kurt se fit si forte qu'il eut l'impression que le jeune homme avait hurlé. Il lui sourit.

" Oui. Je veux bien être ton tuteur. "

Kurt sourit.

" Merci. "

" C'est une solution temporaire. "

" Je veux rester ici. "

" Je sais. "

" Est-ce que je peux quand même avoir des problèmes ? Parce que je ne suis pas américain ? "

" Quand je serai ton tuteur, tu auras des papiers américains. Au pire, j'ai des amis en Allemagne qui pourront te recueillir. Ne t'en fais pas pour cela. Je prends les choses en main. "

" Merci. "

Le sourire avait atteint les yeux. Kurt était rassuré. Charles était content de le voir ainsi.

" Pour ce qui est du futur proche, je vais faire avec toi le même travail que je fais avec les autres, c'est à dire t'apprendre à utiliser tes pouvoirs au mieux. "

" Je suis acrobate. J'étais dans un cirque. Je suis acrobate et trapéziste. "

" Il y a un gymnase ici. Henry est également doué en acrobaties. Vous pourrez regarder demain. "

Kurt hocha la tête. Il se sentait très fatigué brusquement. Il reconnut la sensation familière de l'adrénaline s'enfuyant.

" Tu as besoin de dormir, pour l'instant. Va donc te coucher. Je te verrai demain. "

Kurt sortit. Charles resta un moment immobile, mettant en ordre dans sa tête les informations qu'il avait reçues. Il tenait pour chacun de ses protégés un dossier mental qu'il gardait précieusement dans sa tête (A/N : Avis aux pinailleurs et pinailleuses : j'y ai pensé avant vous. Le dossier sur lequel il note l'information, plus haut, c'est celui-là. J'ai pas dit qu'il l'écrivait !) (Je suis peut-être parano, non ?). Une fois celui de Kurt complété, il s'attela à la correction des travaux de ses élèves (A/N : étudiants, étudiantes, ayons une pensée pour nos professeurs en cette période d'examens…)

Le dortoir était encore vide. Kurt prit une douche rapide, enfila le pantalon de pyjama et alla se coucher. Il se nicha dans les draps doux, appuya avec délices sa tête sur l'oreiller, chercha une position confortable et finit par s'installer sur le flanc, regardant la lune dehors. _Der Mond_ (Devinez… Non c'est pas monde). Le vent dansait dans les arbres. Ou c'était les arbres qui dansaient à cause du vent… avec le vent… il s'endormit.

A/N : Hé bé, ça avance pas mal. 

Vous avez sans doute remarqué que je donne la traduction des mots allemands quand j'en ai envie. J'ai une relation assez bizarre avec cette langue en fait, je ne l'aime pas du tout à cause de la prof qui me l'enseignait. Je vais quand même faire un effort et vous donner en fin de chapitre les traductions que j'ai omises plus haut… Bref, _der Mond_, c'est la lune. Comme chez les elfes, en allemand, c'est masculin.

Vous aurez peut-être remarqué aussi que je manque un peu d'idées pour les titres. Je vais faire ce que je peux.

Review !


	4. Chapitre 3 : Rechute

Chapitre 3 : Rechute

A/N : Comment ça, le titre est incitatif ?

Réponses aux reviews : 

****

Falang : Ce sont tes personnages préférés ? Les miens aussi… o) Comme le monde est petit ! Eh bien tu vas être gâtée parce que l'histoire est principalement (uniquement ?) centrée sur eux ! En plus, ça va être long, il va se passer plein de choses… Non, bave pas, tu vas abîmer ton ordi. -))))) Pour la fibre paternelle, je sais pas trop, ça s'est fait comme ça ! Bon, depuis le temps, je devrais m'être habituée à ce que mes personnages agissent de leur propre initiative, mais là, le fauve qui se transforme en nounou… enfin, avec le plan de l'histoire, on aura largement le temps d'explorer la personnalité de Logan !

****

Lunenoire : Toi par contre tu vas pas être gâtée (désolée ! Tu sais bien que je t'adore !). Lire ça sans avoir lu les BD… On peut trouver des résumés sur le net, je te donnerai l'adresse du site si tu veux. Pour ce qui est de Malicia, elle est pas encore arrivée… Et je sais pas si dans cette histoire ils sont frère et sœur ou non… cela dit, pour le respect que j'ai envers l'univers de base, je pense que je peux passer outre. Miss mèche blanche ne figure pas dans mon plan de départ, mais si elle te manque terriblement, je peux la faire arriver… Cela dit, je te signale qu'on la verra aussi fatalement dans _Mon enfant, mon petit_ et _Nocturne_ !

****

diablo-satoshi : Merciiiii (rougit). C'est le genre de petite review qui fait super plaisir !

Les passages entre [crochets] sont des communications télépathiques.

Quoi qu'il ait fait dans la journée, Logan était toujours le dernier à se coucher. Il n'avait besoin que de quelques heures de sommeil et avait l'habitude de profiter de ces moments de solitude pour s'entraîner, aller dehors sur sa moto, fumer ses cigares et regarder des chaînes câblées.

Maintenant, il avait envie de dormir.

Avant de se coucher, il colla l'oreille contre le mur qui séparait sa chambre de celle de Kurt et écouta. Le calme. Une respiration lente et régulière. Le lutin dormait. Il fit de même.

Au cœur de la nuit, comme de juste, un hurlement réveilla tout l'institut. Logan bondit hors de son lit, sortit de sa chambre et s'engouffra dans celle de Kurt. Les portes battaient encore quand il se pencha sur lui. Le jeune homme s'était emmêlé dans ses couvertures et se débattait en criant de terreur.

" Kurt ! Réveille-toi ! "

En vain. Perdu dans son rêves, Kurt ne le reconnaissait pas. Il lutta derechef quand Logan essaya de le sortir de ses couvertures. Impossible d'utiliser ses griffes, il le blesserait. La porte claqua à nouveau contre le mur – le chêne, c'était solide – et Cyclope entra, suivi de Jean.

" Jean ! essaie de le réveiller par télépathie. Il faut le sortir de là. "

Elle fronça les sourcils, ferma les yeux.

" Je n'y arrive pas. " gémit-elle. " Il se défend. " 

Logan balaya la pièce du regard. Il vit le t-shirt plié par terre et fit un signe à Cyclope.

" Les douches. " Diablo lui allongea un coup de pied. " Mouille-le d'eau froide. Vite ! "

Scott devina ce qu'il voulait faire, prit le t-shirt et courut vers les douches pour l'arroser d'eau froide. Il l'essora rapidement et courut à nouveau vers la chambre. Kurt se débattait toujours et Jean essayait en vain de le calmer. Il tendit le t-shirt glacé à Logan qui le plaqua sans cérémonie sur le visage de Kurt. Le jeune homme bondit. Logan le libéra.

" Kurt ? "

Haletant, le jeune homme le regarda.

" Logan ? "

Soupir général de soulagement.

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? "

Il passa la main sur son visage humide, regarda le t-shirt que Logan tenait.

" Tu as fait un cauchemar. Tu te souviens de quelque chose ? "

" Du SHIELD. "

Logan hocha la tête. Scott et Jean les regardèrent. Ils se comprenaient à demi-mot et ce qu'ils comprenaient était plutôt mauvais. 

Le professeur entra, se frayant un chemin dans le groupe des autres élèves agglutinés sur le pas de la porte. A un seul regard, ils virent qu'il savait déjà tout. Il roula jusqu'au lit.

" Kurt ? Regarde-moi. "

Le jeune homme leva avec obéissance un visage tendu et crispé. Il retenait ses larmes.

" Tu as fait un cauchemar. Ce que tu as vu n'était pas vrai. "

" Si. " murmura Kurt. " C'était vrai. "

Charles le regarda. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris, son visage s'était creusé. Avec ses cicatrices sur son visage, il paraissait plusieurs années de plus que son âge réel.

" Tu guériras. Je te le promets. "

Kurt ne répondit rien. Il était épuisé.

" Tu te sens bien ? " demanda Logan.

" J'ai mal à la tête. " murmura Kurt.

Jean s'avança et tâta son front. Il avait de la fièvre. Elle prit son pouls à la carotide : rapide et irrégulier. Elle regarda la professeur.

[Emmène-le à l'infirmerie. Ce n'est peut-être qu'une crise d'angoisse mais il vaut mieux vérifier.]

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kurt était installé sur le lit qui l'avait accueilli 24 heures plus tôt. Il se sentait de plus en plus fatigué et restait muet, abattu. Jean, en l'examinant, ne trouva pas beaucoup d'arguments pour le rassurer. Sa tension artérielle avait chuté à 9, son pouls était toujours élevé et il avait 103,5°F (pas loin de 40°C) de température. Elle lui posa une perfusion.

Charles s'approcha.

" Il faut que tu dormes, Kurt. Tu as besoin de repos. "

" Peux pas… " gémit Kurt, sa tête roulant sur l'oreiller.

" C'était juste un cauchemar. Tu n'as rien à craindre. "

Autant parler à un mur. Charles essaya de joindre son esprit. Une barrière se dressa aussitôt devant lui.

" _Nein _! " (Faut-il traduire ?)

Il se tordait sur son lit, trempé de sueur, et gémissait.

" Non, professeur, pas de télépathie, pas de télépathie… je peux pas… "

" C'est bon, Kurt. Je ne te ferai rien si tu ne veux pas. Mais il faut que tu dormes. "

Les yeux dorés se fixèrent sur lui, puis sur Jean. Charles la regarda.

" Donne-lui un tranquillisant. Quelque chose de léger. "

Jean hocha la tête, ouvrit l'armoire des médicaments, prit un sédatif et prépara une seringue dont elle injecta le contenu dans la perfusion. Kurt ferma les yeux, comme soulagé. Son rythme cardiaque ralentit lentement et se stabilisa.

" Il dort. "

" Oui. Espérons qu'il va reprendre des forces. "

Jean le regarda avec inquiétude.

" Vous semblez en douter. "

" Cette crise est mauvais signe. J'ai peur qu'il ne soit gravement traumatisé. " Il la regarda. " Va te reposer. Je reste avec lui. "

" Vous êtes sûr ? "

" Oui. Il me fait confiance. Cela le rassurera s'il se réveille. "

Charles s'installa non loin de Kurt. La section de sa moelle épinière ne l'empêchait pas d'utiliser ses bras et il pouvait facilement s'installer dans un lit. Il se coucha et baissa la lumière mais resta aux aguets.

Il fut réveillé (A/N : oui, je sais, j'aurais pu la jouer dilution, raconter un rêve, mais je n'ai pas envie, et puis j'écris sur le brouillon de mon # :-( !/~*'' partiel de biiip grammaire alors je n'ai pas beaucoup de place) par un sentiment d'alerte. Il se redressa. Kurt gémissait. Charles distingua " Non… me faites pas mal… je vous en prie… je peux pas… "

" Kurt ? Réveille-toi. C'est un cauchemar. Ouvre les yeux. "

A son soulagement, il obéit – pas besoin d'utiliser une méthode brutale comme précédemment – mais son regard resta un moment trouble avant de se concentrer.

" Tout va bien. " dit Charles d'une voix douce. " Tu es à l'infirmerie. Tu as fait un cauchemar. On t'a posé une perfusion car tu as de la fièvre. " Il en avait toujours. Cela seul suffisait à provoquer des cauchemars.

Kurt soupira. Charles regarda l'heure. Six heures dix. Il regarda à nouveau Kurt. Il avait fermé les yeux et replongeait déjà dans le sommeil. Il n'avait sans doute même pas réalisé qu'il s'était éveillé.

Kurt avait dormi six heures avant son premier cauchemar, deux avant le second. Il arracha encore deux heures de sommeil avant de s'éveiller en sursaut, mais sans souvenir et le ventre creux. La perfusion était totalement écoulée sa fièvre avait un peu baissé. Charles lui retira l'aiguille et l'accompagna en haut. Kurt était torse nu mais cela ne semblait pas le gêner et avec sa fièvre, Charles préférait qu'il reste découvert. La première personne qu'ils croisèrent fut Jean personne ne demanda à Kurt comment il avait dormi.

L'état de Kurt ne s'arrangea pas les jours suivants. Il continuait à faire des cauchemars sur le SHIELD ou le racisme qu'il avait subi plus jeune. Son caractère s'en ressentait il était nerveux, apeuré, et de mauvaise humeur à cause de la fatigue. Il avait perdu du poids. Il passait la plus grande partie de ses journées à l'infirmerie. Il ne la quitta bientôt plus, malade et fiévreux.

Sa condition attristait tout le monde. Ils avaient tous essayé, au moins une fois, de le rassurer ou de l'amuser, mais il repoussait toutes leurs tentatives. Après qu'il ait presque agressé Cyclope, à bout de nerfs, les garçons avaient renoncé et il ne restait guère que Jean pour le materner. Elle luttait à chaque repas pour qu'il avale quelque chose, voulant éviter de le mettre sous perfusion – tout l'appareillage médical lui rappelait le SHIELD, comme à Logan, et il s'était déjà blessé une fois en arrachant, dans une crise de panique, le cathéter qu'elle lui avait posé pendant son sommeil.

Une conséquence à laquelle Jean ne s'était aucunement préparée était l'agressivité ouverte que lui offrait Logan. Un soir où elle vint à l'infirmerie pour demander comment ça allait, il lui tomba dessus à bras raccourcis.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? S'il se réveille toujours la nuit en hurlant ? S'il sursaute quand il voit une ombre ? Ou tu penses vraiment qu'il peut aller mieux comme ça ? " 

Il avait claqué des doigts, ses yeux noirs comme la nuit dardés sur les siens, le regard meurtrier. Jean pensa que si Wraith avait croisé son chemin à ce moment-là, il serait reparti en rondelles.

" Tu as eu une idée ? " demanda-t-elle bêtement, pour demander quelque chose.

" Non, je n'ai pas eu d'idée. J'ai uniquement eu le comportement très improductif de me demander comment j'allais assassiner Wraith et Cornélius. "

" Qui ça ? "

" Le scientifique qui dirige le projet Arme X. "

Un cri aigu les coupa. Logan tourna brusquement les talons. Jean le suivit. Elle le rattrapa près du lit de Diablo, qu'il tenait dans ses bras en lui parlant à voix basse.

" Tout va bien… tu es à l'abri… tout va bien… calme-toi… "

Il continua à voix trop basse pour qu'elle entende et Diablo se calma peu à peu. Il retomba sur son lit, épuisé. Il haletait et sa fourrure était trempée.

" C'est comme ça une à deux fois par nuit, plus s'il a eu peur dans la journée. "

Sa voix sonnait la défaite.

" Tu as dormi, toi ? "

" J'en ai l'air ? "

L'instinct de survie aurait voulu qu'elle s'en aille. Mais face à Logan, elle perdait toujours un peu de son bon sens.

" Tu devrais dormir. Tu vas craquer si tu ne te reposes pas. "

" Et qui va s'occuper de lui ? Tu sais bien qu'il n'a confiance en aucun d'entre vous, sauf le professeur. Mais Charles est trop occupé. "

" Avec ton ouïe, tu devrais pouvoir entendre s'il fait un cauchemar. Même si tu dors. "

Logan garda un silence buté quelques minutes. Jean le sentait prêt à craquer et elle attendit patiemment, son regard fixé comme le sien sur Diablo qui dormait, la respiration redevenant lentement normale.

" Avec mes cauchemars, c'est lui qui risque d'avoir du mal à dormir. "

" Il a le sommeil profond. Tu peux toujours essayer. "

" Je n'ai pas sommeil. "

" Toi peut-être, mais moi, en regardant les cernes que tu as sous les yeux, j'ai envie de dormir pendant trois jours. On a aussi besoin de toi. "

Il la regarda d'un air appuyé et presque méprisant. Elle parla avant qu'il ne l'écrase d'une réplique mordante.

" J'amène un second lit. Fais ce que tu veux. "

Elle passa dans la chambre d'à côté, défit le frein qui bloquait les roulettes du lit et le poussa vers la chambre. Logan la regardait avec perplexité, comme s'il s'étonnait qu'elle soit passée à l'acte, mais il y avait autre chose qu'elle ne put décoder. Elle rangea le lit à côté de celui de Diablo.

" Bonne nuit. "

Elle les laissa.

Par hasard, elle dut retourner à l'infirmerie tôt le lendemain matin pour soigner le professeur qui s'était ouvert la main sur un morceau de verre. L'infirmerie était silencieuse. 

" Ils dorment tous les deux. " murmura Charles. " Ne faisons pas de bruit, ils ont besoin de repos. "

Le fil était resté dans la chambre, car elle avait dû soigner une plaie de Diablo qui était tombé de son lit la veille. Plutôt que d'ouvrir une nouvelle boite, elle en profita pour aller silencieusement vers la chambre. Comme avait dit Charles, les deux occupants dormaient : Diablo, roulé en fœtus, tranquille, et Logan, sur le dos, l'air détendu. Elle le regarda un instant avant que le professeur la rappelle par télépathie, amusé. Elle sortit et referma la porte.

" Ton idée était bonne. " dit Charles alors qu'elle désinfectait la plaie et posait un antalgique. " Logan avait un grand besoin de sommeil, et sa présence rassure Diablo. Encore quelques jours comme ceci et il devrait se remettre suffisamment pour s'entraîner. "

" Vous voulez l'entraîner ? " demanda Jean, surprise, les pinces levées.

" Il se sentira plus rassuré s'il peut se défendre. Et je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'il est capable de faire. Mais je veux attendre qu'il soit remis. "

Kurt se réveilla avec surprise. La mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut – ça faisait longtemps que les drogues qu'on lui avait injectées avaient cessé d'agir – et c'était la première fois depuis une semaine qu'il ne se réveillait pas d'un cauchemar. Mais est-ce qu'il était bien réveillé ? Il allait peut-être voir revenir vers lui Wraith et plusieurs soldats, portant des troches enflammées… Non, il ne voulait pas revoir ça ! Il tendit la main pour se pincer le bras.

" Tu es réveillé, farfadet. Calme-toi. "

Logan. Bon, ça, au moins, c'était normal. Le canadien lui tenait souvent compagnie à l'infirmerie, le rassurant quand il faisait un cauchemar et l'empêchant de se blesser. En fait, en écartant les séances d'entraînement – et encore – il devait passer plus de temps avec lui qu'avec les autres. Kurt avait une idée assez précise sur la raison de son isolement, mais il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'en parler avec l'intéressée.

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? "

" Rien, justement. Tu as dormi et tu te réveilles. "

Kurt fronça les sourcils.

" Tu as dormi ici ? " demanda-t-il en désignant le lit.

" Oui. Une idée de Jean. Elle pensait que ça te rassurerait. Ça a marché, apparemment. Tu te sens mieux ? "

Kurt hocha la tête avec entrain.

" Merci. " 

" Pas de quoi. J'avais sommeil. Tu m'as épargné de remonter. "

L'estomac de Kurt se réveilla brusquement et gargouilla.

" Tu as faim ? "

Kurt acquiesça, étonné. Il n'avait presque pas mangé les jours précédents la vue de la nourriture lui donnait envie de vomir. Mais son estomac avait décidé qu'il allait mieux et protestait avec indignation contre le jeûne qu'il avait subi sans raison.

Un moment plus tard, appuyé contre le mur près de la cuisine, Logan discutait avec le professeur.

" Il a dormi à partir du moment où tu as été là ? "

Logan regarda Kurt qui trempait une tartine dans son café, à côté de Jean.

" Il s'est rendormi dans mes bras après son cauchemar. Je me suis couché quelques minutes plus tard. Il a dormi tout le reste de la nuit. Je me suis réveillé un peu avant lui. En fait, je me suis réveillé quand vous êtes passé mais je me suis rendormi ensuite. "

Le professeur avait mis au point un système très simple pour discuter en privé avec Logan. L'ouïe de Wolverine était surpuissante il accroissait la sienne en manipulant télépathiquement son propre cerveau et ils n'avaient plus qu'à murmurer.

" Jean a eu l'idée en te voyant calmer Kurt après son cauchemar. Tu es le seul à pouvoir faire ça. Il a encore peur de nous. "

" Ce n'est pas contre vous. "

" Je sais. Il t'a toujours fait d'avantage confiance. Il doit avoir ses raisons. " Est-ce que Logan avait jamais accordé un peu de confiance à l'un d'eux ?

[Jamais.] répondit Jean. Elle avait encore fait des progrès.

[Comment va Kurt ?]

[Il est en pleine forme. Vous aviez raison.]

Le professeur se retourna vers Logan.

" Tu penses que tu pourrais rester encore avec lui les nuits prochaines ? Vos chambres sont côte à côte. "

" Il vaut mieux que je reste à côté de lui au début. Il ne s'en est pas rendu compte, mais cette nuit il est resté collé au bord de son lit le plus proche du mien. J'ai même eu peur qu'il tombe. "

" Fais comme tu veux. " dit le professeur en lui souriant légèrement. " Tu es le meilleur pour décider en ce sujet. "

Logan hocha la tête d'un air distrait.

Le professeur regarda quelques instants Kurt qui mangeait tranquillement, ignorant la conversation dont il faisait l'objet. De sa position, il pouvait l'observer facilement et discrètement, tout en gardant un œil sur Logan.

" Tu as fait des cauchemars toi aussi après ton évasion, n'est-ce pas ? "

" Oui. Mais pas autant que lui. Je dors moins. Et j'étais trop occupé. "

" Trop occupé ? Explique-moi. "

" J'étais dans les montagnes. Je chassais pour manger. Je devais rester sur mes gardes et me déplacer tout le temps pour ne pas me faire repérer. Je n'avais pas le temps de penser. "

" Combien de temps cela a-t-il duré ? "

" Un moment. " 

Malgré l'agressivité de la réponse, le malaise était perceptible.

" J'ai dû retourner en ville pour me noyer dans la foule. Magnéto m'a recruté et m'a envoyé en Terre Sauvage. Ça s'est arrêté là-bas. "

Des centaines de kilomètres carrés de jungle, des animaux sauvages à profusion, la liberté de chasser… cet endroit avait dû être le paradis pour Wolverine. Il n'avait pourtant jamais parlé d'y retourner. Le manoir et son parc étaient son territoire et, plus important encore, il l'avait accepté comme dominant. Xavier était parfaitement conscient de ce que cela impliquait.

" Tu en as refaits depuis ? "

Il hésita, mais répondit.

" Oui. Plusieurs fois. Depuis qu'on fait des recherches sur le SHIELD. "

Charles se sentit aussitôt poignardé. Il était responsable. Logan, trop pris par ses pensées, n'avait pour une fois rien vu. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, comme s'il avait mal à la tête.

" Ils ont grillé mes souvenirs avec leurs foutus lavages de cerveau, mais mon pouvoir de guérison combat les implants. Deux ont déjà disparu. La mémoire que j'ai perdue ne revient que par les cauchemars. "

" Tu as une mémoire visuelle. C'est normal. Tu as retrouvé ton âge ? "

Se pliant docilement à la plaisanterie, Logan eut un demi sourire.

" Pas encore, prof. " Il reprit son sérieux. " Plus de 70 ans, c'est sûr. Je me suis vu bricoler des zincs de la seconde guerre mondiale. Et ils étaient neufs. "

Ils avaient déjà eu la preuve, quelques semaines plus tôt, que Logan était le plus vieux d'eux tous, mais à voir son visage qui paraissait tout juste 35 ans, la vérité était difficile à croire. De l'autre côté, avec une mémoire " propre " de seulement deux ans, et ses seuls réflexes comme guide, son caractère était très loin de celui d'un homme de son âge – ou de celui qu'il paraissait avoir.

Un moment plus tard, Kurt, lavé et habillé d'un pantalon de survêtement et d'un t-shirt, se tenait dans le gymnase. Appâté par des récits savamment instillés par les garçons, il avait envie de leur montrer ce qu'il savait faire. Toute l'équipe les avait rejoints.

" Va doucement. " lui dit Hank. " N'oublie pas que tu récupères tout juste. "

Kurt hocha la tête avec un léger air d'ennui, regardant avec envie les barres et les anneaux accrochés au plafond.

Ils le laissèrent s'échauffer comme il en l'avait l'habitude, en profitant pour l'observer. Les pensées qu'ils avaient eues à son sujet se révélèrent parfaitement exactes : 1) il était souple comme une anguille, se tordant comme du caoutchouc sans effort particulier 2) il connaissait très bien son corps. Le moindre de ses mouvements sentait des années d'entraînement.

Après vingt bonnes minutes d'étirements et d'exercices pour réchauffer ses muscles et assouplir ses tendons endormis, il bondit en l'air et s'agrippa aux anneaux. Il se balança un peu dans le vide, puis se souleva d'un autre bond et se retrouva debout sur les anneaux de bois, accroché d'une main et de la queue aux cordes. Il observa la salle de son perchoir, plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol, sans montrer la plus petite trace de vertige, puis se décida pour les barres parallèles. Il bondit vers elles comme s'il volait et atterrit avec légèreté. Hank retint un cri d'admiration. Kurt fit quelques mouvement académiques entre les barres et au-dessus, puis se dressa sur un bras, en équilibre, et immobilisa sa queue quelques secondes avant de sauter ailleurs. Il rebondit sur le trampoline et s'accrocha, à l'envers, sur l'échelle de singe accrochée au plafond. Il parcourut les vingt barreaux à toute vitesse, comme une araignée, puis les refit en se suspendant par les pieds, la tête en bas. Il regarda ensuite le mur d'escalade, fronça les sourcils et sauta sur la paroi adjacente ils l'avaient tous et toujours considérée comme parfaitement lisse mais il devait y avoir de légères aspérités car il la traversa à quatre pattes comme s'il rampait au sol. Il se balança un moment entre les cordes et l'étroite échelle de meunier accrochée au plafond, puis, semblant se souvenir soudain de leur présence, les regarda, lâcha la corde et tomba tout droit vers le sol, tête la première, avant de se rattraper à un mètre du tapis. Il se retourna tranquillement, posa les pieds au sol et les salua avec un grand sourire. Ils l'applaudirent volontiers.

" On annonce deux morts à l'institut Xavier pour cause de crise cardiaque. " grommela Logan en regardant Jean et Tornade.

Kurt rougit légèrement et ils sourirent pour le rassurer.

" Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. " dit-il d'une voix essoufflée qui renforçait son accent allemand. " C'est un truc que je faisais souvent au cirque. "

" Tu t'entraînes depuis combien de temps ? "

" Depuis que je sais marcher. Mais j'ai vu les autres acrobates travailler pratiquement dès ma naissance. "

" Tu m'en diras tant… "

Laissant les autres à leurs occupations, Hank rejoignit le central de surveillance du gymnase et de la Salle des Dangers pour examiner l'enregistrement numérique des performances de Kurt. Il était sûr et certain que le mur sur lequel Kurt avait rampé était lisse et ne présentait aucune prise. S'il s'était contenté de bondir en se posant au mur, passe encore, il arrivait lui aussi à le faire quand il était en forme, mais il avait ondulé dessus. Il trouva le canal qui correspondait à ce qu'il cherchait et l'observa au ralenti. Rien de concluant. Il était trop loin. Il zooma sur les mains de Kurt, puis ses pieds, se rapprocha encore, et se résolut à ce que semblaient montrer les apparences Kurt pliait certes les orteils et les doigts comme pour s'agripper à quelque chose, mais il tenait sur ce mur par l'opération du Saint-Esprit.

Il voulait en avoir le cœur net. Il redescendit dans le gymnase et aborda Kurt qui s'entraînait sur les barres parallèles.

" Je peux regarder tes pieds ? "

Souriant en coin, Kurt s'assit sur une barre. Hank regarda la plante de ses pieds et la paume de ses mains, cherchant en vain un organe sécréteur de fluide adhésif ou un muscle qui lui permettait de se coller à la paroi. Il jeta l'éponge.

" Tu peux me dire comment tu fais pour t'accrocher aux murs ? "

" Je saute. Je ne reste jamais immobile plus d'une fraction de seconde. C'est comme les animaux qui courent sur l'eau. Je suis toujours en mouvement. Ici, c'est des panneaux de bois. C'est lisse, mais assez souple pour que je m'accroche dessus. Sur les murs, c'est encore plus facile. Il y a toujours des prises. "

" Tu escalades les murs ? "

" Quand j'étais petit, j'adorais ça. "

" Et maintenant ? "

" Je joue au trompe-la-mort. "

" On a vu ça, oui. " dit Hank en souriant. Kurt rougit mais sourit lui aussi. " Combien de temps as-tu exercé au cirque ? "

" J'ai eu mon numéro pour mes quatorze ans. Mais j'étais dans la troupe depuis que j'ai cinq ans. "

" Et quel entraînement fais-tu ? "

" Le même que pour les acrobates. Beaucoup de gymnastique. De la musculation pour s'accrocher. Je m'entraîne aussi à la téléportation mais je me sens encore trop fatigué. Et puis ça sent le soufre. Quand j'étais au cirque, je m'entraînais dehors. A l'intérieur, ça reste pendant plusieurs semaines. "

" On devrait pouvoir s'arranger avec le système d'aération. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. C'est plutôt le genre de défi qui me stimule. "

Tout alla pour le mieux pendant quelques jours. Kurt dormait à poings fermés à condition que Logan reste près de lui en trois nuits, Wolverine put repasser d'un matelas par terre à sa chambre. La porte restait ouverte mais cela ne le dérangeait pas.

Un soir, le professeur revint triomphalement avec un certificat du juge des Tutelles Kurt Wagner, ressortissant Allemand né le 24 novembre 1986 à Munich, était officiellement sous sa responsabilité. Alors que Kurt pleurait de joie sur sa carte d'identité toute neuve, Jean repensa avec un sourire à l'opération qui avait été montée pour obtenir ce précieux papier. Ils avaient consulté de nombreux sites Internet traitant des données nécessaires pour obtenir des papiers d'identité, avaient surveillé des jours durant le bureau des Affaires Familiales pour identifier la fonctionnaire au cœur le plus tendre et connaître ses horaires de travail Jean et le professeur avaient usé de leurs télépathies combinées pour faire oublier les inévitables trous dans le dossier et faire accepter l'aspect de Kurt sur sa photographie en noir et blanc. 

Hank résolut le problème de l'aération dans un long couloir et Kurt recommença à défier toutes les lois de la physique en se téléportant, d'abord sur des petites distances en une semaine, il atteignit le kilomètre. Il ne parvenait pas encore à faire d'avantage il ne cessait d'entendre dans sa tête la phrase de Wraith sur ce _Schweinerei_ d'avion (A/N : pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu la BD, j'explique à la fin). 

" On se vengera. " lui murmura Logan la nuit suivante, alors qu'il s'était réveillé en larmes, après avoir vu sa voisine de cellule se faire tuer. " Je te promets qu'on se vengera. On est plus forts qu'eux. "

" T'es sûr ? "

" Oui, je suis sûr, bonhomme. Dors, maintenant. Il ne t'arrivera rien ici. Je te protège. "

Logan avait fait part au professeur du cauchemar avec des relents de massacre dans la voix. Il ne mentionna pas sa phrase de consolation mais le professeur sentit qu'il y avait une grosse tension dans son esprit.

" Il s'est calmé ensuite ? "

" Il a dormi comme un bébé le reste de la nuit et ce matin ça avait l'air d'aller. "

Kurt ne reparla jamais de son cauchemar et dormit normalement les nuits suivantes, mais Logan semblait encore troublé. Il se renfermait sur lui-même et à part les moments qu'ils passait avec Kurt pour lui apprendre des mouvements de combat ou des techniques de relaxation – mais où avait-il bien pu apprendre ça – bref, dans tous les moments où il était avec eux, il était taciturne, bougon, et semblait parfois avoir mal à la tête. 

Jean s'inquiétait pour lui. Même si leur brève relation s'était révélée être ce qui devait arriver – nulle et non avenue, dangereuse pour eux et pour les autres – et avait donc été enterrée sans fleurs ni couronnes (A/N : je serais pas un peu trop lyrique, moi ? Ça va, vous arrivez à suivre ?) elle gardait un certain attachement envers lui et n'aimait pas le voir souffrir. Elle tentait donc de lui remonter le moral, de le faire sourire, ou au moins se détendre un peu. 

Un jour, après un entraînement de Kurt où il avait testé le funambulisme pour leur plus grande joie à tous, elle le trouva dans le garage, occupé à nettoyer sa moto. Elle vint à côté de lui.

" Ça va ? "

" Ça va. "

" J'ai vu Diablo ce matin dans le gymnase. Il s'est entraîné à marcher sur un fil. Tu aurais dû le voir, il avait l'air de s'amuser comme un gosse. Tu as fait du bon travail avec lui. "

Logan semblait toujours assez abattu. Jean n'aimait pas lui voir ce regard là cela l'inquiétait et lui faisait de la peine.

" Tu veux parler au professeur ? Tu sais qu'il est toujours disponible pour t'écouter. "

" Je sais. "

Elle posa la main sur son bras pour le réconforter un peu, mais sentit quelque chose de bizarre. Elle appuya un peu sa main et brusquement, une puissante activité télépathique traversa son crâne. En quelques fractions de secondes, des dizaines d'images et de sensations entrèrent dans son cerveau.

[_La neige, la neige._

Un soleil brûlant, la soif, du sang.

Ses os qui brûlaient.

Des plaies qui se refermaient sous ses yeux, en picotant. 

Les locaux du SHIELD. Wraith. Son visage, ses yeux, son rire, ses cigares qui empestaient. Des brûlures. De la haine.

Un soldat qui s'était défoulé sur lui, le frappant pendant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à le laisser presque mort, dans un couloir, où une équipe l'avait ramassé. 

Le laboratoire. 

Un grand aquarium rempli d'un liquide étrange. 

Des drogues pour le forcer à combattre et le garder éveillé de force.

Des soldats mutilés, égorgés, coupés en deux.

Des armes qui lui tiraient dessus, des douilles qui volaient.

Des lames de scalpel pointues comme des rasoirs, des pinces, des forceps. Une douleur au delà de l'imaginable.]

Logan poussa un cri et s'écarta violemment. Jean le regarda, tremblante. Elle ne savait pas comment cela avait pu se produire, mais elle avait reçu une décharge des souvenirs de Logan. Et il l'avait senti. 

" Ex… Excuse-moi… "

Sa voix était rauque. Ses yeux l'épouvantèrent. Il y avait une terreur, une douleur dépassant les limites humaines. Il sursauta, comme parcouru d'un courant électrique, et s'enfuit en courant.

" Logan ! Non ! Attends ! "

Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre comment, si lourd, il pouvait courir aussi vite. En quelques instants, il fila hors du garage, dévala le couloir et disparut.

A/N : Oh ! Un clifhanger ! Eh oui, ça m'arrive. Oui, c'est effectivement une vengeance personnelle, mais je ne donnerai pas les noms de ceux dont je me venge, ils se reconnaîtront eux-mêmes par les reviews incendiaires que je leur envoie.

Le _Schweinerei_ d'avion figure dans la BD (celle que je cite), au moment où Kurt se fait capturer. Alors que Wraith l'insulte, il regarde le ciel Wraith regarde à son tour et voit un avion qui vole à 3000 mètres. Il dit à Kurt que c'est une distance qu'il serait capable de parcourir s'il n'était pas aussi fatigué il dit aussi que si Kurt pouvait se téléporter dans l'avion, il aurait gagné (après quoi il l'assomme d'un crochet du pied droit à la mâchoire).

Traductions :

__

Nein : Non

__

Schweinerei : Saloperie (eh si, il figure dans mon petit dictionnaire scolaire Hachette Collins 1984…)


	5. Chapitre 4 : Recherches

Chapitre 4 : Recherches

A/N : Ce chapitre suit directement le précédent (en fait, j'ai coupé le texte écrit). 

Une nouveauté dans la présentation : des petits symboles entre les paragraphes (à cause de la forme html qui écarte les lignes sans demander son avis à l'auteur. Grr !). A la minute ou je tape, je n'ai pas encore décidé de ce que ça serait mais attendez-vous au pire. 

Réponses aux reviews :

****

Falang : Figure-toi qu'angelitax s'est foutue de moi pendant des semaines, comme quoi mes reviewers se prosternaient devant moi, que c'était trop, je sais plus quoi encore… Comme si c'était ma faute si j'écris bien ! J'en ai assez sué… Lol. Merci en tout cas pour ta review (c'est le moindre… non, pas ta review, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit moi, c'est la moindre des choses que je te dise merci ! ! !). Pour ce qui est de notre little Herr Wagner, c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas épargné… Avec ton amour pour l'anglais, je ne sais pas si ça va t'intéresser, mais va donc jeter un coup d'œil aux fics de Lauren Wagner, elle est dans mes fav… Pour ce qui est de la nouvelle histoire, je crois que je te l'ai déjà dit, mais je le répète au cas où certains se poseraient aussi la question : Cette nouvelle histoire, dont le héros sera Logan, et je n'en dirai pas plus, se passe après la fin de Nocturne, et je dois donc finir cette première avant de la publier. N'espérez pas de ses nouvelles avant 2005. Non, pas taper ! !

****

Diablo-satoshi : Hou là ! On n'est pas encore à la fin de ma fic ! Je te l'avoue, justice Immanente est une de mes préférées justement pour ça, son intrigue est très complexe, très sombre… C'est un peu l'équivalent de Tuer l'Innocent dans mes HP (oui, je sais, on dirait de la pub, d'ailleurs c'est de la pub). Merci en tout cas pour ta review, toujours aussi enthousiaste… o) salut !

****

Angelitax : Là, deux possibilités : 1) tu as lu ma réponse à Falang, auquel cas du calme, et puis tu l'as cherché à le répéter à tout le monde 2) tu n'as pas lu ma réponse à Falang, auquel cas oublie le 1) que tu viens de lire. Merci pour toutes ces félicitations, et tout le plaisir était pour moi (et l'est toujours).

~*~ ß Ça c'est le petit symbole. Finalement, je suis restée simple.

" Logan ! "

Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et chercha où il avait pu aller. Elle sentit son empreinte télépathique et se remit à courir, le suivant littéralement à la trace. Elle faillit percuter Diablo.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "

" Tu as vu Logan ? "

" Il vient de passer comme un bolide. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi il pleurait ? "

" Il pleurait ? "

" Oui, il pleurait. "

" Tu sais où il a pu aller ? "

" C'est les chambres, par là. "

Sa chambre. Il s'était réfugié dans sa chambre. Naturellement, le temps qu'elle y arrive, la porte était fermée à clé. Elle le sentait derrière.

[Laisse-le, Jean, je m'en charge.]

[Professeur ?]

[J'ai senti ce qui s'est passé. Il est bouleversé. Il faut une certaine expérience pour s'occuper de lui dans ce cas-là. Il redevient sauvage.]

[Je n'ai pas voulu lui faire de mal.]

[Je sais. Ne te tourmente pas. Ce qui est arrivé est un accident que je craignais. Logan a des prédispositions à la télépathie, mais il n'est pas encore capable de les utiliser.]

Jean resta devant la porte jusqu'à l'arrivée, dans son fauteuil, du professeur.

" Tu as essayé de lui parler ? "

" Non. Mais je sens qu'il est là. Il a l'air complètement choqué. "

" Il a peur de t'avoir fait mal. "

" Oui, la première chose qu'il a dit, c'est qu'il s'excusait. "

" Bon, je vais lui parler. Tu peux y aller. Merci de m'avoir attendu. "

Jean s'éloigna.

Quand le professeur sentit qu'elle était partie et les avait laissé seuls, il s'approcha de la porte et appela doucement :

[Logan ?]

Il sentit Logan sursauter et se pelotonner encore plus contre le mur de sa chambre. Son esprit était en ébullition et il pouvait sentir le moindre de ses nerfs. Comme Jean l'avait senti, il était encore en état de choc.

Les souvenirs déjà vus ressurgirent, tournant en rond dans leurs têtes. Le professeur se crispa en découvrant les images. Il s'était lourdement trompé en pensant que Logan avait surmonté le plus gros durant les deux années qu'il avait passées libre. Il n'avait pas effacé ces souvenirs il les avait simplement repoussés. Il avait aussi pensé que les souvenirs du processus adamantium avaient été neutralisés par les implants non, son cerveau les combattait, et certaines n'avaient tout simplement pas été effacés. A cause de son insouciance, Logan souffrait aujourd'hui une torture et n'osait plus s'approcher de ses camarades.

[Je sais que tu m'entends. Je veux juste te parler.]

[J'ai mal à la tête…]

[Tu présentes des signes de télépathie non contrôlée. Je peux améliorer les choses, mais il faut que tu me laisses faire.]

[Non… J'ai trop mal…]

Sa vie avait été trop remplie de douleur pour qu'il en supporte à nouveau, surtout si c'était, comme à présent, une douleur inconnue. Cependant, s'il ne se laissait pas soigner rapidement, la douleur augmenterait jusqu'à l'assommer, et abîmerait son cerveau. Ce fut ce que Xavier lui expliqua patiemment.

[J'ai trop mal…]

[Si tu me laisses faire, tu auras encore mal quelques secondes, puis ça sera fini. Je te le promets.]

[Mais ça recommencera.]

[Non. Ça ne recommencera pas. Je vais mettre des barrières et t'apprendre à utiliser ta télépathie pour qu'elle ne te gêne plus.]

[J'ai suivi des cours de défense mentale au SHIELD. Pourquoi ça marche pas ?]

[Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que tes souvenirs concernent le SHIELD. Ou que tu es trop fatigué pour pouvoir utiliser pleinement tes défenses.]

Logan se recroquevilla encore. Des images d'entraînement lui vinrent à l'esprit. Des entraînements jusqu'à dépasser ses limites, parfois de très loin. Il avait toujours été forcé à donner toutes ses possibilités. Ne pas pouvoir se défendre était une faute.

[Je sais que tu souffres beaucoup. Je peux t'aider. Laisse-moi juste faire. Dans quelques instants, tu n'auras plus mal.]

Logan ne répondit pas, mais il l'avait entendu, il en était certain. Il sanglotait, tremblant de tout son corps, et Charles craignit que son cerveau n'ait déjà été atteint.

[Professeur… Aidez-moi…]

Charles sourit et donna aussitôt toute sa puissance. Il sentit Logan lutter contre son instinct pour ne pas le combattre. Rapidement, il élimina la pression qui se faisait sur son esprit et le mutant se détendit. Quelques secondes plus tard, il remua pour grimper sur son lit. Charles le laissa faire. La crise télépathique l'avait sûrement fatigué et il devait avoir envie de dormir.

Il fit le tour de l'esprit de Logan, dressa des barrières de tous les côtés et cloisonna l'intérieur pour éloigner les souvenirs du SHIELD et ceux, divers, des combats. Il cacha un frémissement en découvrant Magnéto. Mais les images n'étaient pas menaçantes. Logan avait travaillé pour lui. Et Erik était assez intelligent pour comprendre qu'il n'arriverait à rien avec lui en le brutalisant.

Logan s'endormit avant même qu'il eut fini. Sa détente avait quelque chose de très reposant après la crise qu'il avait subie. Charles s'installa pour attendre son réveil. Il profita de ce long temps libre pour examiner les dossiers de ses élèves.

- Scott avait perdu confiance en lui lorsque Logan avait séduit Jean. Si le retour de sa petite amie l'avait un peu rassuré, il n'était toujours pas sûr de sa position dans le groupe. Il fallait le calmer et lui faire mener l'équipe dans des exercices et des missions simples, le temps qu'il réalise qu'ils lui obéissaient et qu'il pouvait parfaitement les mener.

- Jean se sentait très coupable d'avoir cédé aux avances de Logan. Elle avait retrouvé Scott avec soulagement. Ses pouvoirs augmentaient à une vitesse impressionnante. C'était surtout ce point qu'il voulait surveiller. Elle avait été très effrayée par la crise de Logan mais il pouvait la rassurer.

- Hank avait totalement récupéré de sa transformation. Toujours aimable, il avait rapidement sympathisé avec Kurt, rapprochés sans doute par leurs aspects. Ils faisaient de la gymnastique ensemble, l'agilité de Kurt réjouissant Hank qui tenait de l'imiter, provoquant les fous rires du jeune allemand.

- Ororo n'était plus sous le coup d'aucune accusation de vol. Elle surmontait peu à peu sa claustrophobie, grâce à une thérapie comportementale et cognitive. Sa relation avec Hank s'épanouissait et ses pouvoirs en profitaient. Le parc bénéficiait depuis deux semaines d'un microclimat qui réussissait beaucoup à la végétation et aux animaux.

- Peter restait assez taciturne mais Charles savait que son travail à la société de surveillance lui plaisait. Il s'était bien intégré au groupe, malgré son apparence métallique. Au manoir, lui et Kurt avaient sympathisé par leur commune origine étrangère et discutaient parfois à haute voix des mérites respectifs des USA et de leurs pays, jouant à provoquer leurs camarades. Mais les X-men n'étaient même pas une imitation de la famille de Peter et il se sentait encore souvent expatrié. Il faudrait faire quelque chose pour cela, mais Charles hésitait sur les moyens à employer.

- Bobby s'était très vite bien entendu avec Kurt, assez proche de lui en âge, et encore plus vif et kamikaze dans la Salle des Dangers. En dehors de ça, le jeune garçon se calmait peu à peu, mais il se sentait encore isolé par son âge même Kurt avait presque deux ans de plus que lui. Un condisciple de son âge aurait été bienvenu, mais il n'avaient pas de candidats.

- Logan était éteint et renfermé. Il fuyait toute compagnie, jusqu'à refuser de manger avec eux. Ce comportement était très inhabituel de sa part. En touchant son esprit, Charles avait senti toutes ses émotions : une tempête, avec en lanternes de tête ses cauchemars et le trouble continu dans lequel le mettait Jean. Il écarta momentanément l sujet. Il y avait trop à voir.

- Kurt s'épanouissait, dormait maintenant seul et commençait à acquérir de bonnes techniques de combat. Sa téléportation restait bloquée à 1000 mètres mais considérant le temps écoulé, ses progrès étaient sensationnels. L'étape suivante était de contacter sa mère. Charles ne pouvait le faire pour l'instant, son esprit était totalement occupé à bloquer la télépathie de Logan. Il nota le nom de Margali Szardos dans la catégorie " choses à faire " de son agenda mental et ferma le dossier.

Il revint à Logan, examina raidement son état. Il dormait paisiblement, profondément. Son subconscient avait puisé dans le peu de mémoire exempte de traumatismes de quoi bâtir un rêve. Malgré cela, c'était encore son corps qui se reposait Charles avait du temps devant lui. Il se plongea dans l'œuvre de Tom Sharpe et sourit.

~*~

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent. Jean lui avait apporté un plateau de déjeuner et il avait lu l'équivalent d'une dizaine de livres. Enfin, Logan remua et se réveilla.

[Logan ?]

Son élève se redressa et examina son esprit. Il avait déjà trouvé d'instinct les bons gestes.

[Vous n'êtes pas entré dans ma tête ! Vous avez juste rangé.]

[Je n'ai pas le droit d'entrer.] expliqua le professeur, un peu surpris. [C'est ton esprit.]

Logan resta silencieux un moment, perplexe. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était pas la confiance, c'était le respect. Logan ne comprenait pas qu'il ne soit pas entré dans son esprit alors qu'il pouvait le faire.

[Ce n'est pas exactement ça. Mon idée du respect est différente de la vôtre. Je respecte les plus forts. Je protège les plus faibles. Les autres, à moins que ce soient mes amis, je les tolère.]

C'était logique. [Et tes ennemis ?]

[Je les tue.]

[C'est la loi du plus fort ?]

[Pas vraiment. Dans la loi du plus fort, les faibles ne survivent pas. Ils ne sont considérés que comme gêneurs ou comme nourriture. Les humains ont plutôt tendance à supprimer les plus forts.]

Charles sentit pendant une fraction de seconde quelque chose qui lui aurait fait dresser les cheveux sur la tête s'il en possédait encore. Ses sourcils participèrent avec enthousiasme en compensation et Logan ne détecta rien.

[Puis-je entrer ? Nous serons mieux pour parler face à face.]

Logan se leva et lui ouvrit. Il entra. Logan se rassit sur son lit, en tailleur, et il s'installa devant lui, légèrement de biais.

" Vous savez pourquoi j'ai eu cette crise ? "

" Ton attaque télépathique ? J'ai quelques hypothèses, mais je ne sais encore que penser. Est-ce que c'est la première fois que tu ressens quelque chose de ce genre ? "

" Oui. C'est différent des cauchemars… Pour ce que je sais, c'est la première fois. "

" Je n'ai jamais vu de télépathie se déclencher brusquement chez un individu. Tu ne peux pas développer de tumeur, c'est donc une piste qui ne mène nulle part. Essaie de réfléchir. Tu es sûr que tu ne te souviens de rien ? "

Logan ferma les yeux et se concentra. Instinctivement, il prit une position de lotus. Charles l'avait déjà vu faire mais il était toujours étonné que Logan soit aussi souple (A/N : Je n'invente rien. Dans une BD, on voit Logan en lotus, c'est à dire en tailleur avec chaque pied posé sur la cuisse opposée). Logan resta silencieux un moment, puis, sans ouvrir les yeux, dit :

" Ces deux derniers jours, il m'est arrivé de sentir les émotions des autres quand j'étais dans la même pièce qu'eux. Mais je suis tellement habitué à décoder les attitudes corporelles que je ne me suis rendu compte de rien. " Il rouvrit les yeux. " Vous n'avez rien senti, prof ? "

Charles se trouva obligé de secouer la tête. Il ne pouvait lui mentir.

" J'ai l'impression que tu reçois mais que tu n'émets pas, du moins pas sans contrôle. Quand je discute avec toi télépathiquement, tu murmures. "

" Je ne me suis rendu compte de rien. "

" Ce n'est pas très étonnant dans la phase d'acquisition des pouvoirs. Ce qui me paraît étrange, c'est cette arrivée soudaine. Il s'est passé quelque chose récemment ? "

Logan chercha à nouveau dans sa mémoire.

" Le troisième de mes implants de mémoire a été détruit il y a cinq ou six jours. J'ai commencé à avoir mal la tête le lendemain, mais je me suis dit que c'était peut-être lié à la chute que j'ai faite en Salle des Dangers. "

Charles se rappelait très bien de cet accident en cherchant une prise sur une grande broyeuse de métal, Logan avait glissé et le mouvement l'avait éjecté tête la première contre un mur. Il était resté dans le coma plusieurs heures. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

" Je sais, j'aurais dû passer à l'infirmerie. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de lire dans votre tête. Mais je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'y aller. "

A cause de Jean.

" Bon, c'est la seule piste que l'on ait. Tu devais posséder cette télépathie avant – latente ou activée, difficile à dire – et l'implant que t'a posé le SHIELD l'a bloquée. "

" C'est possible ? "

" Mes connaissances en neurologie me poussent à croire que tout est possible dans ce domaine… Et comme ton organisme ne fonctionne pas de manière normale, il est assez difficile de trouver une explication parfaite. Tu devras te contenter de cela. "

" Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai eu cette attaque ? "

" C'est un accident qui arrive à de nombreux télépathes lorsque leur pouvoir n'a pas été entraîné avant. Un contact avec un autre télépathe provoque un flash de souvenirs et de pensées, ainsi que de violents maux de tête. "

" Mais ça fait plusieurs jours que j'ai des maux de tête. "

" Une télépathie se réveillant brusquement peut en provoquer, je l'ai déjà vu. La destruction de ton implant et ta chute ont dû aggraver le phénomène. Si tu t'entraînes – ou si je bloque tout, comme je l'ai fait pour Jean lorsqu'elle était enfant – cela ne reviendra pas. "

" Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour Jean ? "

" Je l'ai découverte alors qu'elle avait dix ans. Sa télépathie avait déjà une certaine puissance. J'ai préféré la bloquer totalement jusqu'à son adolescence, car cela peut être difficile à gérer pour une enfant. "

Logan réfléchit un moment.

" Je veux savoir comment ça marche. "

~*~

Le professeur passa les heures suivantes à apprendre à Logan les rudiments de la télépathie. Il avait un pouvoir de lecture très fort mais émettre lui demandait encore de l'énergie. Il s'exprimait en images avec une subtilité étonnante.

Charles tentait pour l'heure de lui faire comprendre les règles d'éthiques de la télépathie et la notion d'intrusion. Cela semblait être peine perdue. L'esprit de Logan se dressait devant lui comme un mur de briques infranchissable. Cette règle l'ennuyait et il la refusait. Charles finit par renoncer. Il réessaierait plus tard.

" Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de mettre des lois dans la télépathie. "

" Tout comporte des lois, Logan. Faire souffrir les gens est interdit. "

" Ah ? "

Le ton volontairement moqueur, Logan passa une main le long de son avant-bras, au dessus de ses griffes. Charles soupira.

" C'est pas de votre faute, prof. Mais je pense pas que vous pourrez m'apprendre un truc de ce genre. C'est trop éloigné de mes pensées. " Fin de la discussion.

Ils reprirent les exercices. Concentré sur son pouvoir neuf, Logan baissa un peu sa garde et Charles put à loisir observer son esprit de plus près. Il eut honte de sa surprise en découvrant la rapidité de son cerveau. Logan assimilait à une vitesse surprenante tout ce qu'il lui disait. En début de soirée, il fut capable de repousser des attaques moyennes.

" Ça suffira pour ce soir. Tu es fatigué. On continuera demain. "

~*~

Ils descendirent juste à temps pour le dîner. Tout le monde manifesta de la joie de revoir Logan il resta immobile avant de s'asseoir à côté de Kurt. Jean laissa Scott pour s'asseoir de l'autre côté.

" Tu vas bien ? "

Il hocha la tête.

" Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur. "

" Ce n'est pas ta faute. Je comprends ce que tu as ressenti. Tu as dû être très effrayé toi aussi. " Elle voulut poser une main sur son bras, mais il se déroba.

" Tu devrais pas. "

Il montra Scott, face à eux, qui les observait. A l'autre bout de la table, le professeur haussa légèrement les sourcils. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Logan repousser ainsi ouvertement un geste tout à fait innocent de Jean. Avait-il, en faisant le ménage dans son esprit, modifié des choses ? Son comportement était très complexe en outre, il semblait qu'il eut vraiment renoncé Jean et abandonné tout espoir de la retrouver. Dieu savait ce qu'ils s'étaient dit (A/N : coucou, angelitax…). Les images de Jean que Logan avait dans sa tête étaient empreintes de tristesse, mais pas de colère.

Il n'apprit rien de plus les jours suivants. Logan avait retrouvé ses forces mais il restait bien calme par rapport à ses anciennes habitudes. Le retour de son cynisme rassura toutefois Charles, même s'il lui fit grincer des dents il n'avait rien modifié à sa personnalité.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Partir

Chapitre 5 : Partir

A/N : Réponses aux reviews :

**Falang** : Ça va, angelitax le prend bien. Merci pour tous ces éloges… (rougit). Pour les fics de Lauren Wagner, je crois que je t'ai prévenue, c'est souvent violent, parfois choquant, Kurt meurt dans plusieurs… enfin tu verras… Pour ce qui est de ton impatience, je la comprends parfaitement ! Je la partage ! (suivez mon regard…)

**diablo-satoshi** : Oui, bizarre hein ? Logan télépathe, je veux dire… Je l'imagine pas trop hyper réfléchi comme Charlie… Enfin bon… Je dois avoir un truc avec la télépathie, dans mes fics HP on en trouve aussi un max ! En plus, c'est même pas mon pouvoir !

**angelitax** : (petit rappel : Falang est une fille…) o) Moi aussi, j'avais hâte que les vacances soient finies pour voir ce que tu en penserais et aussi parce que je savais que tu allais lire HP ! Oui, je sais, je suis lourde, mais que veux-tu… J'aime bien ce que j'écris… Oh là là, j'arrive pas à croire ce que je viens de dire ! Enfin si, c'est vrai.

A part ça, euh… le prenez pas mal mais ce chapitre est court.

*~*~*

Un matin, cinq jours après l'arrivée brutale de ses pouvoirs, Charles testait les aptitudes de Logan à repousser des attaques fortes, du niveau de ce que faisait Jean avant sa transformation en phénix (A/N : après, ça s'appelle très fortes). Ils s'arrêtèrent un peu avant midi. Logan sortit pour aller dans la forêt. Il ne réapparut qu'en milieu d'après-midi. Le professeur supervisait un entraînement de Kurt, Hank et Ororo. Il nota le retour de Logan mais n'y prêta pas plus d'attention.

Deux heures plus tard, alors que ses trois élèves se dirigeaient en soufflant vers les douches, il entendit Jean :

[PROFESSEUUR ! !]

Le hurlement le cloua sur place.

[Jean ? Que se passe-t-il ?]

[C'est Scott et Logan, ils se sont battus… Venez, vite ! Ils sont dehors.]

(A/N : Vous vous rendez compte d'à quoi vous avez échappé, l ? J'aurais pu finir le 4 plus tard et couper là… Oui, je sais que j'avais dit que je ne mettrai pas de note pendant les scènes dramatiques, mais zut, c'est moi la deus ex machina ici !)

L'ascenseur l'emmena rapidement vers la porte du patio et il sortit. Jean, affolée, se tenait entre les deux silhouettes allongées par terre. Logan était entouré d'une fine couche de glace ouverte juste sur son nez et sa bouche. Peter se tenait près de Scott et pressait un tissu – sa chemise – contre son bras.

« Je les ai endormis… Je ne crois pas qu'ils aient des blessures mortelles mais… »

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Ils avaient l'air complètement bouleversés. Comme s'ils avaient fait un cauchemar. Je n'y comprends rien ! »

Jean avait immobilisé les deux garçons. Peter souleva Scott et Bobby utilisa sur Logan son tout nouvel entraînement, créant un plateau de glace sur lequel il faisait glisser le corps et rendant ensuite l'air, derrière lui, à son état normal. A l'infirmerie, il fit disparaître cette glace et ils purent mieux juger des dégâts Logan avait reçu une rafale au visage, une autre au cou. Une troisième avait frôlé sa hanche. Il respirait mal.

« Sa trachée est atteinte. Je vais lui donner un anti-inflammatoire. »

Jean injecta un médicament à Logan, ainsi que de la morphine, et relia un aérosol à un masque respiratoire.

« J'ai prévenu Hank. » dit le professeur. « Il nous rejoint. »

Jean hocha la tête. Elle continua son examen en s'efforçant de considérer ce corps qu'elle manipulait comme un patient ordinaire. Elle lança un scanner et, le temps que les images soient prises, rejoignit Scott. Peter l'avait déshabillé et nettoyait ses plaies. Il y avait des coupures, mais peu profondes, et surtout des bleus. Exactement du même type que ceux qui avaient dû disparaître de la peau de Logan, surtout avec de la glace.

Une cavalcade dans le couloir attira soudain leur attention. Kurt apparut à la porte, torse nu, les cheveux humides, la fourrure en bataille et l'air affolé. Peter l'attrapa au vol et tenta de le calmer.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ? »

« Ils se sont battus. On ne sait pas pourquoi. »

Kurt cessa de gigoter et balaya la pièce du regard.

« Où est Logan ? »

« Au scanner. Il va s'en sortir. »

Hank libéra Kurt. Il s'approcha de Scott.

« Comment il va ? »

« Il n'a rien de grave. » dit le professeur. C'était vrai, Logan ne semblait pas l'avoir attaqué franchement, plutôt effleuré. La blessure la plus sérieuse était au bras, loin de tout organe vital.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » lui dit Jean. « J'ai senti que Scott avait un problème et je les ai trouvés en train de se battre. Scott a envoyé une rafale à Logan. Je les ai endormis avant qu'ils fassent quelque chose d'irréparable. »

Le scanner annonça qu'il avait fini et Jean se dirigea vers l'écran, suivie par l'ombre bleue. La silhouette dessinée sur le moniteur présentait des marques au cou, en haut du thorax, et le coup de la hanche s'étendait sur l'aine. Jean risqua un regard vers Kurt. Il ne bougeait pas et fixait l'écran.

Jean écarta Logan du scanner et confia à Kurt le soin de badigeonner ses brûlures avec un désinfectant spécifique et de vérifier que la perfusion s'écoulait bien. Logan cicatrisait si vite qu'il était capable de boucher l'aiguille avec des plaquettes il fallait alors lui injecter un anticoagulant pour rétablir le passage.

Jean fit passer à Scott un scanner qui confirma son examen : ses coupures n'étaient pas profondes. Toutes proportions gardées, les plaies de Logan étaient plus sérieuses. Comme si Scott avait attaqué et que Logan s'était défendu, mais sans vouloir le blesser sévèrement.

Laissant Hank s'occuper de Logan, Jean sutura et pansa les plaies de Scott. Il dormait toujours. Elle décida de lui laisser encore un peu de repos avant de faire cesser sa commande.

Logan, pansé lui aussi – ses plaies commençaient à cicatriser, Hank lui avait posé un cathéter – était tombé K.O sous la morphine. Elle le libéra prudemment il resta endormi et elle lâcha totalement son emprise. 

~*~

Ils quittèrent l'infirmerie à pas de loup.

« Kurt, ça te dirait un Tetris Terminator ? » proposa Hank sur le conseil de Jean. (A/N : non, je ne connais rien aux jeux vidéos. D'abord, il n'y a que des nanas qui lisent cette fic. Imaginez cette… création comme vous voulez ! Personnellement, ça m'éclate.)

Le jeune homme, qui lorgnait sur sa console depuis plusieurs jours, accepta.

« Va t'habiller, alors, et retrouve-moi dans le salon. »

Kurt se téléporta aussitôt. Hank monta vers le salon où il arriva en même temps que Kurt, honnêtement peigné et portant un de ses nombreux t-shirts à l'effigie d'un film. Ils s'installèrent devant le poste, lancèrent le jeu et atteignirent en vingt minutes un niveau suffisant pour que leurs camarades s'entassent autour d'eux, regardant l'écran. Ils jouèrent jusqu'au dîner et Kurt, assommé par la fatigue et ses émotions, alla se coucher après avoir exterminé toutes les lignes de Hank. (A/N : voir remarque précédente)

~*~

Le lendemain matin, Jean et le professeur furent réveillés par un appel de Scott :

[Logan est parti !]

~*~

(A/N : ah oui, ça marche toujours…)

~*~

Jean et le professeur descendirent aussitôt à l'infirmerie. Scott était assis sur son lit, encore pâle, l'air affolé.

« Je me suis réveillé il y a dix minutes. Son lit était vide. Les draps sont froids. J'ai vérifié les toilettes, il n'y est pas. »

Jean examina toute l'infirmerie alors que Charles passait le manoir au scanner. Logan était absent. Charles chercha les résidus de son empreinte télépathique, des traces qu'il ne pouvait pas encore effacer.

« Il est passé dans sa chambre. Allons voir. »

Scott fut autorisé à se lever. Ils reprirent l'ascenseur et rejoignirent le dortoir.

« Ne faisons pas de bruit. » murmura Charles. « Tout le monde dort encore. »

La chambre leur raconta d'elle-même ce qui s'était pass : armoire ouverte, vêtements remués, plusieurs affaires absentes ainsi que le vieux sac de voyage qu'il rangeait sous son lit. Ils descendirent à la cuisine et virent que Logan avait également emporté un peu de nourriture. Il n'avait laissé aucun mot, aucune explication.

Un léger raclement de gorge à la porte les fit tous se retourner et ils découvrirent Ororo, encore mal réveillée, les cheveux ébouriffés.

« Je vous ai entendus dans le couloir. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Logan est parti. »

« Quoi ? »

~*~

Ororo n'avait pas été aussi silencieuse qu'eux en sortant de sa chambre. L'arrivée successive de Bobby et Peter prononça le décès du secret et quelques minutes plus tard, Charles essayait de calmer Kurt affolé.

« Où il est ? »

« Je vais essayer de le retrouver. Calmez-vous, tous, il me faut du silence. »

Le silence se fit instantanément. Charles ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il étendit lentement sa télépathie sur le parc, puis la forêt, sachant que c'était l'élément de Logan. Mais à nouveau, il ne trouva rien. Puis il pensa que Logan, pour ne pas être trouvé, avait peut-être masqué son empreinte. Il reprit sa recherche et trouva cette fois une trace faible, mais parfaitement reconnaissable. 

« Il est dans le garage. »

Ils descendirent par l'ascenseur le plus rapide et débouchèrent au garage juste à temps pour voir Logan se glisser entre deux voitures.

« Logan ! »

Leur cible fit un bond et fonça vers la porte. S'il avait voulu prendre un véhicule, l'idée était abandonnée.

Ils le suivirent dehors, dans la demi obscurité. La poursuite tourna à la chasse au lapin, Logan tournoyant entre les obstacles qui se dressaient devant lui, son sac sautant sur son dos, et eux essayant à la fois de le suivre et de l'encercler. Il trancha avec ses griffes les cordes qui retenaient les deux tonnes de bois livrées quelques jours plus tôt et qui attendaient sous une bâche que quelqu'un les rentre à l'abri. Les bûches, emportées par leur propre poids, se répandirent dans toute la cour, écrasant des bordures, renversant une vasque de fleurs. 

Après avoir contourné la zone dangereuse, ils réussirent à acculer Logan dans un coin.

« Tout doux. Calme-toi, Logan. Tout va bien. »

Logan s'était replié sur lui-même il se détendit soudain, bondit, renversa Hank en lui tombant dessus de tout son poids, et s'appuya sur lui pour sauter et s'accrocher au mur, qu'il escalada.

« Hank, ça va ? »

« Oui, je n'ai rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il est lourd ! »

Ils retrouvèrent la trace de Logan alors qu'il se glissait le long du mur du manoir. Lorsqu'ils se remirent à courir, il détala à toute vitesse, atteignit le coin du bâtiment et continua sur le grand pré qui menait à la forêt. Des cerfs en maraude s'enfuirent en le voyant approcher il n'en courut que plus vite, comme s'il voulait les rejoindre.

« On n'y arrivera jamais ! Il nous entend venir à un kilomètre, et en terrain découvert on ne pourra pas l'encercler ! »

« Merde. Je ne voulais pas en venir là mais tant pis, on va prendre la jeep. Il faut l'attraper avant qu'il s'enfonce dans les bois. »

Ils coururent au garage où ils découvrirent la raison de la présence de Logan : afin de les empêcher de le poursuivre, il avait crevé de ses griffes les pneus de tous les véhicules – sauf deux motos qu'il n'avait pas dû avoir le temps d'atteindre. Scott et Jean prirent l'une d'elles, Hank et Ororo l'autre Peter resta en arrière, avec pour mission de capturer Logan s'ils parvenaient à le rabattre. Les motos s'enfoncèrent à demi dans l'herbe humide lorsqu'ils démarrèrent. Ils atteignirent la forêt en moins de deux minutes. 

Sur l'humus, les traces de Logan furent d'abord faciles à suivre, et ils avancèrent de plusieurs kilomètres avant de perdre la piste.

« Il s'est enfoncé dans les sous-bois. On ne peut pas le suivre en moto. »

« Je sens sa trace. Il va droit vers le nord. »

Ils reprirent la course entre les arbres. Maintenant, ils ne pouvaient plus ne pas faire de bruit les branches craquaient sous leurs pieds, ils respiraient fort, et des animaux s'écartaient d'eux, le tout signalant leur passage avec la précision qu'un radar. 

Au bout de vingt minutes de course éperdue, ils aperçurent enfin Logan qui courait devant eux. Il les entendit et chercha à nouveau à accélérer, mais il dut se prendre les pieds dans quelque chose car il trébucha et roula par terre. Il s'accroupit aussitôt comme un animal sauvage, les griffes sorties et grognant. Il s'arrêtèrent eux aussi de courir et s'approchèrent lentement de lui, en marchant, avant de s'arrêter à une trentaine de mètres. Hank allait tenter de s'avancer encore un peu quand le professeur les appela.

« Arrêtez ! »

La surprise faillit les faire tomber par terre.

« Quoi ? »

« Ne le poursuivez pas. Il est terrifié. Même si vous le rattrapez, il ne se laissera pas faire et il peut vous tuer. Il faut le laisser partir. »

« Mais, professeur ! »

« Être pourchassé l'affole. Vous ne pouvez pas le reprendre comme ça. Il faut le laisser. Il n'y a rien à faire. »

Logan avait profité de leur stupéfaction pour disparaître entre les arbres. Jean chercha son esprit et sursauta en y lisant une panique totale, et des images du SHIELD. Il ne faisait plus la différence. Ils étaient allés trop loin.

~* ~

Après leur retour au manoir, Charles demanda à Hank de s'occuper de Kurt et emmena Scott, accompagné de Jean qui voulait rester avec lui, dans son bureau. Scott s'effondra dans un fauteuil.

« Alors ? »

« C'est entièrement de ma faute. » soupira Scott. « J'ai agi comme un véritable abruti. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« Je l'ai provoqué et je lui ai fait mal. »

« Tu lui as dit quelque chose ? » Jean écrasa soudain sa main sur sa bouche. « Oh non, tu lui as dit ça ? »

Scott hocha tristement la tête. Le professeur les regarda avec perplexité.

« Que lui as-tu dit ? »

La voix de Scott lui parvint entre ses mains et ses genoux.

« Je lui ai demandé si ce n'était pas trop dur de ne pas vieillir. »

« Et il t'a frapp ? »

« Non. Il a grogné d'abord. Et puis il m'a dit que ça permettait plus d'expériences. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il entendait par là, il m'a répondu que je devais très bien comprendre. Je me suis énervé. J'ai eu tort. Je lui ai crié de laisser Jean tranquille. Il m'a dit que c'était ce qu'il faisait depuis des semaines. Je ne le croyais pas. J'étais furieux. Il m'a rendu tellement jaloux ! Et j'ai craqué. »

« Tu lui as tiré dessus ? »

Scott hocha la tête, gêné.

« J'ai visé son… enfin, vous voyez. Il a esquivé et a été touché à la hanche. Il a hurlé et sorti ses griffes, mais il a hésité. » Scott se tut un instant. Il ne pouvait pas se sentir plus honteux. « Je me suis moqué de lui. Il m'a traité de salaud et là, il m'a sauté dessus. On s'est battus. Pas très longtemps, je crois, mais on a eu le temps de se blesser assez sérieusement. Il a essayé de m'arrêter en m'attrapant par le bras. Je l'ai frappé à la poitrine pour le faire lâcher. Après, je ne me souviens de rien. »

Jean reconnut le moment où elle les avait arrêtés et séparés. Scott avait conservé toute sa mémoire et elle se sentit, malgré elle, assez fière.

« J'ai tout gâché. » se lamenta Scott. « Il avait fait des progrès. Il était moins nerveux, il ne se mettait plus en colère pour un rien. Quand je l'ai provoqué, il a tenu un moment avant de m'attaquer et il n'a pas essayé de me tuer. Il allait mieux. Et à cause de moi, il s'est enfui. Il est terrifié, il ne nous fait plus confiance. »

Charles se trouva bien incapable de le contredire. L'autoflagellation de Scott écartait de lui les reproches, mais c'était autodestructeur. Jean le sentit elle aussi.

« Vous avez une idée de l'endroit où il va ? »

« Le connaissant, je songe au Canada. »

« Mais c'est là qu'il y avait le SHIELD. »

« C'est son pays natal. Je pense que c'est le premier endroit où il va se réfugier. Sans doute dans les Rocheuses. C'est là qu'il est allé après s'être évadé du SHIELD. »

Jean hocha lentement la tête.

« Il va refuser qu'on le recherche. »

« Oui. C'est malheureux mais il faut attendre. »

« C'est ma faute. »

Charles regarda Scott, ne sachant que dire. Jean le serra contre elle, essayant de le rassurer.

« Tu m'en veux ? » murmura Scott.

Jean hésita.

« Oui. » dit-elle enfin. « Mais je suis là pour toi, quoi qu'il se passe. On y survivra. Lui aussi. »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est le moment de faire des promesses. »

~*~

A/N : oui, je suis dark, mais je vous avais prévenus, non ?

~*~

Trois jours furent consacrés à réparer les dégâts et à briser la bouderie de Diablo. Il refusa un moment d'approcher Scott, ne s'y résignant que sous l'argument que Cyclope était le chef d'équipe et qu'il devait lui obéir. Il le fit avec application, ne pouvant s'attirer aucun reproche. Sa force de caractère se démontra ainsi de manière étonnante, même s'il semblait porter un masque rigide quand il était dans la Salle des Dangers.

« Je m'en veux de lui faire ça. » dit Scott en l'observant avec le professeur alors que Kurt, pour se défouler, bondissait sur les murs du gymnase. « Ce n'est encore qu'un gosse. »

Kurt sauta pour s'accrocher au trapèze et commença à se balancer la tête en bas, jambes et queue solidement agrippés à la barre, bras ballants. Scott soupira et sortit.

~*~

Charles tenta deux fois de contacter Logan. La première fois, le fuyard était encore en état de choc et le repoussa brutalement. La seconde fois, il parvint à le joindre et lui parla pour le rassurer, mais Logan lutta contre lui et il finit par abandonner, d'autant que ses forces télépathiques étaient encore limitées et qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire mal. Il réussit toutefois à obtenir quelques informations qu'il répéta à ses élèves, réunis en groupe muet et attentif.

« Logan va bien (soupir général). Il est actuellement dans le sud du Canada et se déplace vers l'ouest. Il fait des combats d'amateurs pour gagner de l'argent (haussement de sourcils de Kitty) et change de ville tous les deux à trois jours. »

« Il veut qu'on le laisse ? »

« Je pense que oui, mais il ne m'a rien dit de plus. Je crois qu'il m'a juste donné ces informations pour que je le laisse tranquille. »

*~*~*

A/N : Et voilà, a pu Logan…

Le prochain chapitre ne s'occupera sans doute pas de lui, seulement de Kurt. C'est normal, c'est lui le héros, à la base. Salut !


	7. Chapitre 6 : Cruciamentum

Chapitre 6 : Cruciamentum

A/N : C'est difficile de trouver des titres en un mot. Celui-là est venu tout seul. Regardez dans un dictionnaire de latin.

Réponses aux reviews :

Diablo-satoshi : Tu verras ! Merci !

Falang : Ah, toi aussi ? (laughs). C'est vrai que Cyclope, j'en suis pas une fan… Ah bon, ça se voit ? (laughs) Tu devrais pas donner comme ça la suite de mes histoires, parfois j'ai l'impression que vous lisez tous dans mon esprit, vous avez des intuitions assez perturbantes ! A me demander si je ne serais pas télépathe émettrice ! (Cela dit, si quelqu'un voulait explorer les méandres de mon crâne, je lui souhaite bien du plaisir). Pour TT (Tetris Terminator), ça m'est venu comme ça, je cherchais un jeu à plusieurs joueurs mais sur le net, si tu as le malheur de lancer une recherche sur ce thème il te sort un millier de réponses… J'ai laissé tomber… Et puis je suis habituée à faire à ma sauce : je fais TOUT à ma sauce.

Angelitax : Oh, ça marche mieux depuis (les ordinateurs. Devine où je suis en ce moment ?). Bon courage pour les exams, à plus, et n'oublie pas Arag-tu-sais-quoi ! Oui, je sais, c'est du harcèlement textuel.

Stephan : Ouiiii ! Un garçon ! Enfin ! Pour les anachronismes, j'ai débuté cette histoire en en sachant vraiment très très peu ; j'ai appris depuis, entre autres, que la première fois qu'on voit Diablo il ne parle pas encore anglais (je me suis arrangée avec ça depuis) et puis qu'il a quatorze ans. Eh, sincèrement, est-ce que quelqu'un croit à ça ?… Mais bon… Logan télépathe ? Pourquoi pas ? Je préfère ça à tous les couples slash… (ironique) surtout quand c'est Diablo, c'est vraiment hyper crédible… Merci, en tous cas, et envoie-moi l'adresse de ce site !

J'espère que la longueur de ce chapitre va me délivrer quelques temps des jérémiades pour en avoir plus plus vite… Si ça ne marche pas, je sais vraiment pas quoi faire !

Vous allez voir, je me suis lâchée dans ce chapitre.

Nom d'un chien, j'allais oublier : ATTENTION, THÈMES CHOQUANTS, AVERTISSEMENT PG-13. JE RÉPÈTE, THÈMES CHOQUANTS, ÉLOIGNEZ LES PETITS ENFANTS ET LES GRANDS-MÈRES FRAGILES DE CET ORDINATEUR.

Un soir, Bobby, Peter et Hank regardaient la télévision. La Fox diffusait un blockbuster que les filles avaient repoussé. Scott avait emmené Jean au cinéma.

Au moment où le héros sortait des décombres d'un immeuble en flammes un enfant en attente d'un greffe cardiaque (A/N : comment ça, cynique ?), Peter se tourna vers Kurt.

" Il dort ? " demanda Hank.

" Comme un loir. Je vais le porter dans sa chambre. " proposa le jeune russe en se levant.

" Non, laisse-le. Il est bien là. Il se réveille quand on le porte. "

Peter se borna à installer confortablement Kurt et reprit son siège pour regarder la fin du film.

Kurt ouvrit les yeux lorsque le générique de fin attaqua avec un riff de rock, juste après le baiser final du héros et de la scientifique sur fond de musique douce.

" Il a sauvé le monde ? "

" Quelques morts en Amérique Latine. "

Kurt se leva et se frotta les yeux. Il semblait encore à demi endormi. Bobby, qui monta se coucher en même temps que lui, vit la lumière s'éteindre presque tout de suite sous sa porte.

Pendant cinq jours, le programme télévisé du soir fut favorable à Kurt ; il s'installait avec les autres sur un fauteuil et s'endormait pendant la diffusion. Il allait se coucher pas réveillé et se rendormait en un instant. S'il rêvait, il ne s'en souvenait pas.

Si cela avait pu durer ! Un soir, Bobby obtint au tirage au sort de regarder une émission qui affligeait tout le monde. Il resta donc seul devant le poste. Peter rejoignit une toile qui l'attendait. Kurt se replia dans sa chambre avec quelques Dumas.

(A/N : Si je passe une ligne, vous vous doutez bien que ça va pas s'arranger…)

L'émission de Bobby se terminait tard et quand il monta au dortoir, tous les autres étaient couchés.

Il dormait presque quand il entendit des bruits suspects venant de la chambre de Kurt. Inquiet, il se leva et alla voir. La porte était entrouverte ; il regarda à l'intérieur, se figea, fit demi-tour et courut tambouriner à une porte.

" Jean ! Scott ! "

La vue de Kurt qui se tordait en criant sur son lit, disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée ocre pour revenir aussitôt au même endroit, eut le même effet sur Scott que sur Bobby, mais le leader prit son courage à deux mains et suivit Jean dans la chambre. Kurt ne réagit pas quand ils l'appelèrent. Il sursautait et criait il réveilla rapidement tout le monde.

" Kurt ! Ouvre les yeux, je t'en supplie ! "

Le jeune allemand s'écarta des bras qui le secouaient avec un hurlement de terreur. Il se débattit maladroitement, comme si quelqu'un le tenait, bascula sur le ventre, se cambra comme une banane (A/N : ?) (A/N bis : Alex, ose UNE remarque sur la fille du bédouin et une malédiction s'abattra sur toi. Te voilà prévenue.) et hurla à nouveau.

Jean plaqua une main sur sa bouche et se rua dehors. Elle atteignit les douches juste à temps pour vomir tout ce que son estomac contenait. Elle tomba à genoux et resta immobile, la gorge en feu, un goût amer dans la bouche. Comment avait-on pu lui faire ça ?

" Jean ? "

Scott entra timidement.

" Tu vas bien ? "

Elle acquiesça et tendit la main vers lui. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'aida à se nettoyer.

" Comment va Kurt ? "

" Il s'est effondré. Le prof essaie de le calmer. Qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ? "

" Oh, Scott… C'est atroce… Quand je l'ai vu comme ça… "

" Qu'est-ce que tu as vu, Jean ? "

" Scott… "

" Non… Dis-le moi. Ne porte pas ça seule. Débarrasse-t-en. "

Jean avala sa salive et retint un hoquet.

" Il a été violé. La deuxième fois, il a tué celui qui lui avait fait ça. Il n'a pas été puni. Mais personne n'a rien fait contre le soldat qui l'avait violé. Il a été enterré avec les honneurs. "

Le dire l'avait soulagée, d'une certaine manière. Elle se sentait faible, vidée de ses forces. Appuyée sur Scott, elle regagna la chambre. Kurt était roulé en boule, secoué de sanglots. Personne n'osait l'approcher. A côté du lit, les mains sur les tempes, le professeur tenait de joindre son esprit. Il réussit enfin à couper ses émotions Kurt se détendit comme une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils et recommença à respirer régulièrement.

" Jean. " dit le professeur dans sa tête. " Va à l'infirmerie et prépare une seringue de calmant. Je ne peux pas le garder toute la nuit ainsi. "

Quand Kurt eut reçu l'injection, le professeur stoppa son contrôle. Ororo ramassa les draps et couvertures épars et borda Kurt qui ne gardait plus que des jours mouillées comme témoignage de sa crise.

" Professeur. " dit Scott. " Il faut qu'on vous parle. "

" Je sais. " dit doucement le professeur. " Je vous raccompagne à votre chambre, si vous voulez. "

Ils descendirent lentement le couloir. Scott répéta aux professeur les informations durement acquises.

" Vous ne le saviez pas ? "

" Je le redoutais mais je n'avais aucune confirmation, ni infirmation. Logan préfère ne pas parler du SHIELD. Je ne sais même pas s'il a connaissance de cela. En tout cas, sa mémoire n'en portait aucune trace quand je l'ai nettoyée après sa crise. Et je n'ai pas regardé l'esprit de Kurt. Considérant la situation actuelle, cela aurait peut-être été utile. "

" Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. " dit Jean en posant une main sur son bras. " Vous avez d'abord pensé à sa sécurité. "

" Merci, Jean. " il la regarda avec attention. " Tu as l'air bien éprouvée toi aussi. "

" Je suis fatiguée. " dit Jean en s'appuyant confortablement sur Scott.

" Repose-toi. L'alerte est passée. "

" Oui, il va dormir un moment, je pense. Il en a besoin. "

" Toi aussi. " dit Scott.

Le professeur les laissa.

L'effet du calmant dura longtemps et Kurt ne revint à lui qu'en début d'après-midi. Sa mémoire était parfaitement claire. Il resta un moment allongé dans son lit, tripotant les draps et respirant l'odeur fraîche. Ça ne pouvait pas se produire ici… Ça ne pouvait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

En s'étirant, il vit quelque chose sur son dos. Il regarda. Il prit des vêtements, se téléporta directement dans une cabine de douche (A/N : je précise que dans mon histoire les cabines de douches sont FERMÉES. Et ne venez pas me parler de camaraderie virile !), se lava rapidement, se sécha, s'habilla et se téléporta sur le toit du manoir. Si Jean ou le professeur voulaient lui parler, ils n'avaient qu'à monter.

Hank vint le rejoindre.

" Je me doutais bien que tu étais là. "

" Je veux pas parler. "

" Je ne suis pas là pour ça. "

Ils restèrent longtemps côte à côte. Kurt semblait calme, il restait immobile, mais son regard était dur. Logan aurait déchiffré son odeur – et puis Kurt serait déjà allé le voir. Hank se contenta de rester à côté de lui. Quand le soleil disparut derrière les arbres, Kurt commença à trembler.

Hank choisit de murmurer.

" C'est dur, n'est-ce pas ? "

Kurt se blottit contre lui et fondit en larmes. Hank le prit dans ses bras et tourna légèrement pour garder leur équilibre.

" Qu'est-ce que vous savez ? "

" Jean a vu tes souvenirs cette nuit. Quand tu as tué cet homme. " sanglot. " Quand tu t'es réveillé, le professeur a senti que tu te souvenais de tout. " sanglot. " Il a essayé de te parler mais tu le repoussais, et Jean aussi. " sanglot. " Elle a dit que tu étais très doué. " reniflement. " J'ai décidé de venir ici pour voir si je pouvais faire quelque chose. "

Kurt quitta ses bras et se blottit contre lui, comme un chiot. Il se calma lentement. Hank se demanda s'il allait s'endormir.

" J'ai faim. "

Hank éclata de rire. Il aida le chiot à se relever et à passer à travers la lucarne. Ils descendirent à la cuisine. Kurt fit un sort au reste de semoule aux fruits réparé par Ororo et accepta de parler un peu avec le professeur. Non, il ne voulait pas discuter. Exact, il n'avait jamais oublié. Oui, il savait que c'était interdit. Non, on n'avait jamais rien fait pour ni contre lui. Il avait sommeil. Est-ce qu'il pouvait aller dormir ? Il accepta le demi comprimé que lui donna Jean et se téléporta dans sa chambre.

Cette nuit là, il ne réveilla pas les autres il se contenta de se réveiller tout seul, glacé de sueur, toutes les heures à peu près, avec ou sans souvenirs, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil s'enfuie. Cela recommença la nuit suivante, et la nuit suivante, et encore la nuit suivante. Il repoussa le sommeil son visage se creusa, il perdit du poids et s'endormait parfois brutalement dans la journée, sans jamais parvenir à se reposer.

" Mais pourquoi vous ne voulez pas prévenir Logan ? "

" Je ne veux pas le perturber. Il a énormément de soucis en ce moment et il a besoin de calme. Si l'état de Kurt s'aggrave, je le contacterai, mais pour l'instant je préfère le laisser tranquille. "

Jean abandonna.

Ils s'entraînaient en Salle des Dangers. La simulation du jour consistait à éviter une Sentinelle lanceuse de lames en objectif secondaire, Kurt devait récupérer l'anneau accroché à l'arrière de la tête du robot.

Glissant sur l'armure inopinément recouverte d'huile, Kurt tenta de se raccrocher avec un bras. Crac !

Il cria et tomba à terre.

" Arrêtez tout ! "

Le robot s'immobilisa. Jean se précipita.

" Kurt ? "

" J'ai mal… "

Elle regarda son bras.

" Je crois que tu t'es déboîté l'épaule. "

" Viens. " dit Hank en posant une main derrière son dos, du côté intact. " On va soigner ça. "

Le scanner confirma la luxation.

" Il va falloir m'opérer ? "

" Non. On va t'endormir pour relâcher tes muscles et remettre ça en place. Tu devras garder ton épaule au repos quelques temps mais avec une rééducation tu n'auras pas de séquelles. "

" Qu'est-ce que ça fait mal… "

" Tu ne sentiras bientôt plus rien. " dit Jean en préparant une seringue de morphine.

Kurt se détendit peu à peu et finit par reposer inerte sur la table d'examen. Jean estima qu'ils avaient obtenu ce qu'ils voulaient quand sa queue resta immobile, pendant au bord de la table.

Elle le souleva et Hank commença à lui enlever son t-shirt. La manche droite, le col, la manche gauche…

" Jean. " dit-il soudain d'une voix étouffée. " Appelle le professeur. "

" Quoi ? "

" Regarde. "

" Oh mon Dieu. " souffla Jean. " Professeur ? Il faut que vous veniez ici. "

" Il y a un problème, Jean ? "

" Oui. "

Quand le professeur arriva à l'infirmerie, Jean et Hank achevaient d'immobiliser l'épaule de Kurt dans un bandage.

" Que se passe-t-il ? "

" Jean… "

Jean fit pivoter le corps de Kurt et l'installa sur le flanc. Le professeur s'approcha. Le dos de Kurt était zébré de lignes blanches, larges comme le doigt (A/N : un doigt normal), qui allaient des épaules aux reins. Il y en avait dans tous les sens.

" C'est juste sa fourrure. La peau n'a rien. Mais quand il est arrivé, j'avais trouvé de vieilles marques de coups, pratiquement cicatrisées. D'après l'ordinateur, ce sont des coups de cravache. "

" Elles le font souffrir ? "

" Non. S'il souffrait encore, il n'aurait pas pu bouger comme il l'a fait pendant les entraînements. "

" Depuis combien de temps les a-t-il ? "

" Depuis sa crise, je pense. On l'a toujours vu en t-shirt, vous vous rappelez ? "

" Et il prenait sa douche quand aucun de nous n'était là. "

" Dire que je n'ai rien senti… "

" Il utilise les méthodes de protection télépathiques du SHIELD. Logan lui a sans doute donné des cours. Vous savez quel niveau il est capable d'atteindre. "

Le commentaire était inutile. Avec ses pouvoirs tout neufs, Logan avait atteint une puissance suffisante pour repousser une attaque de Charles.

" Il ne peut me repousser pour l'instant. Je vais l'examiner. "

" Vous êtes sûr ? "

" J'aurais dû le faire avant. "

Charles s'installa derrière la tête de Kurt et appuya ses mains sur ses tempes. Comme il le prévoyait, le jeune homme endormi le laissa entrer sans résistance.

Quand Charles s'écarta, il était au bord des larmes.

" Professeur ? "

" Allons ailleurs. Je ne veux pas qu'il entende. "

Le risque était très faible mais ils allèrent dans une autre pièce et fermèrent la porte.

" Il a été gravement maltraité. Il m'en a dit une partie de lui-même, ce qui était le plus récent. Avec ce que nous avons découvert lors de sa crise et à l'instant, nous savons le pire. "

" Le reste, qu'est-ce que c'est ? "

" D'autres mauvais traitements, moins brutaux, ainsi que la mémoire qu'il a gardé des manipulations qu'ils lui ont fait subir. Il a tué un certain nombre de gens sous influence – des soldats du SHIELD, et des sans-abri que personne ne réclamerait. Il y a autre chose, il se sent encore à l'étranger. Quand le SHIELD l'a capturé, il ne parlait pas anglais. Il a appris en écoutant les soldats et les autres prisonniers. Il est très doué pour les langues. Il en parle déjà plusieurs, la plupart d'Europe centrale. C'est normal compte tenu de son origine. "

" Maintenant que nous savons… que comptez-vous faire ? "

" Il faut réussir à gagner sa confiance. Il doit se confier de lui-même, ne plus attendre de faire un cauchemar pour nous expliquer ce qui ne va pas. "

" Espérons qu'on aura plus de succès qu'avec Logan. "

Kurt donna des signes d'éveil en fin d'après-midi. Jean vint à son chevet.

" Kurt ? Tu m'entends ? "

Il ouvrit la bouche, essaya de parler, et tourna la tête vers elle. Il avait à peine la force de soulever les paupières.

" On a remis ton épaule en place. Tout va bien. Tu vas dormir encore un peu. "

" J'ai soif. "

Jean porta à ses lèvres un verre d'eau avec une paille il aspira quelques gorgées puis se rendormit.

Jean le sentit s'éveiller à nouveau à l'aube. Cette fois, beaucoup plus nettement. La morphine n'agissait plus. Elle se précipita à l'infirmerie.

Kurt tentait de s'asseoir sur son lit. Il n'avait pas encore la force de se téléporter.

" Kurt ! Calme-toi. Tout va bien. "

" _Ich wollte nicht…_ "

Jean passa en télépathie pour comprendre ce qu'il disait.

" Parle en anglais, Kurt. Qu'est-ce que tu ne voulais pas ? "

Il ne répondit pas. Il tremblait. Il serra son bras valide autour de lui.

" C'est ton dos ? Tu as mal ? Réponds-moi. Personne ne te veut de mal ici. "

Elle chercha son esprit fermé par défense, mais il l'écoutait. Elle lui parla longtemps, répétant ses paroles, cherchant ses yeux. Enfin, il la regarda. Il se rallongea lentement, prudemment, posa enfin son épaule blessée.

" J'ai plus mal. Mais ça m'a fait mal longtemps. " Il parlait en la regardant des les yeux. " Je sais pas bien ce que j'ai fait. Désobéi à un ordre, je crois. Je comprenais mal l'anglais. Le soldat a dit que c'était… une correction. Il est parti après. "

" Quand était-ce ? "

" Peu après mon arrivée. J'ai jamais réussi à compter les jours. Je vois le temps qui passe dehors. Avec le ciel. Au SHIELD, j'étais tout le temps enfermé. C'est Wraith qui m'a dit combien de temps s'était écoulé. J'ai gardé des marques très longtemps, au moins deux mois je pense. J'arrivais pas à cicatriser. "

" Tu n'as rien sur la peau. C'est la première fois qu'elles apparaissent comme ça ? "

" Oui. Quand j'ai fait cette crise, j'ai revu en rêve ce qui s'est passé. Le matin, j'avais les marques. Hank m'a dit que le prof m'a endormi ensuite. Je sais pas ce qui se serait passé sinon. "

" Tu es en sécurité ici. "

" Le soldat qui m'a violé, celui qui m'a battu, ils seront jamais jugés. " Kurt pensa – bien à part lui – à ce que lui avait dit Logan. Il se garda soigneusement d'y penser trop fort. Ce n'était pas correct. C'était brutal, sans raisonnement. Simple. Si satisfaisant. (A/N : avec une description pareille, ça ne vous dit sans doute pas grand chose… lol ! C'est la vengeance. Logan lui en a parlé après un cauchemar, vous vous rappelez ?)

Jean se sentit impuissante. Elle resta silencieuse.

" J'ai mal. " murmura Kurt en tournant légèrement le cou pour regarder son épaule. " Moins, mais encore un peu. "

" C'est normal. Ton épaule était sérieusement blessée. "

Elle approcha un ordinateur et lui montra l'image du scanner.

" Nous avons remis l'os en place, mais tes ligaments sont encore enflammés. Mais rassure-toi, tu n'auras pas de séquelle. Tu mettras régulièrement une pommade anti-inflammatoire. Ça calmera la douleur. "

" Quand est-ce que je pourrai me servir de mon épaule ? "

" Quand tu n'auras plus mal, et pas avant, d'accord ? " il hocha la tête. " On va laisser ton épaule au repos absolu quelques jours, et puis je t'enlèverai ce bandage. "

Privé d'exercice, Kurt passa les jours suivants à lire. Il avait toujours suivi une scolarité par correspondance le professeur le préparait à son diplôme. Il continuait à apprendre les langues – après avoir acquis l'anglais, il s'était attaqué à l'arabe – et aimait l'Histoire. Charles était mis mal à l'aise par sa fascination presque morbide pour l'histoire des bohémiens. Le peuple adoptif de Kurt avait toujours été persécuté. Il voulait expliquer au jeune homme qu'il y avait d'autres sujets, mais en avait-il vraiment le droit ? Pouvait-il l'empêcher d'étudier sa famille ?

Matin et soir, Jean tentait de contacter Logan. Elle captait son esprit, son essence, mais impossible d'y entrer sans le blesser. C'était à peine si elle pouvait connaître son humeur. Il était seul, isolé, unique en son genre le monde des combats était le sien, il y était le meilleurs mais il était malheureux. Déraciné, comprit-elle après plusieurs contacts. Il était vraiment chez lui au manoir ! Pourquoi était-il parti alors ? Que s'était-il passé dans sa tête ?

Elle en parlait avec Ororo lorsqu'une voix les interrompit.

" Tu en sais plus que ce que tu dis. " Un accent allemand, une odeur de soufre, des yeux dorés dans un visage sombre.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? "

Il regarda rapidement Ororo.

" Je préférerais te parler seul à seule. Si ça ne te dérange pas. "

" Je vous laisse. "

Jean regarda Kurt. Il était vraiment maigre. Il avait l'air misérable avec son bras en écharpe, ses boucles indisciplinées et ses joues creuses.

" Tu n'y as peut-être pas pensé, mais tu le sais. Logan a peur de toi. C'est pour toi qu'ils se sont battus. "

" Je sais. Mais je ne lui ai rien fait, pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait peur de moi ? "

Kurt prit son temps avant de répondre. Ses narines brillaient. Elle essaya de capter un signe dans ses yeux unis on aurait dit de l'or en fusion.

" Qui aimes-tu ? Scott ou Logan ? "

" Scott, voyons ! Tu le sais ! " Bon sang, est-ce qu'il essayait de défendre les intérêts de Logan ?

" Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu lui tournes autour tout le temps ? Tu arrêtes pas ! J'ai eu le temps de te voir ! Avec Hank, Peter, le prof ou moi tu es pas comme ça ! Je compte pas Bobby. Logan m'a dit que vous aviez été ensemble avant, que c'était terminé. Il te manque ou quoi ? "

Sidérée, mise en accusation par ce gosse de 17 ans, Jean chercha quelque chose à lui répondre, mais une autre phrase lui sauta à la figure : il avait raison. A sa grande honte, il avait raison. Elle s'était, avec Logan, permis des attitudes qu'elle évitait avec les autres. De petites choses. Que Logan avait reçues de plein fouet par ses sens surélevés. Et que Kurt avait vues par sa réaction.

" Tu le rendais fou. Il savait pas ce que tu voulais. "

" Il t'a parl ? "

" Un peu. " Kurt baissa la tête. " On discutait. Il ne voulait pas que je te le répète. Tant pis. "

" Non, tu as bien fait. Merci, Kurt. Merci de me l'avoir dit. Je comprends mieux maintenant. "

Elle posa une main sur son épaule. Il ne bougea pas.

Le lendemain, Kurt se réveilla silencieux. De toute la journée, il ne dit pas un mot. Ils s'en rendirent compte le soir. Il refusait de parler. Jean examina sa gorge et ses cordes vocales. Le professeur lui fit un scanner psy pour examiner son cerveau. Tout était normal. Physiologiquement, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Kurt ne puisse parler. Simplement, il ne voulait pas.

La nuit, il fit de nouveaux cauchemars et seule une injection de calmants put l'en extraire. Le scénario se répéta toute la semaine. Kurt s'affaiblit très vite. Il était maigre comme une allumette. Son épaule se guérit et Jean lui enleva le bandage, mais il ne reprit pas l'exercice. Sa fourrure était terne, il en semait partout, à la rage de tout le monde. Il se mit à trembler, à accumuler les pulls Jean découvrit que sa température était inférieure à la normale.

" Vous ne voulez toujours pas mettre Logan au courant ? "

" Je ne parviens pas à le contacter. Il a dressé une véritable muraille autour de sa tête. Je ne peux pas passer à travers sans le blesser, et je ne veux pas user d'un tel procédé. "

" Moi non plus. Mais Kurt va très mal. "

" Je sais. J'ai concentré mes efforts sur une autre cible. J'essaie de trouver la mère adoptive de Kurt. D'après lui, elle est quelque part en Europe de l'Est. Comme il m'a parlé de pouvoirs magiques, je l'ai d'abord cherchée parmi les mutants, mais elle n'y est pas. Je dois examiner tous les humains d'Europe et même avec Cérébro c'est une tâche fastidieuse. "

" Je sais que vous y arriverez. "

" Je le dois. Si je ne peux pas la trouver, je vous enverrai chercher Logan. "

" A propos de lui… Vous savez comment il va ? "

" Non. Je sais seulement qu'il est toujours dans la même région. "

Après plusieurs soirées d'efforts, Charles trouva enfin la femme qu'il cherchait. Une bohémienne d'une quarantaine d'années, roumaine, dotée d'un puissant pouvoir qui n'était pas d'origine mutante. En l'examinant de plus près, il reconnut l'empreinte de Kurt mais un Kurt plus jeune, heureux, insouciant, vif comme l'éclair. Il allait contacter la femme quand elle parla.

" Vous réveillez en moi des souvenirs d'un garçon que je croyais mort. Je sens en vous qu'il est vivant et que vous vous occupez de lui. Qui êtes-vous ? "

" Je m'appelle Charles Xavier. Je suis un mutant doté d'un pouvoir de télépathie. Je dirige un institut qui s'occupe des mutants. J'ai recueilli Kurt il y a quelques mois. Cela fait plusieurs semaines que j'essaie de vous joindre. "

" Je suis Margali Szardos, la mère adoptive de Kurt. Je suis sorcière. Je ne sais pas comment mais je peux utiliser les mêmes pouvoirs que vous et lire dans votre tête. Je vois que mon fils va très mal. Que se passe-t-il ? "

" C'est pour cela que je vous contacte. Je ne sais pas ce dont souffre Kurt, et nous ne parvenons pas à le soigner. Il a besoin de vous. "

" Où êtes-vous ? "

" A Salem Center, près de New York. "

" Je serai là après-demain. Merci de m'avoir appelée. Je suis impatiente de faire votre connaissance. "

Quand Charles avait coupé la communication, il était plus de onze heures du soir. Kurt dormait. Il remit au lendemain de le prévenir de l'arrivée de sa mère.

Il le trouva dans sa chambre.

" Kurt ? "

Le jeune homme, assis sur son lit, tourna la tête vers lui.

" J'ai appelé ta mère, Margali. Elle arrive demain. "

Kurt détourna la tête et recommença à jongler avec les formes de bois que Logan lui avait taillé dans une grosse branche sèche. Conscient d'être observé, il posa une boule en équilibre sur la pointe de sa queue tout en faisant tourner en l'air, le plus vite possible, les étoiles, le cube, le dodécaèdre, la pyramide et les animaux (A/N : oui, j'ai vu Troie. Mais j'avais déjà eu l'idée avant). Le professeur finit par le laisser.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ?

Le lendemain après-midi, une femme se présenta à la porte du manoir. Elle était grande, blonde, avec un visage ovale et des yeux gris vert. Charles la reconnut aussitôt.

" Margali, bienvenue. Je suis Charles Xavier. Vous avez fait bon voyage ? "

" Je suis contente d'être arrivée. " Elle avait un accent semblable à celui de Kurt, avec des nuances slaves. De plus près, ses cheveux n'étaient pas blonds, mais châtain clair, avec des fils blancs.

" Je pense que quelqu'un va l'être encore plus que vous. " Il regarda dans le hall. " Où est-il, à propos ? "

" Dans sa chambre. " dit Jean avec tristesse. " Il n'a pas voulu descendre. "

Margali releva sa manche et dégrafa un bracelet qu'elle portait.

" Tenez, s'il vous plait, portez-lui ceci. Il va venir. "

Jean remonta chercher Kurt. Charles utilisa l'attente pour faire les présentations.

Un " ressort garni de fourrure ", selon l'expression que Jean glissa à l'oreille de Scott, dévala l'escalier et courut vers eux.

" _Mama _! "

(A/N : Des mots sur ce " Mama ". En allemand, Kurt se dit Mutti. C'est cela que Kurt aurait dû crier, puisque dans mon univers Margali est sa mère. Mais j'ai lu un livre (_Un endroit où grandir_, Simon French) où le héros, un jeune allemand, appelle sa mère Mama. J'ai donc gardé ce mot, très enfantin, pour l'émotion ensuite, Kurt dira Mutti.)

Kurt était dans les bras de sa mère qui le serra contre elle jusqu'à ce que son rythme cardiaque ralentisse un peu, puis l'écarta et le tint à bout de bras.

" Laisse-moi te regarder… Que tu as grandi ! "

" Ça fait longtemps. " sanglota Kurt.

" Presque un an, mon cœur. J'arrive juste pour t'annoncer la naissance de ta nièce… elle s'appelle Déborah. "

Kurt fondit en larmes et s'effondra sur l'épaule de sa mère.

" Chut… Ça va aller… Tout va bien aller… Je suis là. "

" _Mama_… "

" Chut… Pleure, mon cœur. Pleure. "

Kurt finit par se calmer et réussit à aller s'asseoir à côté de sa mère et de tout le monde. Margali fit circuler des photographies Kurt parla un peu pour les commenter.

" C'est Jimaine ? Oh la la, elle avait doublé de volume ! "

" Pas autant que moi quand je l'attendais… "

Kurt pouffa de rire. Les autres le regardèrent avec joie.

Margali était fascinée par la mutation. Ils en parlèrent tout le reste de la soirée et pendant le repas puis ils parlèrent du cirque, jusqu'à ce que Kurt pique du nez. Il prit son médicament et alla se coucher.

Margali avait souhaité discuter en privé avec Charles. Ils s'étaient installés dans son bureau.

" Vous aviez raison, Kurt ne va vraiment pas bien. J'espère pouvoir le soigner, mais il me faudra du temps. "

" Vous l'avez. "

" Il a beaucoup souffert, n'est-ce pas ? "

" Il a été maltraité, physiquement et psychologiquement. Il a été transformé en arme vivante avant de réussir à s'enfuir de l'organisation qui le manipulait. Il a trouvé un moment l'équilibre ici avec un autre de mes élèves, qui est parti depuis. Il fait des cauchemars et doit prendre un médicament pour dormir. "

" Il n'aurait pas été blessé récemment ? J'ai cru remarquer quelque chose à son épaule gauche. "

" Oui. Il se l'est déboîtée. Vous avez l'œil. "

" J'ai l'habitude. Dans mon métier, je dois tout surveiller. "

" Vous pouvez rester ici combien de temps ? "

" Autant que nécessaire. Mes amis s'occupent du cirque. "

Kurt était le seul sujet abordable.

" Le jour où j'ai appris sa mort a été un des pires moments de ma vie. Kurt est de ces personnes si vivantes qu'on ne les imagine pas mourir. J'ai senti que quelque chose n'était pas vrai, mais j'avais perdu tout espoir. Vous m'avez prouv qu'il était en vie. Je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissante. "

" Je suis désolé de vous le présenter dans cet état. "

" Ce qui est fait est fait. Il a beaucoup changé… Et je n'ai pas besoin de mes pouvoirs pour le voir. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi maigre. "

" Il fait de l'anorexie depuis une dizaine de jours. C'est venu peu à peu. Ce soir, c'est la première fois qu'il a mangé réellement depuis plus d'une semaine. "

" Je ne vous accuse pas ! Kurt a un métabolisme très rapide, et de forts besoins énergétiques. Il lui suffit de manquer d'appétit quelques jours pour perdre du poids, quand il faudrait plusieurs semaines à quelqu'un d'autre. L'état dans lequel il est me montre juste combien il a souffert. Comment était-il quand vous l'avez recueilli ? "

" Epuisé, blessé, et en choc traumatique. Il a eu plusieurs jours difficiles avant de reprendre des forces avec l'aide de l'élève dont je vous ai parlé. Il semblait d'être bien remis. Et puis cet élève est parti et Kurt s'est effondré. "

" Qui est cet élève ? "

" Un des mutants les plus délicats que j'ai rencontrés. Ils sont devenus amis. C'était le seul qui parvenait à calmer Kurt quand il faisait un cauchemar ou qu'il avait peur. Il lui manque beaucoup. "

" Vous pouvez m'en dire plus, Charles. Vos secrets seront bien gardés. "

Charles sourit légèrement.

" Il s'appelle Logan. C'est un ancien soldat. Il a été manipulé par la même organisation qui a enlevé Kurt, il y a quelques années, et a été gravement traumatisé. Il a perdu la mémoire. Il a un facteur autoguérisseur, qui l'empêche de vieillir, et des griffes. Il est très sauvage. Comme il s'est enfui le premier de l'organisation dont Kurt s'est évadé – ce sont les seuls à avoir jamais réussi (A/N : et je sais depuis que Logan ne s'est PAS évadé…) – il l'a pris sous sa protection. Ils avaient une très bonne influence l'un sur l'autre. Mais Logan a eu des problèmes et s'est enfui dans un mouvement de panique. J'ai essayé de le contacter, car il est également télépathe, mais il m'empêche de le joindre. "

" Il ne sait pas ce qui arrive à Kurt ? "

" Non. Il serait revenu s'il était au courant. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop s'il faut le prévenir ou non. Il a tant de problèmes que je n'ai pas envie d'y ajouter ceux de Kurt. "

" Je vais m'occuper de Kurt. J'espère le guérir. Mais j'ai besoin de liberté d'action. Et il faudra arrêter les médicaments. J'agirai sur ses rêves et sa mémoire. Je ne peux pas vous en dire trop, mais je vous assure qu'il ne sera pas en danger. "

" Je vous fais confiance. "

" Du reste, vous avez déjà vérifié mes sentiments vis à vis de Kurt. "

" Oui, et je suis impressionné. Vous ne connaissiez aucun mutant avant de le trouver au bord de cette rivière. "

" Aucun mutant, non, mais les anormalités physiques ou psychiques ne sont pas réservées aux mutants. Et puis Kurt était vraiment adorable. "

Margali s'installa dans la chambre voisine de celle de Kurt. Elle comprit tout de suite qui avait occupé cette chambre avant elle. Il avait laissé des vêtements serrés dans un coin d'armoire, six marques parallèles sur le solide chêne de son lit et son essence même dans chaque molécule d'air.

Elle alla regarder Kurt dormir. Il était roulé en boule dans son lit, le visage paisible ses narines brillaient comme si un feu brûlait à l'intérieur. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux courts. Ils pourraient repousser, cacher ses oreilles, comme avant. Mais pour la part que ça aurait dans son futur, il pouvait aussi bien être tondu.

Toute la journée, Kurt fit visiter à sa mère le manoir et les alentours. Ils parlaient tout ce temps, en allemand. Aux repas, Kurt dévora comme avant, totalement absorbé par la conversation. Le soir, ils regardèrent un film et Kurt s'endormit tranquillement. Margali passa la nuit à son chevet. Elle savait désormais ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Son travail commença la nuit suivante. Quand Kurt se mit à gémir dans son sommeil, elle alla le rejoindre, entra dans son rêve et l'aida à transformer son cauchemar en quelque chose de pacifique. Kurt se réveilla, étourdi et tout étonné.

" Ça va ? " demanda Jean qui était venue, inquiète.

Kurt hocha la tête.

" Tu comprends ce que je veux faire, maintenant ? " lui demanda Margali.

" _Ja. Danke sehr, Mutti._ "

Elle lui sourit.

" _Bitte sehr_. Dors, maintenant. Tu n'auras plus jamais ce cauchemar. "

Kurt se rallongea dans ses couvertures, ferma les yeux et se détendit. Il s'était rendormi aussitôt.

" Ce que je fais tient de la magie, de l'hypnose et de l'exorcisme. Je l'aide à annuler ses cauchemars. Quand il n'aura plus peur, il pourra continuer seul "

" Et ça fonctionnera toujours ? "

" Toute sa vie. On parle même d'un cas où cela s'est transmis aux descendants. "

Jean regarda Kurt qui avait ramené un poing contre sa bouche.

" Il est adorable. On dirait qu'il suce son pouce. "

Margali contempla son fils avec un sourire attendri.

" Ce sont des souvenirs très lointains, alors. Il a arrêté de sucer son pouce à onze mois, quand ses crocs ont percé. "

Son regard remonta sur Jean.

" Nous pouvons retourner nous coucher. Allez rejoindre votre ami. Ils vous attend. "

Jean s'entendit dire : " Je voudrais vous parler, quand vous pourrez . "

Après le petit déjeuner, Kurt et Margali s'installèrent dans la chambre de Logan.

(A/N : Les passages entre sont traduits de l'allemand.)

" Je pensais pas que ça marcherait. Que ça serait si simple. "

" Cela ne sera peut-être pas toujours aussi simple. C'est sur ta mémoire que j'agis. Tes cauchemars, la magie les fait disparaître pendant que tu dors, et tu n'en gardes pas de souvenir, mais il nous faudra aussi éradiquer ces souvenirs de jour. Le cerveau ne les traite pas de la même manière. "

" Ça sera difficile ? "

" Tu devras revivre ces souvenirs. Je serai là, mais tu devras les revoir entièrement. "

" Et j'irai mieux, après ? "

" Tu seras comme les autres ici, et comme nous au cirque. Tu auras de mauvais souvenirs, mais ils ne t'empêcheront pas de vivre et d'être heureux. "

" Combien de temps il faudra pour que je sois guéri ? "

" Je pense qu'en une semaine on aura fait le plus gros. "

" Une semaine ! "

" Cela sera très dur, tu sais. Tu m'en voudras peut-être de te faire subir ça. C'est normal. "

" Je peux pas t'en vouloir. "

" Pas réellement, pas tout le temps. Mais pendant qu'on travaillera, peut-être. "

" Une semaine, ça sera sans s'arrêter ? "

" Non, tu ne le supporterais pas. On fera ça le matin. "

" On commence maintenant ? "

" Si tu veux. Tu es prêt ? "

" Je peux pas l'être. Mais je te fais confiance. "

" Souviens-toi, je resterai avec toi tout le temps. Je vais te tenir la main si tu veux. Tu ne peux pas te perdre dans tes souvenirs. Si je vois que ça va trop mal, j'arrêterai. "

" D'accord. "

Margali alla prendre dans son sac les objets qu'elle avait amenés. Sur ses indications, Kurt les disposa en losange sur le lit, autour d'eux. Margali prit la main de son fils puis récita l'incantation préliminaire lui permettant d'entrer dans sa mémoire.

Elle dit ensuite la seconde formule, en langues diverses, d'une longueur à rebuter un éléphant hypermnésique – mais pas une sorcière – et la pièce disparut autour d'eux. Ils étaient en Allemagne. C'était le jour où Kurt avait disparu.

Ce matin là, ils avancèrent de presque un mois. A l'inverse du sommeil, les souvenirs paraissaient durer leur longueur pleine mais il ne s'était écoulé que quelques instants. Epuisé, Kurt se reposa un peu alors que sa mère lui racontait une histoire. L'après-midi, ils partirent se promener dans les bois, discutant d'autres souvenirs de Kurt, moins mauvais – des souvenirs qui ne nécessiteraient pas le traitement de choc magique.

Le deuxième jour était toujours dix fois pire que le premier. Ce n'était pas à cause des souvenirs, ni du patient, ni de son chaman – parce que c'était une méthode chamanique – et rien n'avait jamais pu atténuer la souffrance. Prostré contre sa mère, Kurt pleura longtemps Margali refusa les calmants, la télépathie, ne jeta elle-même aucun sort sur son fils.

" La convalescence est parfois plus violente que la maladie. " expliqua-t-elle aux élèves qui avaient exprimé leur malaise et leur indignation. " Ce que je fais à Kurt est nécessaire. Demain, il ira mieux, et après-demain encore plus. Il savait ce qu'il allait subir et m'a donné tout son accord. Je comprends que vous soyez choqués par son état, mais rappelez-vous ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière. Kurt a dormi à poings fermés sans médicament, sans avoir regardé la télévision avant, et sans aucune aide de ma part. Il est déjà en train de guérir. Faites-lui confiance pour cette part. "

Charles examina longtemps cette femme et sentit qu'elle disait la vérité.

Kurt avait perdu connaissance il tremblait.

" Ne pouvons-nous rien faire pour lui ? "

" Non, hélas. Il a besoin de traverser cette épreuve pour pouvoir guérir. De nombreuses personnes ont été soignées ainsi. Il y avait des enfants parmi elles, de jeunes rescapés de camps nazis, qui avaient vu leurs parents se faire abattre par un SS. Le deuxième jour du traitement, ils sont restés inconscients plusieurs heures, et ne donnaient presque aucun signe de vie. Une semaine plus tard, ils recommençaient à manger et à jouer. Aujourd'hui, ils sont mariés, ont des enfants et des petits-enfants. Ils sont heureux. Kurt s'en sortira. "

Qu'est-ce que Logan penserait de ce traitement ? S'il avait vu Kurt dans cet état, il aurait probablement mis Margali en pièces, phase nécessaire ou pas. Il faudrait lui dire un jour, le mettre au courant, lui expliquer. Il s'en voudrait. Rien n'était parfait. Et rien ne tentait même de l'être.

Le lendemain, Kurt supporta un peu mieux l'épreuve, et le lendemain encore mieux. Ils avaient parcouru presque cinq mois. Margali était confiante. Les autres aussi. Kurt se remit à parler en anglais, sauf parfois avec sa mère, quand il ne voulait pas que les autres comprennent. Le cinquième jour, il reprit l'entraînement – gymnase puis Salle des Dangers – et osa se téléporter sur de longues distances.

Il réussit à persuader Hank de le lancer dans une simulation programmée pour Logan, et qui faisait apparaître des soldats du SHIELD. Ils les extermina. Les autres restèrent bouche bée devant l'écran de contrôle. On aurait dit Wolverine… Margali regarda la scène d'un air sombre. Elle l'avait senti venir. Avant, Kurt était doux, pardonnait à ceux qui lui faisaient du mal. Maintenant, il était toujours gentil, mais plus agressif quand on l'énervait, et il avait découvert la rancune. C'était inexorable. Les coupables étaient faciles à trouver lui voulait les punir.

Elle ne l'en empêcherait pas.

Elle parla avec Jean de Scott, de Logan, de ce qu'elle voulait faire. La jeune femme était intelligente et sensible, elle et Scott s'aimaient, mais elle craignait encore le phénix qui tenait de la consumer et elle était gênée par son sex-appeal inconscient qui envoyait les hommes vers elle.

" Quand je me promène avec Scott, il a beau me tenir enlacée, tous les hommes qu'on croise se retournent sur moi, certains me sifflent ou m'abordent… Je n'ose pas sortir seule. "

" Si cela peut vous consoler, il y a quelque chose de normal à ça. Une femme amoureuse attire plus les hommes qu'une qui ne l'est pas. C'est paradoxal mais c'est comme ça. " (A/N : et authentique !)

" J'ai fait beaucoup souffrir Logan… C'est Kurt qui me l'a dit. Je crois qu'il s'est confié à lui. "

Elle lui raconta les circonstances de la fuite de Logan, les quelques nouvelles qu'ils avaient de lui.

" Je sais qu'il peut s'en sortir, mais je me sens coupable, et Scott aussi. Il ne mérite pas de devoir vivre retiré dans son coin. Il est intelligent, il a beaucoup d'humour et il peut être très gentil. Et puis ses talents de combattant et de garde du corps ont été prouvés… Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider. "

" Vous pensez beaucoup à lui, c'est déjà bien. Votre professeur m'a dit qu'il était télépathe. Même si vous ne pouvez pas lui parler, il sent peut-être les sentiments que vous avez pour lui. "

" Je voudrais être sûre qu'il n'y a plus d'amour… "

" Je vous ai beaucoup observée pendant mon séjour. J'ai aimé des hommes et j'ai élevé des enfants. Je sais assez bien ce que c'est que l'amour. Puis-je vous parler franchement ? "

" Oui. Allez-y. "

" Ce que vous avez ressenti pour Logan n'était pas de l'amour à proprement parler. C'était de la fascination, de l'attirance physique – d'après ce qu'on m'a dit sur lui et ce que j'ai senti dans sa chambre, il doit émettre lui aussi des phéromones d'attirance. Le plus gros du problème venait de son conflit avec votre ami, mais ils ont fini par le résoudre avec l'aide du professeur. "

La voix du professeur remonta à la mémoire de Jean : " Logan a un comportement très animal sur ce point-là. Il a besoin d'une hiérarchie fixe, sinon il est perdu. Quand il est arrivé, je commençais en conflit avec Scott pour la place de leader et il l'a senti. Comme c'est un dominant, il s'est mêlé à la bataille, en attaquant Scott pour te conquérir. Je me suis affirmé en tant que leader absolu et ils se sont rangés tous les deux en dessous de moi, au même rang c'est là que votre histoire s'est rompue. "

" Logan ne voulait de moi que pour le pouvoir, alors ? "

" Non, il est tout de même majoritairement humain. Il a senti que tu étais amoureuse de Scott et pas de lui. Il t'a laissée partir. "

" Si vous rencontriez Logan, est-ce que vous pourriez faire quelque chose pour lui ? "

Margali sourit.

" Kurt m'a posé exactement la même question. "

A/N : Voici donc Kurt guéri ou pratiquement. Je vais vous donner un gros scoop sur le prochain chapitre : attention spoiler, Logan va devancer Margali en se manifestant à nouveau au manoir. Allez-y, posez-moi des questions.

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas de dictionnaire de latin : Cruciamentum veut dire supplice, torture. Aviez-vous devin ?

Ich wollte nicht veut dire, comme le traduit Jean, " Je ne voulais pas "

Danke sehr, Mutti : Merci beaucoup, maman

Bitte sehr : Je t'en prie

Le mot de la fin est pour une constatation affligeante : non, décidément, je ne suis pas capable de garder mon sérieux.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Courrier

Chapitre 7 : Courrier

A/N : Salut !

Malgré tous mes efforts, je n'ai pas pu lancer ce chapitre en même temps que Nocturne, car, les journées ne comptant que 24 heures, je n'ai pas eu le temps de les taper tous les deux, en plus de scanner les dessins. Voici donc, avec un déplorable retard, la suite de Justice Immanente.

Réponses aux reviews :

**Falang** : Sadique ? Je sais. Niark niark. Non, sérieusement, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire mais l'idée... m'intéressait, voilà. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer d'avantage ! J'aime bien mettre Margali, parce que ça m'amuse toujours de penser à Kurt enfant... Merci ! Pour Scott, moi non plus je ne le porte pas dans mon coeur, mais je n'ai rien de particulier contre Jean. Et je persiste à dire que vous avez des intuitions perturbantes ! Bon sang, dans Harry Potter, c'est à peine si j'ose lire vos reviews parfois, depuis que j'ai vu une part de mon plan y apparaître !!!!! Non, je dirai pas ce que c'est !

**horospirit** : Salut ! Je ne suis pas encore allée voir ton site mais je vais y aller, promis. Merci !

**diablo-satoshi** : comment et qui le remarquera en premier ? Oh, je suis restée très classique ( pour une fois...) enfin, tu verras. Merci !

**Shaniane** : Oh, quelle belle review ! Merci, merci, merci !!!! J'adore la relire, ça me fait super plaisir quand mes lecteurs se décaracassent pour m'écrire des compliments pareils... Hum. Pour la douleur, tu as hélas entièrement raison. Je fais avec. Je suis hypersensible... C'est comme ça. J'écris toujours Déborah avec un h ! C'est normal, c'est un prénom juif ! Je te salue aussi, mais sans claquer des mains. A l'idienne. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Mayreendalmrin **(je réussirai un jour à retenir l'orthographe de ton pseudo...) : Ton perso, c'est toi en fait, non ? ;o) J'ai jamais osé, moi, et il n'y aura pas de perso inventé dans cette fic. Par contre, il y en a une tripotée dans Nocturne ! Ainsi que dans Mon enfant, mon petit, qui se passe avant, et dans la suite de Nocturne, qui n'a pas encore de titre. Je suis un peu en panne pour les titres.

* * *

Chaque matin, Charles recevait une masse de courrier. Lettres d'insultes, demandes d'aide, propositions d'interviews, factures, journaux, rares lettres personnelles. Il isolait toujours les enveloppes dont il reconnaissait l'écriture et les ouvrait en dernier. 

Cette écriture lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Le cachet et les timbres indiquaient le Canada. Pas de nom d'expéditeur. L'enveloppe ouverte révéla une longue lettre manuscrite où était niché un chèque d'un montant à tomber par terre. Les deux signatures lui indiquèrent, sans la moindre délicatesse envers son esprit, l'identité de l'expéditeur.

Bonjour, Professeur.

Comme vous pouvez le voir, les combats à mains nues me permettent de gagner largement ma vie. Ne jetez pas ce chèque. Je vous l'ai envoyé pour rembourser les dégâts que j'ai causé en m'enfuyant, et ce que je vous ai coûté. Et puis compte tenu du temps que j'ai passé à cogner sur des gars ivres morts pour réunir cette somme, je trouverais particulièrement mesquin de votre part de la refuser.

J'ai senti votre empreinte et celle de Jean des dizaines de fois. Vous devez vous demander ce que je fais, hein ? Eh bien, j'ai sillonné les Etats du nord, ainsi que le sud du Canada, en écumant les bars peuplés de gens bien trop recherchés par la police pour raconter des choses à propos d'un nabot aux poings et aux côtes bizarrement durs qui bat tout le monde. Je pars sitôt mes gains empochés. J'ai traversé la frontière 12 fois, en passant par les forêts. Les agents de l'immigration ont une odeur très particulière et reconnaissable.

Maintenant, je suis au Canada. J'aime ce pays. C'est sûrement vrai que c'est chez moi, parce que ce que j'éprouve est... oui, assez semblable.

Ma télépathie – je devrais dire mon empathie – progresse par à-coups, mais je m'y fais peu à peu. Je continue les exercices que vous m'avez appris. Ça aide.

Ma mémoire revient. Elle revient sur... le SHIELD. J'ai de plus en plus de flashes. Je vois une cuve de liquide, des aiguilles, des appareils bizarres, des scientifiques. Ils n'étaient pas tous mauvais, ça m'a beaucoup surpris. Certains avaient pitié de moi. C'est le docteur Cornélius qui supervisait l'expérience, mais sous les ordres de Wraith.

J'ai vu Dents de Sabre, aussi. Surtout des impressions. On s'est toujours haïs. Je sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être que lui le sait.

Depuis que je suis au Canada, j'ai découvert d'autres souvenirs. Ils sont bizarres. Je ne peux pas les dater. C'est des lieux, des personnes que je n'ai jamais vus et pourtant j'avais l'impression de les reconnaître. Je me sentais aussi très différent. Un peu comme un enfant. Est-ce que ça pourrait vraiment être des souvenirs de quand j'étais enfant ? Professeur, j'ai tellement envie de retrouver la mémoire, et j'ai peur en même temps ! Qu'est-ce que je vais découvrir ? J'ai fait des choses tellement moches dans ma vie...

Pendant encore une page, Logan lui ouvrait son cœur, lui parlant avec une sincérité et une confiance qu'il n'avaient jamais montrées jusque là. Son expression était imparfaite, mais claire ; son orthographe étonnamment juste. Logan achevait ses paragraphes par une phrase qui lui en apprit beaucoup.

J'ai bloqué mon esprit, posés les barrières que vous m'avez apprises. Au début, c'était juste pour dormir, mais avec tous ces flashes je les ai gardées parce que j'avais trop mal. Je garde les barrières parce que je continue à me méfier de tout, mais je vous donne mon numéro de téléphone. Appelez-moi quand vous voulez.

Fidèlement vôtre, Logan.

Suivait un numéro de téléphone au Canada. Le professeur contempla un moment la lettre, puis décrocha le téléphone et appela sa banque.

* * *

Il examina les autres lettres, tapa quelques réponses, étudia les cas des jeunes gens qui lui écrivaient et réfléchit à l'endroit où il allait les envoyer. Ceux qui étaient malades étaient pris en charge par Moira, son ex-femme. Les autres allaient dans des foyers. Aucun de ses jeunes correspondants n'avait jamais demandé à être accueilli à l'Institut. Les rumeurs qui circulaient sur eux leurs gâchaient vraiment la vie. Fallait-il pour autant envisager une nouvelle campagne de réhabilitation ? (A/N : avant de me lyncher, rappelez-vous que je ne respecte pas la continuité d'origine, et c'est bien peu dire. La campagne du Times a eu lieu, mais Iceberg n'a pas été blessé.) 

Son travail lui prit toute la matinée. Il alla déjeuner avec ses étudiants – Margali était encore avec eux – et leur expliqua ce que Logan avait écrit, moins le passage où il se confiait. Ses élèves se mirent à discuter avec animation. Kurt, qui était resté perplexe un moment avant de se décider à sourire, le regardait avec attention.

" Est-ce qu'il sait ce qui m'est arrivé ? " chuchota-t-il.

" Non. J'ai essayé de le joindre, mais il a posé d'épaisses barrières sur son esprit. "

" Vous pensez qu'il faut lui dire ? "

" C'est à toi de décider. "

Kurt secoua la tête avec détermination.

" Non. Ça lui ferait trop de peine. Il a déjà subi trop de choses. "

" Tu sais, il a retrouvé beaucoup de sa mémoire. Il aura peut-être des souvenirs... je ne sais pas si tu pourras tout lui cacher. "

" Il sait ce qui m'est arrivé. Il sait tout. Il m'a promis de ne rien raconter à personne, jamais. C'est pour ça que plusieurs jours il est resté loin de tout le monde. Il avait peur de s'énerver. Je veux pas lui dire ce qui s'est passé. Il s'est occupé de moi comme un grand frère. Je veux pas qu'il pense que c'est sa faute, ce qui m'est arrivé. C'est pas sa faute. Mais s'il apprend ce qui s'est passé, il pensera que c'est sa faute et je pourrai jamais le persuader du contraire. "

Le professeur en restait sans voix. Margali leva la tête vers lui d'un air apitoyé, se leva et vint taper sur l'épaule de son fils.

" Change de place avec moi, tu veux ? Bobby voudrait réentendre l'histoire du prêtre et du rabbin dans un bar. "

Kurt obéit sans discuter. Margali s'assit confortablement dans sa chaise et regarda Charles avec un sourire consolateur.

" Kurt a un certain goût pour les tirades à couper le souffle. Il est très sensible et je lui ai appris très tôt à parler à un adulte s'il avait un problème. Mais lui a appris très tôt à se dissimuler. Il est capable d'accumuler beaucoup de choses, de les garder enfouies plusieurs mois et de les relâcher brusquement quand il en a l'occasion. Il connaît également la valeur d'un secret et j'ai cru comprendre que lui et Logan en partagent beaucoup. Il a dû bien peser le pour et le contre avant de vous parler. Tout ce qu'il vous a dit est vrai. Il ne sait pas mentir. "

" Vous avez entendu ce qu'il a dit ? " demanda le professeur, inquiet.

" Non, j'ai juste vu vos visages. Et j'ai supposé que Logan avait part mêlée à l'affaire. Vous avez une expression très particulière dès qu'il s'agit de lui. "

Charles se sentit sourire.

" Je n'avais pas pensé à cela. "

Margali haussa un sourcil.

" Cela m'étonne de votre part. "

" Personne n'est parfait. "

Scott mit un terme à leur conversation en tapant son verre avec son couteau.

" Oui, Scott ? "

" Au nom de tous mes camarades, j'ai une question à vous poser, professeur.

" Oui ? "

" Quand allez-vous appeler Logan ? "

" Ce soir. "

* * *

Le soir, enfermé à double tour dans son bureau, Charles composa le numéro indiqué au bas de la lettre. Logan décrocha presque aussitôt. La communication était lointaine, mais sa voix était assez nette pour saisir toutes les émotions par les modulations de sa voix. 

Ils engagèrent la conversation. Logan resta un moment à des thèmes très ordinaires, et Charles devina qu'il écoutait, derrière sa voix, s'il y avait quelqu'un avec lui, espionnant leur conversation. Après vingt minutes de badinage frustrant, Logan finit par se détendre et ils purent discuter. Charles se retint de le harceler sur le sujet qui taraudait tout le monde, ses combats dans les bars. Ils se contenta d'apprendre que Logan pour autant qu'il s'en souvienne, se battait depuis longtemps dans les bars pour gagner sa vie. Il n'avait tué personne. Sa technique était parfaitement rodée : avec sa taille, il n'impressionnait personne, et surprenait en battant ses premiers adversaires. Les enchères montaient (il donnait de faux signes de faiblesse si elles ne le faisaient pas assez vite), il battait son dernier adversaire, raflait l'argent et se volatilisait. Avait-il utilisé ses griffes, agressé quelqu'un en dehors des combats, été poursuivi ? Le mystère restait entier.

Ils parlèrent longuement de sa mémoire et de la mémoire en général. Charles fut agréablement surpris de le voir s'intéresser à quelque chose d'autre que lui. Il lui conseilla de nouveau exercices de télépathie et de relaxation, pour s'endormir avec des barrières plus légères.

Après plus d'une heure et demi de conversation, Logan soupira.

" Ça va ? "

Logan resta silencieux. Charles augmenta son ouïe et entendit sa respiration hachée. Enfin. C'était une chose très douloureuse à penser, mais Logan devait craquer. Il ne lui avait pas encore dit quel était la vraie raison de cette lettre.

" Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. "

" Je... Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai. Je suis libre ici et en sécurité, mais je me sens prisonnier. Je ne me rappelle pas m'être senti aussi mal depuis que je me suis enfui. Vous me manquez tous. Mais... Je ne peux pas revenir. Je vous ai fait trop de mal. "

" Rien ni personne ne t'interdit de revenir. Tu nous manques à tous. "

" Comment va Kurt ? "

" Il nous a tout dit. "

" (censuré). Comment va-t-il ? "

" Il s'est remis. Sa mère l'a guéri. "

" Margali ? J'aimerais bien la rencontrer un jour. Il m'a beaucoup parlé d'elle. "

" Oui, c'est quelqu'un de formidable. Elle aussi aimerait te rencontrer. "

Logan resta silencieux à nouveau.

" Jean et Scott m'ont demandé de te dire qu'ils te pardonnaient. "

Logan gloussa nerveusement.

" Ça m'étonnerait. "

" Pourquoi ? "

" C'est impossible. J'ai volé Jean à Scott, je l'ai humilié. J'ai bien senti leurs odeurs. Vous savez, j'ai pas besoin de ma télépathie pour connaître l'odeur des gens. Je n'ai qu'à flairer l'air. Je peux connaître l'état des gens à plusieurs mois de distance. Au mieux, ils mettront plusieurs années à me pardonner. Même si Scott est gentil. "

Totalement estomaqué, Charles dut utiliser ses pouvoirs pour lui répondre.

" Si ce n'est pas cela qui te tracasse, qu'y a-t-il ? "

" Tout. " balbutia Logan. " Rien ne va. "

Sa voix tremblait, cette fois. Charles pensa qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu ni entendu pleurer, à part pendant sa crise. Et aussi qu'il le reconnaissait même dans cette faiblesse.

" Tu te sens prisonnier ? "

" Je suis fatigué... "

" C'est normal, Logan. Tu en as traversées de dures, ces derniers mois. Les choses te retombent dessus. "

" Vous saviez que ça allait arriver ? " demanda la voix, totalement mouillée.

" Non, je ne savais rien. Malgré tous mes efforts et l'aide de Nick Fury, je suis incapable de prévoir tes réactions, ou seulement à long terme. Tu es quelqu'un de fascinant, tu sais. "

Son interlocuteur eut un éclat de rire nerveux qui ressemblait à un lourd sanglot.

" C'est pas ça qui va arranger mes affaires. "

" J'essaie juste de te remonter le moral. "

" J'ai peur que votre méthode ne soit pas bonne, prof. "

Il bâilla.

" Tu es fatigué ? "

" Oui. "

La longue conversation devait l'avoir éreinté, effectivement.

" Bon. Je pense avoir saisi le problème. Tu voudrais habiter ailleurs ? "

" Oui. "

" Où voudrais-tu aller ? "

" Je ne sais pas. " répondit Logan d'une voix misérable. " Je ne veux pas encore rentrer à l'Institut. Pas tout de suite. "

" Il te faudrait quelque chose qui y ressemble, mais où tu puisses être tranquille et récupérer à ton rythme... Ecoute, j'ai une idée, mais je dois passer un coup de fil. Tu veux bien patienter un moment ? "

" Oui. Bien sûr. "

" Bon. Ne quitte pas, je vais appeler sur une autre ligne. "

Charles posa le téléphone sur la table, décrocha un autre combiné et composa le numéro d'un ami à lui, non mutant mais vigoureusement pro mutants, qui tenait avec sa femme une réserve naturelle dans le Saskatchewan. (A/N : moi qui sais qui sont ces personnages, oh la jolie allitération, tiens encore, je trouve que c'est énorme. Enfin, vous verrez.) Il lui parla de Logan, lui expliqua ce qu'il voulait.

" Pour le calme, c'est parfait ici. Il s'entend bien avec les animaux ? "

" Il est plus à l'aise avec eux qu'avec les humains. Il lui est souvent arrivé de dormir dehors, au manoir. "

" Il devrait être parfaitement à l'aise ici. Il y a une cabane de bûcheron où il pourra habiter, elle est éloignée de la route et à une dizaine de kilomètres de chez nous. Il sera tranquille. Pour moi, c'est parfaitement d'accord. "

" Et Helen ? "

" Elle est absente pour le moment, mais je sais qu'elle sera d'accord elle aussi. Ne vous en faites pas, Charles. Il sera parfaitement bien ici, et il aura tout le temps de se remettre. "

Pour une rare fois, le sens de la répartie de Charles s'était arrêté et il ne répondit rien. La longue conversation avec Logan devait l'avoir fatigué plus qu'il ne pensait.

" Charles ? Vous êtes toujours là ? "

" Oui... oui. Je réfléchissais. "

Jarod rit.

" Je vous assure qu'il ne nous dérangera pas. En plus, nous venons d'accueillir une meute de loups. Ils devraient bien s'entendre. "

Logan pensa la même chose ; l'annonce de la meute de loups sembla même agir comme déclencheur pour dissiper ses dernières réticences. Charles le mit en relation avec Jarod ; ils restèrent un moment en ligne, puis Logan lui lança un petit signal télépathique l'invitant à les rejoindre. D'une voix heureuse, il lui dit qu'il partait pour la réserve.

" Je n'aurai plus ce numéro de téléphone, mais vous pourrez me joindre par télépathie. "

" Je suis contente que les choses se soient arrangées. "

" Je le suis, moi aussi. Merci, prof. "

* * *

A/N : (ce message date d'avant que je constate que je ne pourrais pas publier ce chapitre en même temps que Nocturne, mais je l'ai gardé tel quel parce qu'il m'amuse) J'ai plusieurs bonnes raisons de m'arrêter maintenant. J'ai fini ma scène. Je suis fatiguée. Regarder Mutant X ne me donne pas plus d'idées. Enfin, le nouveau micro est arrivé et je n'ai plus que la journée de demain pour taper ce chapitre, celui de Nocturne, qui est encore plus long, scanner des dessins, dont une demi-douzaine vont être publiés très vite, et avancer dans mes traductions ! 

J'ai dû beaucoup me retenir pour ne pas décrire les gestes et les impressions de Logan. Mon plan est assez nébuleux maintenant, alors je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer dans le prochain chapitre.

Ceux qui découvriront l'identité de Helen et Jarod ne gagneront rien, parce que c'est vraiment trop facile, ou alors c'est moi qui suis parano.

Si vous trouvez ce chapitre court, une consolation : je pense exactement la même chose que vous. (Ça y est. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir faire pire que les excuses boiteuses que je vous ai déjà servies. Eh bien si, je pouvais.)


	9. Chapitre 8 : Repos

Chapitre 8 : Repos

A/N : Réponse aux reviews :  
**Shaniane** : "Non, décidement je ne change pas d'avis... ta fic est terrible, que veux-tu que je rajoute d'autre.. Sauf que l'on attend encore la suite avec impatience... Je t'aime Diablo! LOgan aussi! Matteic! Toi aussi je t'adore, vu qu'on est dans les déclamations! Continue à nous écrire de telles merveilles, et tu verras de nombreuses personnes comblées, moi la première!  
Au fait, Jarod, c'est celui du Caméléon?  
Shani"  
**Réponse** : Merci, merci, merci ! (rougit jusqu'aux oreilles). Non, Jarod, c'est pas celui du Caméléon. Il aurait pu s'appeler Jacob,mais en fin de compte ça ne collait pas. Ça m'étonne que vous n'ayez pas encore deviné. Ça me paraît tellement gros, à moi...

**catarina** : "Je t'ai déjà envoye des reviews une fois cette fois c' est pour justice imammente c'est genial continueà écrire et réponds-moi"  
**Réponse** : J'espère que ça ne te vexera pas trop que j'aie corrigé les fautes... Merci beaucoup ! Bien sûr que je continue à écrire ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me faire la remarque ?

**Falang** : "Tiens, je n'avais reviewé ce chap ?... Bizarre... Comment, j'ai dit "bizarre" moi ? Comme c'est bizarre...  
Bon, fini jouer... -  
Bon, alors, je sors le cirage et le chiffon pour polir tout ça... "Polir quoi ?" Bah, mon commentaire pardi ! Ce nouveau chapitre est si bien à nouveau ! Dis, ça te lasse pas d'écrire toujours des trucs géniaux ? (heu... )  
Bref, t'auras compris le fond de ma pensée ! Mais, je tiens en outre à préciser que j'attends le prompt retour de Wolverine (et hop ! illico presto !) ! ! !  
A part ça, pour répondre à ce que tu me demandais je ne sais plus où, je dois te dire, concernant mes fics, que je n'ai pas l'intention de les laisser choir. Seulement, mes vacances n'ont pas été toutes roses et j'ai actuellement de gros soucis avec mes inscriptions à la fac... ce qui a le don pour me déprimer et m'exaspérer tout en même temps !  
En plus, j'ai commencé d'autres textes (dont une nouvelle histoire sur fanfiction) et j'aimerai m'atteler sérieusement à une histoire originale... Bref, mes fics sont un peu au rencart en ce moment, dsl... Mais je ne les oublie pas ! (scrogneugneu !)  
Allez, bonne chance pour la suite ! Bonne année université ! (tu as repris maintenant ? Où es-tu, à ce propos, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? )  
à  
Biz"  
**Réponse** : Le cirage, c'est pas pour mes pompes par hasard ? (rigole). Non, non, ça ira, je suis patiente... Enfin, si tu pouvais accélérer un chouïa, parce que je commence à m'inquiéter moi... Cela dit, ça me permet de mieux juger de ce que je vous inflige... (rigole). Alors, tu as pu te réinscrire là où tu voulais, en fin de compte ? Eh bien, je suis toujours à Saint Quentin (en deuxième année ! Yeah ! Avec le système LMD ! Argh !) et toi, tu es où si c'est pas indiscret ?

* * *

Histoire de vous rappeler le pitch de l'histoire – comme, mine de rien, Noël, Nouvel An, tout ça, les esprits sont un peu plus rêveurs que d'habitude, enfin bon – je vous livre les paroles d'une chanson de Queen, _Mother Love_, que je surnomme allez savoir pourquoi 'la chanson de Logan'. Lisez, ça vous renseignera... 

I don't want to sleep with you  
I don't need the passion too  
I don't want a stormy affair  
To make me feel my life is heading somewhere  
All I want is the comfort and care  
Just to know that my woman gives me sweet –  
Mother Love

I've walked too long in this lonely lane  
I've had enough of this same old game  
I'm a man of the world and they say that I'm strong  
But my heart is heavy, and my hope is gone

Out of the city, in the cold world outside  
I don't want pity, just a safe place to hide  
Mama please, let me back inside

I don't want to make no waves  
But you can give me all the love that I crave  
I can't take if you see me cry  
I long for peace before I die  
All I want is to know that you're there  
You're gonna give me all your sweet –  
Mother Love

My body's aching, but I can't sleep  
My dreams are all the company I keep  
Got such a feeling as the sun goes down  
I'm coming home to my sweet –  
Mother Love

****

Tentative de traduction :  
_Je ne veux pas dormir avec toi  
Je ne veux pas de passion non plus  
Je ne veux pas d'affaire orageuse  
Pour sentir que ma vie mène quelque part  
Tout ce que je veux, c'est du confort et du soin  
Juste pour savoir que ma femme me donne de la douceur –  
Mère Amour _

J'ai marché trop longtemps seul sur cette route  
J'en ai assez de ce même vieux jeu  
Je suis un homme connu et ils disent que je suis fort  
Mais mon cœur est lourd et je n'ai plus d'espoir

Hors de la ville, dans le monde froid  
Je ne veux pas de pitié, juste me cacher dans un lieu sûr  
Maman, s'il te plait, laisse-moi revenir

Je ne veux pas ne pas faire de bruit  
Mais tu peux me donner tout l'amour que je veux  
Je ne supporterai pas que tu me voies pleurer  
Je cherche la paix avant la mort  
Tout ce que je veux c'est savoir que tu es là  
Que tu pourras me donner toute ta douceur –  
Mère Amour

Mon corps me fait mal mais je ne peux pas dormir  
Mes rêves sont la seule compagnie qui me reste  
Je sens quelque chose comme le soleil se couche  
J'arrive vers ma douce –  
Mère Amour

de traduction : 

Chanson : Mother Love (Mère Amour)  
Auteur – Compositeur : Brian May, Freddy Mercury  
Interprète : Queen  
Album : Made In Heaven – EMI – 1995

Et c'est parti.

* * *

Logan savait qu'il se comportait de manière assez impolie avec les Hoving. Mais il était tellement fatigué... Il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais été dans cet état. Son facteur autoguérisseur n'était pas capable de traiter ça. Les blessures, les maladies, la fatigue physique, la faim, le froid – tout ça, oui, mais pas cette fatigue qu'il avait par ailleurs renoncé à comprendre. Depuis qu'il était chez les Hoving, il se sentait mieux. Ils lui prêtaient une cabane dans les bois, une vieille cabane de bûcheron retapée, assez grande pour 2-3 personnes. Pas d'électricité, mais l'eau courante et une cheminée. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus. 

Le jour de son arrivée, Logan s'était forcée à la politesse et à un minimum de sociabilité, mais la réserve l'appelait, sauvage. Il y avait l'odeur de cette meute de loups – une meute jeune, moins d'un an depuis leur libération de l'élevage. Il les avait approchés progressivement, laissé son odeur ; quelques mouvements, grognements, et il avait été catalogué mâle dominant indépendant, ne présentant pas de risque de commettre un adultère, et si au courant des mœurs animales et sylvestres que sa station bipède était vraiment un détail. Il commença par baby-sitter les louveteaux, puis monta en grade et put chasser avec les autres dominants.

En fin de compte, Helen ne l'avait pas vu. Jarod le lui avait décrit ; ils avaient très vite décidé tous les deux de le laisser tranquille. Ce mutant mystérieux n'était pas là pour raisons mondaines. Il viendrait quand et s'il en avait envie. Passée une semaine, Logan commença à venir vers la maison. Il lui fallut encore deux jours pour approcher et se laisser approcher ; enfin, ils purent discuter et commencer à l'apprivoiser.

* * *

Par hasard, le soir du jour où Logan avait pour la première fois mangé avec eux (rien de très formel, un simple pique-nique où ils avaient parlé d'animaux, profitant d'un des derniers jours de douceur), Xavier appela Jarod et Helen. 

" Il est assez sauvage, votre bonhomme... mais non, ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien. A vrai dire, je ne vois pas trop avec qui il pourrait entrer en conflit, mais il fait très attention. Il est encore méfiant, mais il ne me paraît pas très perturbé... J'ai vu des cas pires que lui... oui, vous le savez. "

Helen et Jarod alternaient au téléphone.

" Il se laisse apprivoiser peu à peu. Vous avez tenu à ne pas nous dire ce qu'il a vécu exactement, mais en sachant très bien que nous le découvririons, n'est-ce pas ? Oui... Je n'en sais rien. Il ne nous a pas parlé de ça. Il semble se méfier de ses mots, de ce qu'il pourrait dire. Je pense qu'il parle aux loups. Non, je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous. C'est très bien si cela le soulage... Nous lui avons dit qu'il pouvait vous appeler d'ici, mais il ne semble pas en avoir la moindre envie. "

" Difficile à dire, d'un côté je pense que ça aurait été plus simple, d'un autre nous l'aurions sûrement observé d'un œil plus partial si vous nous aviez dit ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Au moins, ainsi, il peut garder ses secrets s'il le préfère... il a l'air du genre à garder ses secrets. Oui, je m'en doute bien. Ah ? Avant d'avoir ses pouvoirs ? Ça pourrait être lié à ce fameux système autoguérisseur ? Oui, mais vous savez bien que nous ne connaissons rien à la télépathie. Les seules que nous avons étudiées sont les familiales, et elles sont soumises à caution. "

La conversation dériva un moment sur la télépathie et les pouvoirs avant de revenir au point précédent.

" Non, laissez-lui juste du temps. Je n'ai pas besoin de connaître ses antécédents pour dire qu'il était à bout de forces quand il est arrivé. Il n'avait plus d'énergie. Je pense que vous pourrez remercier les loups. Ce sont eux qui font le plus gros du travail. Vous auriez-vous son regard quand il en parlait, ce midi ! J'ai rarement vu une étincelle pareille chez un adulte. Non, détrompez-vous, on n'en a pas parlé. On l'a laissé mener la conversation et il n'a pas abordé le sujet. Oui, j'ai vu ça quand j'ai prononcé votre nom le jour de son arrivée. Il est sûr qu'il a le sens de la hiérarchie... A propos de ? Il y a un à propos ? Non, je vous taquine. Attendez. Helen, il demande si......... ? Elle est d'accord. Oui, essayez, mais on peut aussi lui en parler... "

" Il est d'accord ? Parfait. Alors disons... "

* * *

Un soir où, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait rejoint la meute, Logan dormait dans la cabane (il était trop couvert d'odeurs humaines pour rejoindre les loups), le professeur l'appela alors qu'ils s'endormait et lui proposa qu'ils lui rendent visite, mais seulement s'il l'acceptait. Logan, à demi assoupi, réfléchit. Il se sentait mieux, il se sentait à nouveau lui-même. Il se sentait prêt aussi à revoir les autres. 

C'est juste une visite, ou vous voulez me ramener ?

Juste une visite, mais tu pourras repartir avec nous si tu en as envie.

Logan prit à nouveau son temps pour réfléchir. Il voulait bien examiner les choses. Les loups, les X-Men... Charles... Les X-Men, les loups... Les louveteaux et les gosses. Non. Malgré tout, il préférait les humains. Son instinct le savait encore.

Je veux bien que vous veniez.

Tu fais plaisir à tout le monde, Logan. Merci. Dors bien.

Logan sourit en fermant les yeux. Dans son premier sommeil, il lui sembla entendre la voix de Charles, mais il ne s'éveilla pas. Au matin, il entendit à nouveau cette voix : " Nous serons ici dans trois jours, jeudi. "

* * *

Le jeudi, en fin de matinée, Logan était assis sur un arbre abattu et se réchauffait au soleil. Il ne savait pas à quelle heure ils devaient arriver, alors il s'était installé dans la forêt, pas très loin de la route, et attendait en observant les véhicules. Quelques touristes venaient visiter la réserve, mais il n'avait aucun mal à les éviter. Attendre tranquillement, ça lui plaisait. 

Un peu après une heure, un van de l'Institut arriva sur la route. Logan le suivit en courant entre les arbres et le vit tourner dans le chemin qui menait à la maison. Il coupa pour arriver au plus vite et atteignit la maison alors que Hank aidait Charles à sortir. Ils étaient tous là – et une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Margali. Pas la peine de regarder Kurt pour le savoir. Elle était venue ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette odeur ? Humaine, à la base, mais aussi du soufre, de l'encens, quelque chose de fleuri, et une dizaine d'autres qu'ils ne parvenait pas encore à démêler. C'était vexant. Il se dirigea vers eux.

" Logan ! "

Jarod et Helen sortirent de la maison.

Les retrouvailles furent joyeuses. Personne n'avait mangé ; ils préparèrent un déjeuner sur la grande table de la maison d'hôtes et firent ou refirent connaissent pendant le repas. Profitant d'une discussion animée entre Jarod, Helen et Charles, Logan observa tout le monde. Peter, un peu plus à l'aise, Hank et Ororo amoureux, Jean et Scott aussi, mais là ce n'était pas un changement. Son absence devait leur avoir fait du bien, il n'avait pas été dans leurs pattes... Kurt semblait en pleine forme, Margali avait vraiment fait des miracles. Il n'avait plu cette odeur de peur, le parfum amer du secret dissimulé. Bobby – mais oui, la Divine Providence était enfin intervenue, il avait mûri. Logan revint à la conversation en entendant son nom. Jarod proposait qu'il fît visiter la réserve à ses amis.

" Tu dois déjà la connaître mieux que nous. "

" Pas impossible. "

" Au fait, où sont les loups ? "

" Frontière Nord. Ils sont partis à cause des touristes d'avant-hier. Je t'avais dit que ça finirait comme ça. "

" Notre avocat a déjà contacté le leur. "

" Il y a des loups ici ? Tu les connais ? " demanda Kurt.

" J'ai chassé avec eux. " expliqua Logan, préférant garder sous silence le fait qu'il avait aussi joué avec les louveteaux.

" C'est dangereux, un loup ? "

" Pour les humains ? S'ils ont assez à manger, non. C'est grand comme un chien, mais pas apprivoisé, pas habitué à l'homme ; ils craignent les humains. Pour les animaux, c'est une autre histoire. "

Kurt se tourna vers sa mère avec un regard accusateur. Margali leva un doigt.

" Avant de m'accuser, rappelle-toi que je tiens ces histoires d'une époque où les loups attaquaient vraiment les promeneurs égarés et les fermes isolées. "

" On a habité tout un hiver à côté d'un élevage de moutons dont la faiblesse des clôtures était une légende locale, Mutti. Aucun loup ne les a jamais attaqués. "

" Ta mère te racontait des histoires de loups ? "

" Pour me faire dormir. "

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

" Ça n'a jamais marché. Petit, ça lui faisait peur, et ensuite, il ne me croyait plus. "

Margali raconta une légende de loups, puis ils parlèrent du cirque où elle et Kurt avaient travaillé. Ils apprirent alors que Diablo était une véritable célébrité en Allemagne depuis son enfance. Tout le monde prenait son apparence pour un costume, sa téléportation pour un très bon trucage.

" A l'époque, on a fabriqué un costume qui reproduisait exactement mon apparence, un copain du cirque l'a enfilé et on s'est montrés au public. Comme ça, on a pu faire croire à un système de trappes et de fumigènes. Et puis je n'utilisais pas trop la téléportation. Je suis acrobate. C'est elle, la sorcière. "

Il montra Margali de la pointe de sa queue.

* * *

Ils allèrent tranquillement vers la cabane. Hors des oreilles étrangères, Logan se surprit à demander à Charles : 

" Des nouvelles du SHIELD ou de Magnéto ? "

" Rien pour le SHIELD. Kurt a 18 ans dans quelques semaines et il n'aura pas de mal à obtenir une carte d'identité américaine. Du côté de Magnéto, difficile à dire. Ni Jean ni moi ne le détectons, mais cela ne veut rien dire. Je sais que Pietro et Wanda ont rejoint les Ultimates. Eux non plus n'ont aucune nouvelle. "

" Bref, on ne sait rien. "

" Exactement. "

Logan enfonça les mains dans ses poches et mâchonna le bout de bois sucré qu'il avait mis entre ses lèvres. Il fumait beaucoup moins, quasiment plus, car les loups détestaient l'odeur du tabac. Charles et lui marchaient et roulaient un peu à l'écart des autres.

" Logan dis-moi... voudrais-tu revenir avec nous ? "

Logan baissa les yeux vers lui.

" Je peux donner ma réponse sans trop m'impliquer ? "

Charles sourit.

" Si tu préfères. "

" J'ai été bien avec vous, j'ai été bien ici. Je dois choisir. Je respecte énormément ce que vous essayez de faire, vous le savez, mais c'est de moi dont j'ai peur. "

" Tu as encore des crises de rage ? "

" J'ai chassé avec les loups. Je ne contrôlais rien. Ça m'a plu. Pas de ne rien contrôler, de chasser. "

" Ça en soi n'est pas insurmontable. Je pense que tu as un besoin important d'action, que ce soit par la chasse, le combat – quelque chose qui te permette de te défouler. C'est si tu manques de ce défoulement que tu risques d'avoir une crise de rage, de ne plus pouvoir te contrôler. "

" J'en ai marre de ces crises, Charles. " il était obligé de retenir son vocabulaire pour ne pas se mettre à hurler. " C'est peut-être à cause du SHIELD que je suis comme ça, peut-être que je l'ai toujours été, je n'en sais rien. "

" Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Logan. "

Logan enfonça ses mains dans ses poches (ça l'empêchait de sortir ses griffes), croqua dans son bout de bois et ne répondit pas.

" Vous pensez que je représente un danger pour les autres ? "

" Qu'en penses-tu, toi ? "

" Je ne représente pas de danger pour les loups, mais ils sauraient se défendre si je les attaquais. "

" Tes camarades savent se défendre. "

" Pas contre moi, vous le savez bien... et ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle une relation humaine équilibrée. "

Charles ne répondit pas. La note d'humour dans la remarque de Logan lui déplaisait.

" Je devrai reprendre à zéro avec Scott. On s'est vraiment comportés comme deux abrutis. "

" Il s'en veut, tu sais. " Charles lui rapporta la discussion qui avait suivi sa fuite. " Tu n'as pas à faire le travail tout seul. "

Logan ne répondit pas. Charles le regarda avec un sourire intérieur.

" Tu te méfies, n'est-ce pas ? "

" Oui. "

" Je sais que tu es capable de surmonter tes craintes. Sois patient avec Scott. Il ne te connaît pas réellement. Tu lui as seulement présenté le fauve. C'est lui cacher une grande part de ton caractère. "

Logan ne répondit pas, mais sourit légèrement.

* * *

Ils passèrent l'après-midi ensemble, puis Logan les raccompagna à la maison. Il refusa de rester. 

" Je profite de ma liberté avant de vous rejoindre. "

Ils furent ravis.

Le lendemain matin, Logan trouva Margali à la porte de sa cabane.

" Bonjour. "

" Bonjour. "

" Comment allez-vous ? "

Logan hésita. Sans savoir pourquoi, Margali l'impressionnait.

" Mieux. "

" Mais vous vous posez beaucoup de questions, n'est-ce pas ? "

Logan acquiesça. Très bien, elle le lisait à livre ouvert. Kurt lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait le faire. Qu'elle voyait tout de suite si on allait mal et si on lui cachait des choses. Que ses pouvoirs étaient connus à travers l'Allemagne et la Roumanie.

" Venez, marchons un peu. "

Ils partirent sur un sentier qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt. Logan remarqua qu'il adoptait une attitude de soumission, tête baissée, tout le corps en retrait.

" Vous avez soigné Kurt ? "

" Je lui ai appris à vivre avec ses souvenirs. J'ai peur que ce traitement ne fonctionne pas pour vous. Vous résisteriez, et votre mémoire est trop abîmée pour la manipuler. Ça serait dangereux pour nous deux. "

Ils ne parleraient pas de Kurt. Tout son esprit résistait. Il sursauta quand Margali posa une main sur son bras. (A/N : je viens de lire X-Men 96 et je vois Margali sous les traits de Cassandra Nova, le pruneau desséché, alors que c'est celle de la compilation 1980).

" Je ne veux pas vous arracher les mots de la bouche. Vous devez me faire confiance, Logan. Je ne vais pas vous faire souffrir. C'est promis. Je ne vous apporterai aucune douleur. Vous comprenez ? "

" Je ne sais plus ce que ça fait de ne pas souffrir. "

Il lui sembla que, de la main qu'elle avait posée sur son bras, Margali lui envoyait une sensation apaisante.

" Je sais. "

Ils cheminèrent un moment ; Logan se détendait peu à peu. Il savourait la sensation d'avoir le droit de s'appuyer sur Margali. Pas de machisme tout-va-bien-jamais-de-faiblesse, et elle pouvait vraiment l'aider à porter ce fardeau. Ça ne serait pas trop lourd pour elle.

" Vous avez retrouvé des souvenirs ? "

Il inclina la tête.

" Je m'appelle James Howlett... je suis né quelque part au Canada il y a un peu plus de 100 ans... je suis fils unique... mes parents sont morts lorsque mes pouvoirs sont apparus et mon grand-père m'a chassé... pour ce que j'en sais, il se peut que les aie tués. Je suis devenu soldat et j'ai combattu partout. J'ai épousé une femme en Angleterre, je l'avais rencontrée pendant la seconde guerre mondiale... on a été séparés par la guerre froide, je ne l'ai jamais revue. Je sais qu'elle était enceinte. J'ai combattu partout, je survivais à toutes les guerres. J'ai été capturé. Et on a effacé ma mémoire. "

Il avait serré les poings et sentait ses griffes au ras de sa peau. Il se força à les garder dans ses mains.

" Quand je pense que Kurt a subi cette souffrance... ne pas savoir pourquoi il est là, pourquoi on le traite ainsi... ne plus savoir qui il est... se voir agir sans rien maîtriser... J'ai passé plusieurs nuits à son chevet, à le regarder dormir, sans pouvoir dormir moi-même, me demandant ce qui avait pu lui arriver. "

" Vous savez fait énormément de choses pour lui. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous remercier. Je peux le faire maintenant. "

Ils marchèrent un moment en silence. Logan se sentait scruté par le regard de Margali et se laissait faire. Il n'avait pas peur. Elle pouvait l'aider. Elle pouvait le soulager.

" De quoi avez-vous peur ? "

" De ne pas me contrôler et de faire du mal aux autres. "

" Respectez-vous les X-Men autant que Charles Xavier ? "

" Non. Je suis le grand frère de Kurt, je suis copain avec certains, je tolère les autres... l'ambiance est assez tendue. "

Tendue, tu parles. Ils étaient à couteaux tirés. Les persiflages couraient dans tout l'Institut. Le professeur les avait engueulés plusieurs fois. Logan reconnaissait qu'il pouvait se montrer d'une cruauté sans bornes dans ses moqueries.

Lorsqu'il était parti, c'était Scott qui avait attaqué.

" Ils me manquent, pourtant. Dents de Sabre prétend que je suis maso. Il a peut-être raison. "

" 'Dents de Sabre' ? Comment peut-on avoir un nom aussi ridicule ? "

" 'Glouton', vous croyez que c'est mieux ? "

" Diablotin, Cyclope, Le Fauve... Vous avez tous des noms plus ou moins bizarres. On vous jurerait sortis d'un dessin animé. "

" Diablotin ? "

" Nous le surnommions ainsi lorsqu'il était enfant. Cela lui est resté. "

" Vous connaissez Dents de Sabre ? "

" Non. Ce que je sais de vous, ce sont Kurt et le professeur Xavier qui me l'ont appris. "

Logan lui raconta tout ce qu'il savait du géant blond, du manteau de fourrure pourri, du paquet d'ordures ambulant, de sa doublure, de son inverse absolu. Ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois alors que Logan traînait dans les bars, entre deux guerres, et s'étaient instinctivement tapé dessus. Logan n'avait pas encore d'adamantium, mais ses griffes d'os étaient tout aussi meurtrières. Et ce qui les lui faisait sortir le plus souvent, c'était que Dents de Sabre avait appris d'une manière ou d'une autre qu'il n'avait pas de souvenirs de sa famille – que lui en avait – et qu'au nom d'une prétendue ressemblance, il les lui assénait.

" Et vous accordez de la confiance à ses allégations ? Après ce qu'il vous a dit ? "

Logan haussa les épaules.

" Vous voulez que je vous réponde honnêtement ? Je le pensais supérieur à moi. Parce qu'il a des souvenirs et que je n'en ai pas. "

" Cela n'est dû qu'aux tortures que vous avez subies. Et vous avez des souvenirs maintenant. "

" Mouais. Pas des bons. Comme tous les autres. "

La colère remontait. Il se força à la contenir.

" Vous pensez que je suis récupérable ? "

" Je n'aime pas ce terme. "

" Vous pensez que je peux m'en sortir ? "

" Votre système nerveux fonctionne correctement... vous êtes capable de faire un raisonnement cohérent... Vous pouvez éprouver des sentiments humains, montrer du respect, contrôler vos instincts pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de ceux que vous détestez... vous n'êtes pas un fou furieux. Je sais que vous avez été gravement traumatisé, et je pense que les problèmes viennent en grande partie de là – oh, et vous avez tendance à douter de vous. "

" Quoi ? "

Margali sourit.

" Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Votre orgueil de mâle est intact, mais vous doutez de vos capacités, je l'ai vu. "

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle faisait ça ? Elle l'énervait. Elle devait savoir qu'il était dangereux.

" Je ne peux pas toujours me contrôler. "

" Plus que vous ne le pensez. "

Il la regarda d'un air vide. Ça commençait à devenir _très_ énervant.

" Laissez-moi vous expliquer ce qui me fait dire cela. Vous avez lutté pendant plusieurs mois contre Scott pour sa petite amie, n'est-ce pas ? Elle est très séduisante, je le reconnais moi-même, et une facette de ses pouvoirs fait que tous les hommes sont attirés par elle, à moins d'être déjà attirés par quelqu'un d'autre. Maintenant, dites-moi comment des animaux – des loups, par exemple – auraient réagi dans cette situation. " (A/N : j'ai un peu de mal à faire parler Margali. Je la connais trop peu. Faut dire qu'on la voit pas souvent... Enfin, j'espère que je ne dénature pas le personnage.)

Dites-le vous-même, pensa Logan avec une moue de dédain.

" Ils se seraient affrontés jusqu'à la mot ou la soumission d'une des deux parties. Etant dominants tous les deux, vous ne vous seriez pas soumis, et avec votre force et vos griffes, vous auriez facilement tué votre adversaire. Pourtant, Scott est toujours en vie, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez réfréné vos instincts. Jean vous attire toujours, mais par respect pour elle vous n'avez plus attaqué son ami. Bien des humains qui bondiraient au plafond si on les comparait à des animaux ne seraient pas capable de cela. Quelle preuve vous faut-il de plus ? "

Logan haussa légèrement les épaules, mais il se sentait mieux. Ils arrivèrent à une petite clairière. Margali avisa un tronc écroulé.

" Asseyons-nous, si vous le voulez bien. Vos jambes sont plus âgées que les miennes mais je n'ai pas de facteur autoguérisseur. "

" Vous ne devez pas être si vieille que ça. "

" La magie fatigue, c'est bien connu. Et je manque d'exercice. "

Logan sourit et secoua la tête. Il fit signe à Margali d'attendre un instant, sortit ses griffes et creusa un petit siège dans le tronc épais. Margali sourit en voyant son travail.

" J'épatais Kurt avec ça. " dit Logan en rentrant ses griffes.

" J'ai vu ce que vous lui avez fait. Si un jour vous cherchez une réorientation professionnelle, vous pourrez être sculpteur. "

" Je ne suis pas fait pour ça. "

" Même en Inde, les castes ont disparu, vous savez. "

" Je ne sais rien faire d'autre. Et je suis doué pour ça. "

" Après tout, vous avez le temps d'y réfléchir... "

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

" Reprenons. Le cerveau gère trois émotions de base : la colère, la peur et l'amour. Je trouve dommage de contenir l'amour, donc laissons-le de côté. Vous pouvez maîtriser votre colère. "

" Oui, je m'en rends compte. " Parler était un peu difficile. " Merci. " (A/N : il fait des progrès, non ? ;o)

" C'est tout naturel. Détendez-vous, je ne vais pas vous manger... "

Logan s'était encore recroquevillé en position de soumission. Tout juste s'il ne s'allongeait pas par terre sur le dos.

" De quoi avez-vous peur ? "

Quelques semaines avant, il n'aurait jamais admis qu'il puisse avoir peur. Mais la fragilité de Kurt lui avait révélé la sienne et il la comprenait mieux.

" J'ai peur de souffrir. J'ai peur de mes cauchemars. J'utilise des protections télépathiques que Charles m'a apprises, elle se mettent en place automatiquement quand je m'endors. J'ai peur qu'il arrive du mal à mes amis – j'ai peur de leur faire mal, directement ou indirectement. J'ai peur de décevoir Charles. "

Ça suffisait pour l'instant. Margali dut le sentir car elle posa une main réconfortante sur son bras.

" Le professeur Xavier m'a confié que vos progrès dépassaient ses espérances de départ. Si vous continuez dans cette voie, ou même si vous décidez de vous arrêter maintenant, vous ne pouvez pas le décevoir. " Elle lui laissa quelques secondes pour saisir ses paroles. " Vos autres peurs sont humaines. Vous avez besoin de confiance en vous, et envers les autres. " Nouveau silence. Elle hésitait à lui dire quelque chose. Il réussit à décrypter un peu plus son odeur : feu, herbes, pierre... " Kurt m'a confié un secret mais il ne m'en voudra pas de vous le révéler. Quand il aura 18 ans, il veut attaquer le SHIELD en justice. Après que je l'aie guéri, il a contacté notre avocat. Je pense qu'il veut le faire pour vous. "

Logan sourit.

" Vous devez être fière de votre fils. "

Margali sourit. " Toujours. Je sais qu'il peut parvenir à son but. "

* * *

A/N : Je suis presque aussi crevée que Logan. 

Un petit truc " backstage " qui peut vous amuser. J'écris tous mes textes dans un cahier avant de les taper au micro, le week-end. Comme j'écris toutes les histoires dans le même cahier (et j'en écris actuellement une demi-douzaine), je mets à côté du texte les première lettres de l'histoire, pour voir d'un coup d'œil de quoi je parle : IMA, NOC (Nocturne), AFF (Affrontement, une histoire Harry Potter) etc. Eh bien, en écrivant ce chapitre, je me suis amusée à ajouter quelques mots à côté des lettres. Ce qui donne ceci : " Dire que ça parlait de Kurt, d'abord... " (mis au niveau du début de la discussion avec Charles. Au départ, l'histoire était censée parler de Kurt, mais je me suis encore laissée emporter) / " Faut dire que Logan est un sujet facile. " / " D'ailleurs, la série sur Logan a commencé 16 ans avant celle sur Diablo. " (_Nightcrawler_, qui a débuté en novembre 2004, dispo uniquement aux USA pour l'instant) / " Les couvertures de Wolverine sont plus gore. " / " M'étonnerait qu'on voie un jour Logan à poil sur une couverture de Nightcrawler. " (référence à une couverture de _Wolverine_ d'il y a quelques mois où on voyait Logan assis dans un bar et Kurt de dos devant lui, entièrement à poil. Dans l'épisode, c'était ses sentiments que Kurt mettait à nu. Croyez-moi, je préfère) / " Par contre, Amanda, c'est possible. " / (ici, une pause) / " Je pense que ça se vendrait bien. " / " Celui de janvier doit bénéficier d'un bouche à oreille dans le public féminin. " (dans le numéro 3 de _Nightcrawler, _on voit Kurt prendre une douche) / " Même si on ne voit pas grand chose. " (il y a de la vapeur bien placée, comme dans le numéro d'Ultimates X-Men où c'est Logan et Piotr qui prenaient une douche. Les héros de BD prennent en général des douches très chaudes) / " Mais Kurt sous la douche dès le troisième épisode, c'est prometteur... " / " Par contre, une histoire de démons en première saga... humour ? J'aime bien la phrase 'Il est votre meilleur ami _et_ le monstre qui vit sous votre lit' " (C'est le slogan de la série).

Ne jamais être trop sérieux...


	10. Chapitre 9 : Nouveautés

**Chapitre 9 : Nouveautés**

A/N : ATTENTION ce chapitre aborde des termes TRÈS choquants.

Ce chapitre m'a paru un peu bizarre à l'écriture, mon style est remuant en ce moment... En fait, je l'ai écrit sans filet, je n'ai pas l'habitude ! Vous verrez, il est un peu... bizarre. Bref. Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer supplémentaire : le magazine LIFE appartient à lui-même.

Réponses aux reviews :

**angelitax** : "J'ai décidé d'écrire ma review au fur et à mesure de la lecture sinon je vais oublier des trucs importants. Pour la chanson tu pourras me la chanter un jour ? Après l'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des chevaux, l'homme qui parlait aux loups ! Voilà pour cette histoire.  
C'est tout simplement génial !"  
_Réponse_ : Pour la chanson, c'est non. Ravie que ça te plaise.

**schtroumpfette** : ""Ça m'étonne que vous n'ayez pas encore deviné. Ça me paraît tellement gros, à moi..."  
deviné quoi ? que Jarod et Helen, ce sont James 'Mac' et Heather Hudson ? mais puisque t'avais dit que c'est évident, personne n'a dû oser répondre même en ayant trouvé ..."  
_Réponse_ : Oui, ça doit être ça... Bon, est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre avait trouvé ? (des dizaines de tomates pourries s'écrasent sur l'auteur) D'accord, je ne dis plus rien.

* * *

Après deux autres jours de balades et de discussion, le Professeur annonça, un matin, que l'heure du retour avait sonné. Il avait reçu la candidature d'une jeune fille de 14 ans dont le pouvoir mutant commençait à être très gênant, et qui avait besoin d'aide pour se contrôler.

" Quel est son pouvoir ? " demanda Jean.

" Elle peut se rendre intangible, traverser les murs et les objets. Je l'avais repérée lorsque ses pouvoirs sont apparus, il y a un peu plus d'un an, mais jusqu'ici sa mère n'avait pas souhaité qu'elle vienne à l'Institut. Apparemment, la situation a empiré. La jeune Katherine ne contrôle pas son pouvoir. "

" La mère est contre les mutants ? " demanda Logan.

" Pas particulièrement. Mais elle n'est pas convaincue que je puisse aider sa fille. "

" Elle s'appelle comment ? "

" Katherine Pryde. "

" On rentre, alors ? "

* * *

Katherine Pryde – Kitty – arriva à l'Institut deux jours après leur retour. C'était une jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains, au nez retroussé et au visage criblé de taches de rousseur, arborant un appareil dentaire. Elle était assez intimidée, et ne put empêcher un mouvement de recul en voyant Kurt. Il réussit à ne pas réagir, mais Logan sentit combien il avait été secoué.

" Laisse-la s'habituer. Elle n'est pas méchante. Elle a peur, elle se demande où elle a atterri. "

Après quelques jours, Kitty se révéla une jeune fille enjouée, toujours prête à rire. Elle apprit vite à ne pas traverser le sol à la moindre occasion. Elle craquait complètement pour Peter. Les premiers jours, à chaque fois que le jeune russe entrait dans une pièce où se trouvaient déjà les autres, Logan avait l'impression de se faire assommer par les phéromones de la jeune fille. Recevoir une information aussi forte par le biais de son odorat et de sa télépathie le laissait un peu sonné.

Kurt fêta ses 18 ans et obtint sa carte verte.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire au juste ? On a pas les moyens de les attaquer en justice. L'opinion publique n'est favorable aux mutants que s'ils se font oublier. "

Logan, Kurt et le Professeur étaient dans le bureau de ce dernier. Ils réfléchissaient à la meilleure façon de se venger légalement du SHIELD, même si le Professeur préférait l'expression de réclamer justice.

" Il y a un moyen. " dit Kurt en leur montrant un journal.

" Qu'est-ce que les coulisses des Oscars ont à voir avec le SHIELD ? " demanda Logan, arquant un sourcil. Kurt le regarda d'un air de dire 'Es-tu parfaitement crétin ou le fais-tu exprès ?'

" Ce n'est pas le sujet du reportage qui importe, c'est le journal. "

" Nous avons déjà fait une campagne de réhabilitation, Kurt. "

" Je sais. Je l'ai lue. Ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais. "

" Une campagne de publicité ? C'est risqué, tu sais. "

" Oui, je sais. J'ai vécu avec ça presque toute ma vie, professeur. J'en ai l'habitude. "

" Tu as quelqu'un en tête ? "

" Non, les seuls journalistes que je connais sont allemands, et si ça vient de moi, ça se saura. Par contre, mon avocat connaît un photographe qui piaffe d'envie à l'idée de faire un reportage sur les X-Men. "

" Comment est-il au courant ? "

" Il ne l'est pas. Mais c'est lui qui en a parlé le premier. C'est de là que me vient l'idée. "

" Attends, j'essaie de comprendre. Ce photographe est le fils de ton avocat ? "

" Son gendre. Arrêtez de lire dans mes pensées, s'il vous plait, à deux contre un, ça devient déloyal. "

Logan gloussa.

" Donc, ce gendre souhaite faire un reportage sur nous ? "

" Oui. "

" Il sait que tu es mutant ? "

" Non. Il ignore tout des clients et des affaires de mon avocat. Mais celui-ci me promet qu'on peut lui faire confiance. "

" Est-il mutant ? "

" Non. "

" Vous ne voulez pas de journaliste mutant ? "

" Cela pourrait faire parler de favoritisme, d'absence d'objectivité, que sais-je... Il nous faut des gens totalement hors du débat. "

" Et vous ne pourrez pas écrire l'article. "

" A quoi est-ce que tu penses, au juste ? "

" Un reportage, peut-être deux, et de courtes interviews. "

" Deux reportages ? "

" Un reportage sur les X-Men, un article sur le SHIELD. C'est quand même le but de la manœuvre. "

" Les dénoncer à l'opinion publique ? "

" On applaudit Logan... "

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu as, toi, aujourd'hui ? "

* * *

Les premiers journalistes que le professeur contacta refusèrent. Un d'eux prétendit avoir trop de travail par ailleurs ; l'autre avoua carrément ne pas vouloir faire cet article. Trop risqué pour sa carrière, d'après lui. Le troisième accepta. Il allait prendre sa retraite, il ne craignait plus rien.

Le photographe conseillé par l'avocat de Kurt bondit au plafond quand Charles lui fit son offre et accepta. Ils décidèrent que le journaliste et le photographe passeraient quelques jours à l'Institut.

* * *

Professeur Xavier

J'ignore si ma proposition aura une suite, mais je vous la fais car je n'ai plus beaucoup de choix.

Je suis une mutante de 16 ans, je m'appelle Marie, et j'ai besoin de votre aide.

J'ai été un moment détenue par le SHIELD – je pense que vous savez ce que c'est, je n'ai pas à le préciser. Il est de notoriété publique que Wolverine est chez vous, alors je ne pense pas avoir à préciser. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir en utilisant mon pouvoir. Je peux absorber la force des gens, leurs souvenirs, leurs pouvoirs s'ils sont mutants. Je suis à Chicago mais je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrai me cacher. Je squatte dans un immeuble qui va bientôt être démoli.

Je ne sais pas au juste comment vous pouvez me contacter – je n'ai pas d'adresse – mais je pense qu'avec vos pouvoirs vous pouvez le faire, je ne sais pas comment ça marche. Je ne bouge pas de là où je suis pour l'instant.

J'attends de vos nouvelles

Marie – Malicia.

* * *

Charles n'eut pas trop de difficultés à localiser Malicia, même si elle n'avait pas utilisé ses pouvoirs depuis plusieurs jours. Il parla un moment avec elle par télépathie, cherchant à savoir si elle participait à un piège du SHIELD. Ses protections mentales ne valaient pas, et de loin, celles de Logan ou Kurt, mais il lui fallut tout de même un certain temps pour être rassuré. Le soulagement de la jeune fille, lorsqu'il lui dit qu'il pouvait l'accueillir, valait largement l'effort du renseignement. Lorsqu'il lui parla de l'article, elle se déclara partante pour y participer.

" Je ne sais pas si je pourrai participer à l'article sur les X-Men, mais j'aurai pas mal de choses à dire sur le SHIELD. J'ai absorbé les connaissances de plusieurs gardes pour sortir. "

Il en parla aux autres. Kurt réagit. Il la connaissait – de vue du moins. Ses pouvoirs effrayaient les gardes de la base.

" Wraith l'utilisait comme espion. "

Jean et Scott allèrent chercher la jeune fille et la ramenèrent quelques jours avant le début prévu de l'article. Malicia – elle préférait être appelée comme cela – paraissait plus que son âge. Son apparence physique était normale, en dehors d'une large mèche blanche dans ses cheveux auburn. Elle était couverte des pieds à la tête, ne gardant de la peau nue que sur le visage. Elle reconnut Kurt quand elle le vit et lui sourit timidement.

* * *

Le journaliste et le photographe vinrent à l'Institut et commencèrent à travailler. Plusieurs des élèves se méfiaient un peu du journaliste, mais leurs craintes disparurent rapidement. Il était très agréable, et visiblement fermement décidé à montrer la vérité sur leur compte. Le photographe rôdait dans tout l'Institut et il était parfois découvert dans des endroits bizarres. C'était un jeune homme aux allures d'étudiant attardé, promenant partout un appareil numérique dernier cri, et capable de faire des photos superbes.

" On pourra en garder pour les afficher ? "

" Bien sûr ! "

* * *

" Vous vouliez me voir ? " demanda Cornélius en entrant dans la pièce.

Wraith était assis comme un grand chimpanzé devant une table basse, l'air plus morose que jamais. Il fixait un journal posé sur la table, dont Cornélius ne pouvait voir le nom.

" Ouais, regardez ça. " grommela le militaire en lui lançant le journal comme un vieux torchon.

C'était un exemplaire de LIFE annonçant un reportage exceptionnel sur les X-Men. Une grande photo prenait le reste de la page. Charles Xavier trônait dans son fauteuil. L'équipe l'entourait : devant lui, assis par terre, Bobby Drake, à côté de Malicia et d'une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains ; à gauche, le lieutenant de Xavier, Scott Summers, et la phénix Jean Grey ; derrière Xavier, Ororo Monroe et Hank McCoy ; dans le fond, l'immense Piotr Raspoutine ; et à droite, Logan et Kurt. Tous portaient leurs costumes. Kurt était accroupi sur le dossier d'un fauteuil. Son costume, comme celui des autres, était composé d'un mélange de cuir et de latex noir ; des épaulettes jaunes, un X gris sur la poitrine, des bandes jaunes au col, aux poignets et aux chevilles.

" Ils nous narguent. " cracha Wraith en allumant un cigare.

Cornélius, songeur, regardait Kurt. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis le jour de son évasion. Le garçon avait grandi. Quel âge avait-il maintenant ? Plus de 18 ans. Peut-être avait-il atteint sa taille adulte. Il s'était remplumé, mais sa silhouette n'avait pas changé.

Wolverine, en revanche, semblait changé. Bien sûr, chaque millimètre de son visage était identique, mais son regard était plus calme, plus posé. Le calme d'un fauve sûr de lui. Sa position près de Kurt laissait présager bien des choses.

" Vous avez toujours craint cela, n'est-ce pas, colonel ? Votre arme a pris Diablo sous son aile. "

" Diablo est une petite merde. "

" C'est un des mutants les plus dangereux au monde. Et il a trouvé Wolverine. "

Wraith ne répondit pas, passa juste la main sur son visage, là où Wolverine l'avait griffé, et serra inconsciemment son poignet, que Kurt avait mordu une fois. La mâchoire puissante avait réussi à lui briser plusieurs os, et il avait fallu utiliser de l'os d'une mutante qui en fabriquait pour réparer l'articulation.

Le portable de Wraith sonna, le délivrant. Il sortit à grand pas.

Cornélius apprécia cette tranquillité. Il voulait regarder ça sans les commentaires de Wraith. Il ouvrit le journal et trouva le reportage. Il y avait là une autre photographie montrant Kurt et Logan, debout. Connaissant la taille de Logan, Cornélius calcula celle de Kurt : 6 pieds (A/N : 1m83). D'après ses calculs, il pouvait grandir encore, mais il était près de sa taille adulte.

Logan mis à part, Kurt était le mutant le plus agressif et non coopératif que le SHIELD eut jamais utilisé. Creed était un chien dressé. La violence de Logan avait son explication : ils avaient décapé son esprit, livré son cerveau à ses instincts, et les dégâts avaient dépassé tout entendement. Pendant plusieurs jours, son système nerveux était si abîmé qu'il avait fait des crises d'épilepsie, et Cornélius avait dû l'assommer d'anticonvulsifs et de calmants. Les crises avaient disparu, mais sa mémoire était endommagée au point qu'il ne savait plus parler. Il avait fallu plusieurs semaines à son cerveau pour se régénérer, et sa mémoire était restée bloquée par les implants.

Kurt était normal quand ils l'avaient capturé dans la Bavière, et ils n'avaient pas brisé sa mémoire, ils l'avaient " juste " dressé. Mais, pour une raison inconnue, il était devenu sauvage. Passé le choc des premières semaines, c'était devenu un véritable fauve. Ils voulaient un tueur ; ils avaient un tueur. Le seul depuis Wolverine à agresser des soldats de sa propre initiative. Son don unique l'avait sauvé de punitions trop violentes ; ils avaient besoin de lui vivant.

Evidemment, le souvenir le plus marquant – et combien ! – de Cornélius, c'était lorsqu'un soldat affolé l'avait appelé en urgence dans le quartier des officiers. Un groupe de soldats tétanisés entouraient une porte grande ouverte. L'un d'eux avait le nez brisé. Ils s'écartèrent prudemment pour le laisser passer et il découvrit, dans un chambre ravagée, un homme étendu par terre, mort, torse nu, l'air stupéfait, et Diablo accroupi sur une étagère, nu, grondant d'un air menaçant. Cornélius pensa qu'il se tenait immobile car il ne savait pas qui attaquer en premier, et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils voient ce qu'il cachait pour l'instant par sa position et la pointe de sa queue, mais il ne comprenait pas ce que le garçon faisait là. Puis il avait remarqué les traces poisseuses de sang à l'arrière de ses cuisses, jusqu'à ses genoux. Il avait passé dix minutes à cuisiner les soldats en hurlant jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux, écarlate et dégoulinant de sueur, lui avoue que le lieutenant qui gisait mort par terre avait violé Kurt une fois. Visiblement, il avait recommencé, mais il avait dû baisser sa garde une seconde en se rhabillant et Kurt lui avait brisé le cou, comme il avait prouvé qu'il savait très bien le faire. Le cri de l'officier avait alerté ses camarades : Kurt, fou de rage, avait bondi sur le premier qui était entré, lequel s'estimait heureux de s'en être sorti en vie ; ils avaient établi une stratégie de capture qui avait échoué lamentablement. Ils étaient si hommes entraînés contre un garçon terrifié de 120 livres, mais ils avaient abandonné et appelé Cornélius.

Kurt avait tout écouté. Il comprenait bien l'anglais à présent, alors qu'il était arrivé en ne connaissant que quelques mots. Cornélius fit écarter les soldats, leur donnant simplement l'ordre de le protéger si Kurt attaquait, et fit face au jeune homme. Kurt tremblait comme une feuille, des frissons couraient comme des vagues dans sa fourrure sombre. Cornélius commença à lui parler doucement en allemand, essayant de le calmer. Si la crise allait plus avant, Kurt se téléporterait, il faudrait le traquer dans tous le bâtiment et cela se terminerait encore dans la violence. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Après plusieurs minutes, Kurt cessa de trembler, mais son regard conservait une terreur absolue, une expression de bête traquée. Il ne se rendrait pas. Cornélius se tourna vers un des soldats et lui chuchota d'aller chercher le meilleur tireur de la base, avec un pistolet hypodermique et des fléchettes de calmant. Il recommença ensuite à parler, dans le seul but cette fois de maintenir Kurt immobile et de détourner son attention. N'importe quoi, de l'allemand, de l'anglais, la loi sur le viol, ça se montrait assez indiqué – il était bien décidé à faire appliquer cette foutue loi – le tout était de ne pas se taire et de faire en sorte que Kurt l'écoute. Dix minutes plus tard – il avait la gorge sèche – le tireur demandé arriva. Il réussit à glisser le canon de l'arme entre deux des soldats et fit mouche du premier coup. Kurt poussa un cri de surprise et s'effondra à terre. Cornélius laissa passer vingt secondes puis entra dans la pièce. Kurt leva la tête et feula faiblement, puis se laissa retomber au sol.

" Je suis désolé, bonhomme, mais tu ne nous as pas laissé le choix. "

Kurt retroussa les lèvres pour montrer ses crocs et perdit connaissance.

Cornélius passa près d'une heure à nettoyer et soigner minutieusement les plaies, en profita pour lui faire passer un examen complet. Malgré sa belle chute, Kurt ne s'était rien cassé ; les côtes sur lesquelles il était tombées venaient de guérir d'une fracture et le cal osseux était encore présent. Le scanner montra une dizaine de belles ecchymoses, plusieurs plus petites, plus toutes les cicatrices. Il soigna tout ce qu'il pouvait soigner. Kurt allait passer du temps ici, autant en profiter pour le remettre en état. Quand Cornélius considéra ne pas pouvoir faire d'avantage, il rabattit une couverture sur le garçon endormi sous son masque respiratoire (oxygène et sédatif), passa dans la pièce d'à côté et décrocha son téléphone pour appeler les responsables de cette section du SHIELD, à qui il raconta toute l'affaire. Il ne sut jamais où son appel avait atterri, mais Kurt n'avait pas eu d'ennuis supplémentaires.

Physiquement, il s'était remis vite. Les semaines suivantes, il était sage – trop sage. Trois semaines après le viol, les alarmes s'étaient déclenchées. Kurt s'était enfui. Cornélius avait supervisé la poursuite, exhortant les soldats à ne pas abattre le jeune fuyard. Wraith était intervenu avec la délicatesse d'un éléphant dans un champ de pâquerettes et avait coincé Kurt de la même manière que Cornélius avait employée pour pouvoir le soigner. Il se moqua cruellement du jeune homme impuissant avant de l'assommer d'un coup de botte. Cornélius était fou de rage. Il travaillait avec Wraith parce qu'il était obligé mais déployait des trésors de dissimulation et d'hypocrisie ; cet homme lui répugnait.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, l'équipe de récupération rentrait à la base bredouille et furieuse. Ils avaient perdu trois hommes et ne ramenaient rien. Kurt s'était téléporté hors du camion et s'était enfui à nouveau. Wraith était encore dehors à fouiller chaque buisson mais de l'avis général, ce petit enfoiré de Diablo était au moins à 10 miles de la base. Hors de portée d'oreille de Wraith, le nom de Wolverine fut prononcé une dizaine de fois ce soir-là.

Pendant plusieurs semaines, une équipe de recherche avait passé au peigne fin toutes les morgues et, dans un mouvement d'optimisme, les hôpitaux, puis les prisons et, en désespoir de cause, les foyers de sans-abri. Ils découvrirent un mutant qui ressemblait à Kurt mais il était rouge, et il leur échappa. A part lui, aucune apparition de queue ou d'oreilles pointues, à croire que les mutants avaient disparu de la surface de la Terre. Evidemment, les deux endroits où Kurt avait le plus de chances de se trouver étaient hermétiquement fermés à leurs recherches. Qu'il ait atterri chez Moira Mc Taggert ou Charles Xavier, il était assez intelligent pour se tenir tranquille. Soit il était mort et son corps disparu, soit il était là-bas en sécurité. Il avait fallu au SHIELD attendre LIFE pour avoir la réponse.

Cornélius savait que, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais même sous la pire de ses tortures, Wraith était terrorisé par la perspective d'une association Diablo / Wolverine. Ils voulaient tous les deux sa peau.

* * *

Le collège Charles Xavier par Jack Desmond

Pas un collège normal, mais pas une caserne non plus. L'Institut pour Enfants Surdoués Charles Xavier est entre les deux.

" J'aurais préféré que ce soit un collège normal " explique Charles Xavier. " Mais dans les circonstances actuelles, cela n'a pas été possible. Je vois cet endroit comme une école, un centre d'accueil pour adolescents en difficulté, et aussi, il est vrai, comme un centre d'entraînement. Ou plutôt un centre d'apprentissage. Ces jeunes gens doivent apprendre à maîtriser leurs pouvoirs afin de les utiliser au mieux. "

Tous les élèves de Charles Xavier – ils sont dix actuellement – ont des dons particuliers, génétiques, qu'ils ont du apprendre à contrôler. Cela ne fait pas d'eux des monstres, ni des dieux. Ils sont juste des êtres humains.

On entend parler de mutants dangereux, mais quelle est la différence avec un humain non mutant ? Le danger est toujours présent. Le travail de Charles Xavier consiste justement à apprendre aux jeunes mutants la maîtrise de leurs pouvoirs.

* * *

Quelques jours après la parution de l'article, les coup de fil commencèrent. Le premier fut Nick Fury, partagé entre une admiration bien dissimulée et la colère.

" Vous allez ouvrir la boîte de Pandore, Charles. "

" Je l'ai déjà ouverte. Vous avez des échos sur l'article ? "

" Lequel ? Et tout le monde ici sait ce qu'est un mutant. Charles, appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de notre aide. Je sais que vous voulez rétablir la justice, mais votre adversaire est puissant. "

Le lendemain, ce fut Moira qui appela. Elle avait aimé l'article, mais se méfiait elle aussi des retombées.

" Je suppose que tu as bien réfléchi à ce que tu as fait, mais qu'en pensent tes élèves ? "

" Ils sont derrière moi, ou plutôt derrière les trois concernés. "

" Charles, dis-moi honnêtement, est-ce toi qui as eu l'idée de cet article ? "

" Du premier, oui. Mais pas du second. "

" C'est bien ce que je pensais. "

Plusieurs journaux envoyèrent des propositions de reportages. Toutes furent refusées. Après une semaine, un gros sac arriva en provenance de LIFE : le courrier des lecteurs. A la surprise de Charles, la proportion de lettres d'insultes restait basse. Plusieurs personnes l'encouragèrent ; beaucoup posèrent des questions.

Dans l'ensemble, pour l'instant, ce reportage était une bonne chose.

* * *

A/N : je n'ai pas réussi à écrire d'avantage de l'article. Ce que j'écrivais était vraiment lamentable. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment ! Je crois que je vais faire une pause et traduire en attendant que ça revienne.

Suite prévue de Immanence : les conséquences de l'article.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Article

Chapitre 10 : Article

A/N : J'avais vraiment l'impression de m'être foutue de vous avec les neuf malheureuses lignes d'article que j'ai héroïquement réussi à écrire dans le dernier chapitre ; je me suis donc attelée plus sérieusement à la question et je vous livre ici les articles complets. J'avais pensé numéroter ce chapitre 9 bis, mais comme il y a déjà un décalage d'un numéro à cause du prologue, j'ai décidé de le mettre en chapitre 10.

L'article écrit ici fait directement suite à la petite introduction présente dans le chapitre 9.

Je répondrai aux reviews des deux chapitres dans le chapitre 11.

(hurle) REVIEW !

* * *

C'est la première fois que Charles Xavier ouvre son école à un journaliste. J'ai eu ce privilège et c'est avec une grande joie que j'ai visité l'Institut Xavier. Je peux maintenant vous l'affirmer : cet Institut n'est pas un camp retranché ni un laboratoire génétique. C'est avant tout une école qui compte actuellement dix élèves entre la 9ème et la 3ème année d'université. (A/N : c'est ce que j'imagine. Faites le calcul vous-même : aux USA, la 2de correspond au CE1 (amis lecteurs et lectrices québécois, belges, suisses et autres : CE1 7 ans) et ça grimpe. Quant à l'enseignement universitaire, il est plus généraliste qu'en France et dure 4 ans. J'ai compté Logan dans les élèves mais allez savoir où il est !)

La grande majorité de l'école est consacrée à un internat de bon standing (photos), mais on y trouve également des parties moins connues du public, et qui ont provoqué les plus grands spéculations. C'est de cette partie de l'Institut Xavier que je vais vous parler.

Je reviendrai plus longuement sur le sujet, donc considérons comme acquise la nécessité, pour les mutants, de s'entraîner dans un endroit conçu à cet effet. C'est à cela que servent plusieurs des salles des sous-sols de l'Institut. En plus d'un gymnase classique, l'école comporte une salle d'entraînement unique, surnommée la Salle des Dangers, qui permet aux X-Men de s'entraîner à différentes techniques de combat. Une technologie de pointe permet de créer des " hologrammes solides " simulant des ennemis de toutes sortes et offrant aux mutants un entraînement parfait dans un environnement contrôlé et sans mettre aucunement en danger le monde extérieur. La salle se transforme aussi parfois en terrain de jeu. Voir trois adolescents affronter des éponges (A/N : des éponges humanoïdes et qui bougent – en fait, des éponges mouillées, presque gélatineuses) dans un vaisseau spatial m'a offert le plus grand fou rire de mon séjour. (quelques photos de la Salle des Dangers, nue ou avec différentes machines, même si rien de très inquiétant ; une photo du fameux vaisseau spatial à éponges ; deux photos du gymnase.)

Le jet des X-Men, le Blackbird RS-150, est très connu. Doté lui aussi d'une technologie de pointe, avec entre autres un système de camouflage qui le rend totalement invisible, c'est un avion à décollage et atterrissage verticaux qui peut atteindre Mach 4.2. Le jet n'est pas le seul moyen de transport de l'Institut, et Xavier et ses élèves – ceux qui ont le permis de conduire – disposent de plusieurs voitures pour les trajets plus courts (photos jet (intérieur et extérieur) et garage. Dans le garage, on peut voir la moto de Logan et la Mercedes que conduit Kurt dans UXM 14, quand il appelle Moira Mc Taggert).

Nous abordons maintenant la salle la plus secrète de l'Institut, que Charles Xavier a eu l'extrême gentillesse de me montrer. Trouver les jeunes mutants ne se fait pas, là encore, sans une certaine technologie. Télépathe puissant, Charles Xavier a donc conçu et créé Cérébro, une machine lui permettant d'augmenter ses pouvoirs d'une manière impressionnante (photos Cérébro avec et sans Charles).

Après une telle liste, le lecteur doit se demander d'où provient l'argent de l'Institut Xavier. Je peux vous rassurer : les finances de l'Institut sont parfaitement claires. Charles Xavier n'arnaque personne et ne fraude pas les impôts. La construction de l'Institut a été financée en grande partie par les fonds personnels de Xavier, ainsi que par plusieurs grands financiers. Des placements en bourse ont permis à Charles Xavier d'augmenter considérablement l'héritage reçu de sa famille (A/N : c'est la version officielle, étayée par de faux documents boursiers fabriqués exprès en haut lieu. L'origine " Phénix " de la fortune de Xavier doit rester secrète). Les droits de scolarité de l'Institut se placent dans une fourchette tout à fait normale (A/N : c'est à dire, étant donné que ça se passe aux USA, un montant à tomber par terre) avec des facilités de paiement et des possibilités de bourses.

Les étudiants de Xavier suivent un programme scolaire normal en tutorat. Les plus âgés encadrent les plus jeunes et le professeur Xavier les encadre tous. Il s'attache particulièrement à l'étude de l'Histoire et de la philosophie (A/N : en passant, je fais coucou à tous les étudiants en Lettres Modernes de la fac de Saint Quentin).

" Mes étudiants sont à un âge et dans une position très sensible. Ils ont besoin d'un guide. Je ne suis pas un gourou. Je leur donne des pistes, je les encourage à développer un esprit critique. Ils peuvent avoir des opinions différentes des miennes. Leur vie ne sera pas facile. Je ne peux pas la leur simplifier, je ne le souhaite pas, d'ailleurs, juste leur donner les outils nécessaires pour être des adultes responsables. "

* * *

" Je voudrais vous présenter quelqu'un. " Xavier m'emmène vers la chambre d'un de ses étudiants. " C'est un garçon de 18 ans, surdoué en langues. Il pourra être interprète, traducteur, à la seule condition que le monde extérieur l'accepte pour ce qu'il est, pour son apparence, et ce n'est pas encore possible. " (photo Kurt assis à son bureau).

Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de vous expliquer le terme de mutant. Il est entré dans le langage courant et la dernière génération de dictionnaires a ajouté cette acception à la définition du mot (A/N : pour rigoler, j'ai regardé à " mutant " dans mon dictionnaire, un Petit Larousse Illustré 2004 – et ce sens précis y figure ! Le mot " téléportation ", lui, est entré dans la version 2005, et je vous recommande le dessin qui l'accompagne dans le cahier central. Celui de " kiffer " est très bien aussi.) Le dictionnaire étant impartial, il ne peut aborder l'aspect central de " mutant ", qui est le racisme – si tant est qu'on puisse employer un tel mot – que les mutants subissent depuis que leur existence a été révélée. Pourquoi tant de haine ? Est-ce que les humains non mutants n'ont pas, eux aussi, commis des atrocités, et en bien plus grand nombre ? La catégorie " mutants " n'apparaît même pas dans la liste des causes de mortalité aux USA pour 2004. Oui, certains mutants ont des pouvoirs étranges, effrayants, voire dangereux. Et alors ? Quelle est la différence avec les non mutants ? Il y a des bons et des mauvais dans toute population. Nous ne sommes plus à l'époque de la chasse aux sorcières. L'apartheid a été aboli voici des années. Les membres les plus passionnés du parti conservateur ont eux-mêmes admis que les mutants sont des êtres humains qui font partie de la société.

L'Institut Xavier permet à de jeunes mutants d'apprendre à maîtriser leurs pouvoirs, et ainsi vivre en société sans présenter de danger pour quiconque. Les écoles de ce type devraient être plus nombreuses.

Le premier mutant à être arrivé à l'Institut est Scott Summers. Ce jeune homme de 19 ans est le second du professeur Xavier. Son pouvoir est particulièrement impressionnant et lui vaut de porter une visière en permanence ; Scott est capable de lancer avec les yeux des rayons optiques d'origine solaire. Sa visière lui permet de contrôler son pouvoir. Passionné de physique, il souhaiterait devenir ingénieur. (photo Scott avec lunettes)

La seconde pupille de Xavier est Jean Grey. Elle possède un pouvoir de télépathie presque aussi puissant que celui de son mentor et un don de télékinésie. Jean est également détentrice d'une force d'origine peu connue nommée le Phénix, qui augmente ses pouvoirs. " Le professeur Xavier m'a beaucoup aidée à maîtriser mes pouvoirs. Je suis fière de ce que je suis. " Jean Grey vit par ailleurs une relation heureuse avec Scott Summers. " Nous sommes mutants génétiquement, physiquement, mais nos sentiments sont humains... Ce que je vis avec Scott est ce que vivent tous les couples de notre âge. " (photos Jean seule, et avec Scott. Adorables.)

Le troisième élève de Charles Xavier est Henry McCoy. " J'ai deux excellentes raisons d'être dans cette école : je suis mutant et je suis surdoué. " Les caractéristiques physiques d'Henry en font un sportif hors pair, et il est doté d'un grand sens de l'humour. " Je regrette que le monde extérieur nous rejette autant. Je pense qu'une partie du public n'est pas encore prête à nous accepter pour ce que nous sommes. J'espère que cet article pourra leur ouvrir les yeux. " (2 photos Hank : un portrait et une où il fait le cochon pendu tout en lisant un gros livre de philo)

Ororo Monroe a été la quatrième élève à entrer à l'Institut. Cette jeune Marocaine a le pouvoir de maîtriser la météo. C'est également une botaniste dans l'âme, et elle aime écrire. Elle aimerait faire parvenir ses textes à des maisons d'édition. " Je crois qu'être mutant n'est qu'une caractéristique, cela ne nous rend pas si différents des autres humains. Nous ne devrions pas avoir honte de notre particularité. " (photo Ororo dans le parc)

Le jeune Piotr Raspoutine vient, comme son nom l'indique, de Russie. Son pouvoir est un des plus impressionnants des élèves de l'école ; il peut transformer son corps en métal, se rendant invulnérable. " Je n'avais pas de vie avant que le professeur Xavier me trouve. Il m'a permis de m'installer aux USA et de me construire une identité. D'ici, je peux aider ma famille en Russie et leur permettre d'avoir une vie meilleure. " (photo Piotr sous forme normale et sous forme métallique)

Bobby Drake est, avec ses 16 ans, un des plus jeunes des X-Men. Comme Piotr Raspoutine, il peut transformer son corps en une autre matière ; pour lui, c'est la glace. Il peut également geler la vapeur d'eau présente dans l'air et créer ainsi, instantanément, toutes sortes d'objets. " Avant d'être trouvé par le professeur Xavier, je pensais que ma vie était finie. J'ai beaucoup mûri depuis que je suis ici. Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait d'être mutant, mais je suis heureux ici. J'espère que cet article aura l'effet que nous souhaitons, faire comprendre au public que nous ne sommes pas des monstres. Nous en avons besoin. " (photo Bobby normal et Bobby glacé)

Ces six jeunes gens ont formé le noyau des X-Men. Le septième à les avoir rejoints est Logan. Son pouvoir unique de guérison ralentit beaucoup son vieillissement ; âgé de plus de cent ans, il en paraît 25. " Charles Xavier m'a sauvé la vie. Sans lui, je ne sais pas où je serais aujourd'hui – et je préfère ne pas le savoir. J'étais devenu un animal sauvage et il m'a rendu à une condition humaine. " Pour plus de précisions sur Logan, voyez l'article sur le SHIELD. (photo Logan, l'air humain.)

Comme Piotr Raspoutine, Kurt Wagner vient d'Europe ; il est allemand. C'est le jeune homme que m'a présenté Xavier au début de cet article. Acrobate de classe olympique, grâce à ses particularités physiques, Kurt a longtemps vécu dans un cirque, où il était une vedette adulée. " Ça me manque, c'est vrai. Mais je mettrais ma vie et celle de mes proches en danger si je retournais là-bas. " Kurt possède le pouvoir le plus spectaculaire de l'école : son don de téléportation lui permet de se rendre instantanément d'un endroit à un autre. Pour plus de précisions sur Kurt Wagner, voyez l'article sur le SHIELD. (photo Kurt souriant sans trop montrer ses crocs – très mignon)

Avec ses 14 ans, Kitty Pryde est la benjamine des X-Men. Elle peut se rendre intangible et traverser n'importe quelle surface ou même corps, sans provoquer le moindre dégât. " Avant de venir ici, je n'imaginais pas qu'un tel endroit puisse exister. Je trouve que Charles Xavier fait un excellent travail pour les mutants. Les écoles comme ici devraient être plus nombreuses. " (photo Kitty)

Marie (A/N : quelqu'un sait si elle a un nom ?) a été la dernière élève à rejoindre l'Institut, il y a tout juste deux semaines. Elle possède elle aussi un pouvoir difficile à gérer : elle peut absorber la force des gens, et leurs pouvoirs le cas échant, par un simple contact physique. " Je ne pensais pas pouvoir être acceptée quelque part, et puis j'ai entendu parler de l'Institut Xavier. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai maîtriser mon pouvoir un jour, mais ici je suis en sécurité. " Pour plus d'informations sur Marie, voyez l'article sur le SHIELD. (photo Malicia).

Tous ces jeunes gens, qui ont l'avenir devant eux, sont pour l'instant obligés de rester dans l'école. " Depuis les événements de l'année dernière (A/N : voir article sur le SHIELD) nous n'osons plus sortir si ce n'est pas pour une mission. " m'explique Jean. Comme je me suis attaché à vous l'expliquer, les mutants ne sont pas des monstres. Ils sont différents, mais pas plus dangereux qu'un humain normal. Et les dérives de certains – que nous ne nions pas – ne doivent pas faire passer tous les mutants pour des criminels en puissance. Ils ne réclament qu'une vie normale. C'est à vous de la leur donner. (photo de groupe des X-Men où, comme on le sait, Logan et Kurt sont debout côte à côte.)

* * *

(A/N : souffle Mouais. Pas mal. Pas réussi à faire mieux. souffle encore une fois et attaque le deuxième article, le plus important des deux dans l'histoire. regarde ce qu'elle vient d'écrire et se demande si ce n'est pas prendre les lecteurs pour des cons que de leur expliquer tout en détail. Non, je ne pense pas. Enjoy !

* * *

(A/N : je ne l'ai pas indiqué, mais cet article est accompagné de photos des trois concernés, l'air grave ou ému, selon le moment où ça a été pris. Je vous laisse imaginer.)

Le SHIELD n'est pas qu'une agence gouvernementale

Par Jack Desmond

Avertissement : cet article comporte des thèmes qui peuvent heurter un public sensible.

Après les événements de l'année dernière (A/N : sourit jusqu'aux oreilles avant l'arrivée de Kurt), tout le monde connaît le SHIELD. L'agence gouvernementale de contrôle et de protection a amplement prouvé son utilité. C'est elle qui a été chargée, pour le gouvernement, de gérer la population mutante.

" Rien ne permettait de savoir que les choses allaient mal tourner. " explique Nick Fury, qui a accepté de participer à cet article.

" Les dirigeants du SHIELD avaient décidé de créer un centre d'entraînement pour mutants, en faire des soldats qui pourraient utiliser leurs capacités dans les combats. Mais les choses ont échappé à tout contrôle. Les mutants étaient traités en esclaves. Il y a eu plusieurs dizaines de morts, peut-être des centaines. Nous avons appris la vérité il y a 6 mois (A/N : oui, je sais, Logan s'est échappé longtemps avant ça, mais au départ la section " élevage et esclavage " du SHIELD ne s'occupait que de lui. Après sa fuite, comme ils ne pouvaient pas le reprendre, ils se sont intéressés à d'autres mutants. La vérité a été découverte après la fuite de Kurt – et personne ne savait que l'organisation était encore active) et nous cherchons encore un moyen d'agir. Le public doit bien comprendre que les activités de cette section du SHIELD sont longtemps restées secrètes. Nous ne savons même pas où ils sont localisés. Je crains que révéler l'existence de cette organisation ne provoque de grands remous dans le public, mais il était temps de le faire. "

" Que voulez-vous dire ? "

" Nous avons trouvé des documents sur le dernier projet de cette organisation. Ils tentent de créer une sorte de gouvernement mutant, toujours avec leur système d'esclavage, prendre le pouvoir dans un petit pays, puis un autre, et gagner du terrain peu à peu. Apparemment, le pouvoir est leur principale motivation, avec une envie de 'punir' les mutants d'exister. Nous ignorons tout des mutants qu'ils détiennent actuellement, mais nous savons que les pouvoirs mutants peuvent être de n'importe quelle sorte. L'organisation utilise des mutants dont les pouvoirs peuvent être utiles au combat. "

Trois de ces mutants ont réussi à s'enfuir, et ils ont trouvé refuge à l'Institut Xavier. Ils ont accepté de me parler.

" Je suis un des mutants les plus connus des autorités, après Charles et Magnéto. Je me passerais bien de cette célébrité. "

L'homme qui déclare ceci est Wolverine.

" J'ai été la première cible du SHIELD, un échauffement. C'était il y a cinq ans. J'ai très peu de souvenirs, car ma mémoire a été altérée, mais je peux dire quelques choses avec certitudes. J'ai été choisi à cause de mes pouvoirs. J'ai des griffes, trois à chaque main (photo), et surtout un facteur autoguérisseur qui m'a permis de survivre à leurs expérimentations. Le SHIELD a utilisé un alliage indestructible, l'adamantium, et l'a greffé sur tout mon squelette. Mes os sont indestructibles et mes griffes peuvent trancher n'importe quoi. Seules mes dents n'ont pas été recouvertes. Je suis resté à peu près deux ans au SHIELD. Mes souvenirs sont encore flous, et je n'ai pas envie de les voir se préciser. C'est trop douloureux. Même si ça m'est arrivé, je peine à imaginer que des gens et des choses pareilles puissent exister. Le SHIELD m'a utilisé comme mercenaire. J'étais un tueur en puissance, un animal qu'ils lâchaient et qui tuait tout ce qu'il rencontrait. J'étais leur jouet, aussi (sa voix se brise et il lui faut quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits). Et puis un jour, à Noël, Nick Fury est intervenu. Il a pu me faire sortir et m'emmener à l'abri. Je ne peux pas dire que je l'en aie vraiment remercié. Je suis parti à nouveau et j'ai essayé de me faire oublier (A/N : mensonge, bien sûr. Mais parler de Magnéto est trop risqué. C'est le professeur qui a conseillé à Logan de cacher cette partie de son CV). J'ai tenu longtemps, mais pas assez apparemment. Ou quelqu'un m'a dénoncé, je ne sais pas (A/N : Encore une fois, nous savons ce qui s'est passé. Si Logan le savait aussi, Magnéto serait mort). Au bout de deux ans, le SHIELD m'a retrouvé et ils m'ont capturé. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de me ramener à leur base. Les X-Men sont intervenus. Autant le dire franchement, ça ne s'est pas bien passé au début. Mais bon, on a fini par trouver des compromis. Peu à peu, ça s'est amélioré. Aujourd'hui, je me sens mieux. Je me sens humain, alors que je pensais que ça n'arriverait jamais. J'ai retrouvé la mémoire et mon identité. Charles (Xavier) m'a beaucoup aidé (A/N : allez, un coup de cirage, ça fait pas de mal). Je n'aurais pas pu m'en sortir sans lui. (Il secoue la tête) J'ai été sauvé, alors que j'ai fait des choses atroces, et il y a d'autres mutants toujours exploités et torturés par le SHIELD. Sans compter les morts. Nous voulons faire admettre à la société que les mutants sont des humains, qu'ils sont juste différents. Nous voulons le leur montrer. Pas par la violence. Juste leur expliquer. On ne cherche pas à obtenir des avantages, on veut juste vivre en paix, pouvoir être intégrés à la société. C'est un pas. Et nous avons un autre axe. Kurt a décidé d'attaquer le SHIELD en justice, et nous sommes tous derrière lui. Nous avons des preuves, un avocat qui est prêt à nous défendre. "

" Vous pensez que c'est possible ? "

" Ça a déjà été fait. Et puis, franchement, le jeu en vaut la chandelle... "

Après Logan, je rencontre Kurt. " Après l'évasion de Logan, le SHIELD a été remanié. J'ai été la première victime du nouveau SHIELD. Le premier à avoir survécu, j'entends. J'avais 16 ans, presque 17. Je suis resté captif 8 mois. Ça fait presque 6 mois que je suis ici. C'est uniquement mon don de téléportation qui m'a sauvé la vie. Regardez-moi... Est-ce que vous imaginez que des gens qui méprisent les mutants aient voulu me garder en vie ? J'étais unique, j'étais irremplaçable. Ils m'ont usé jusqu'à la corde. J'ai été battu, violé... Je ne parlais pas anglais quand ils m'ont capturé. (Voix très tendue, il serre les dents) Ils ne m'ont jamais appris. J'étais supposé savoir. Quand je suis arrivé ici, j'étais détruit. Je faisais des cauchemars, je ne mangeais plus. Quelqu'un m'a aidé. Elle n'a pas voulu que je la nomme. Elle se reconnaîtra. Sans elle, je ne m'en serais jamais sorti. "

" Vous avez réussi à vous enfuir ? "

" Oui. J'ai été le second. J'ai dû tuer plusieurs hommes (j'ouvre des yeux ronds). Ça a déjà été réglé juridiquement. Pas par nous. Dommages collatéraux ou je ne sais quoi. Le SHIELD ne veut pas faire parler de cette section. "

" Vous avez décidé d'attaquer le SHIELD en justice, alors ? "

(Il lève le doigt) " Cette section du SHIELD uniquement. "

" Vous cherchez justice ou vengeance ? "

" Justice. Pour la vengeance, je m'y serais pris autrement. Et je pense que la justice m'apportera plus de satisfaction. "

Enfin, je rencontre Marie. Cette jeune fille, originaire du sud des USA, est la plus jeune des trois évadés.

" J'ai toujours pensé que mon pouvoir était une malédiction, mais je ne savais pas à quel point. J'aspire l'énergie et la mémoire des gens. En une minute de contact, j'acquiers deux heures de mémoire. Le SHIELD m'utilisait comme espionne. J'étais envoyée auprès de personnes sur lesquelles ils voulaient des renseignements et je volais leurs connaissances. Le pire, c'est que pour la première fois, mes pouvoirs servaient à quelque chose. J'ai failli tuer mon petit ami en l'embrassant. Je me suis enfuie de chez mes parents. C'est là que j'ai été capturée. J'avais 15 ans. Mais le SHIELD ne s'occupe pas des mutants. Il les exploite. Nous sommes des machines perfectionnées, des choses qu'ils ne peuvent construire eux-mêmes, et ils nous contrôlent en nous torturant (sa voix se brise, elle commence à pleurer). Personne ne devrait subir ça (après un moment, elle reprend ses esprits). Je me suis enfuie en attaquant des gardes pour les assommer, et j'ai volé leur mémoire. Je n'imaginais pas ce que j'allais trouver. Je pensais que les soldats et les gardes étaient tous des anti-mutants, qu'ils faisaient ça par plaisir, mais en fait, c'est juste une partie d'entre eux. La plupart ont été affectés là parce qu'ils avaient fait une erreur en mission. Ils sont payés très cher pour garder le silence, et s'ils veulent partir ou dénoncer ce qui se passe, ils sont menacés, eux et leur famille. Alors ils se taisent. "

J'ai pu rencontrer brièvement Maître Tammen, l'avocat engagé par Kurt Wagner pour les X-Men. Sans me donner de détails, il m'a certifié qu'avec les informations apportées par les X-Men, et le soutien du SHIELD, il pourrait trouver justice contre les exploiteurs et tortionnaires de mutants. Les X-Men vont avoir encore une lourde épreuve à affronter. Je leur souhaite de réussir.

* * *

A/N : J'ai écrit l'interview de Malicia (et cette note) en cours avec une prof peau de vache. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer combien ça m'a stimulée. Je pense que je vais recommencer pour la scène de l'at..., si l'année universitaire n'est pas finie d'ici là (plus que probable). Un conseil : si un jour, à la fac de Saint Quentin (ou ailleurs), on vous propose un cours dont les initiales sont H et R, fuyez.

J'espère que ce chapitre a comblé le trou béant laissé par le précédent. J'aime surtout l'interview de Logan. Déchaînez-vous pour les reviews, plus j'en ai, plus je suis contente.

Réactions à l'article : prochain chapitre. Cette fois, c'est vrai. Chapitre violent en perspective, vous êtes prévenus.


	12. Chapitre 11 : Réactions

A/N : J'ai un peu de mal à écrire en ce moment...

IMPORTANT : Je voudrais apporter une modification au chapitre 9 (celui qui raconte l'article). Juste après l'extrait de l'article, j'ai marqué " Quelques jours après la parution de l'article, les coup de fil commencèrent. " Il faut remplacer par " Quelques heures ".

Réponse aux reviews :

**angelitax (1)** : "Pour la chanson, j'ai pas encore pensé à l'écouter ( ma mère a le CD). A part ça, le chapitre est super. Je crois l'avoir déjà lu ( surtout le passage avec le viol de Kurt) ."  
_Réponse_ : effectivement, tu l'as déjà lu, je l'avais écrit en avance, ne sachant pas encore où le caser. Ce chapitre a été une telle plaie à écrire que j'ai rempli avec tout ce que je pouvais...

**angelitax (2)** : "Pour ta bio, je me sens limite plagiée ( en référence au X- Men un jour, X-Men toujours). Je peux faire pleins d'hypothèses à ce sujet mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt de les dire maintenant car c'est pas l'objet principal de ma review.  
Revenons à nos moutons.  
Tu n'as pas répondue à ma review du chapitre précédent. J'ai beau fouillé le chapitre en long en large en travers, rien ! Je suis très triste alors répond moi quand tu écriras ton prochain chapitre. Je suis quand même une de tes fidèles lectrices, j'ai le droit à des commentaires sur mon commentaire. Je ferai bien de t'envoyer une Beuglante, tiens ! Après ce délire ( rappelons à l'auteur que sa revieuse sort d'une heure d'ancien français),revenons aux choses sérieuses.  
Je sais pas si je pourrai faire autant de remarques que toi mais je te propose un autre jeu beuacoup plus marrant: compte mes fautes d'orthographe.  
Avant d'aller plus loin, je tiens à préciser une chose, je ne suis pas en train de meubler la place vide laissée par les autres reviews que (selon moi) tu aurais du recevoir. Maintenant que j'ai mis les points sur les i, commençons. Donc, c'est Justice émanente, euh Immanente ( ma langue a fourché, désolée... Ne me tue pas, pitié).  
- C'est vrai que ce doit être un privilège de visiter l'école ( tout le monde a peur d'y aller )Pour les photos, tu vas les dessiner, ou il faut qu'on les imagine ? Si c'est le cas numéro 2, alors tant pis.  
- Pour le truc des éponges, tu as sûrement pensé au film Bob l'éponge, non ?  
- coucou a toi aussi !  
- j'avais cherché la définition de téléporteur ( ou tateur) mais je n'avais rien trouvé ( peut-être que mon dico est trop vieux !)  
- "une relation heureuse avec Scott" ouais tu parles... Et dire qu'il l'a larguée pour l'autre... C'est vrai qu'à l'époque, ils étaient adorables ( je le reconnais.)  
- es-tu sûre qu' Ororo est Marocaine ? Je pensais qu'elle était égyptienne ou d'un autre pays d' Afrique mais bon, je peux me tromper.  
- J'aime bien le commentaire " l'air humain".  
- ça se voit que t'es une vrai fan de Kurt, que des éloges...  
- dans une review pour l'histoire Infini de l'auteur Youte, une revieuse ( harrycia) dit que Malicia s'appelle Marie Adler Darkholme. J'ai moi-même entendu le nom d' Anna ( ou Anne à moins que je me trompe complétement, c'est tellement loin) Raven ( je crois qe ça un rapport avec Mystique). Dans le film, je m'en souviens plus .  
- ton article est très bien au contraire et puis un rappel des détails ne peut pas faire de mal.  
- les deux témoignages sont très émouvants, j'adore.  
- pour la prof, tu es très méchante ( revieuse très ironique...)  
- vivement le prochain.  
Voilà, je vais compter mes commentaires:13 ! Je suis très émue, c'est la plus longue review de toute ma carrière, j'espère que tu l'as appréciée, surtout l'introduction...  
Angelitax"  
_Réponse_ : Mamma Mia ! Bon, je l'ai voulu, je l'ai eu, hein... T'as pas bien fouillé, ou alors c'est moi qui ai oublié de marquer quelque chose : il me semble bien pourtant avoir dit que je répondrais dans ce chapitre ! Grr ! (non, je ne tue pas, mais je grogne. Faute d'être pourvue du palais souple des grands félins qui leur permet de rugir, je profite de l'écriture, comme d'habitude.)  
Je ne vais pas dessiner ; désolée. (en fait, non).  
Pas Bob l'éponge. Je ne sais pas trop où. Peut-être en donnant le bain à mes neveux... Je rigole.  
Tu lis mes remarques correctement, oui ? J'ai dit que c'était le dico 2005 !  
Tu imagines le plaisir pervers que j'ai eu à marquer ça, je savais que ça te ferait réagir... Mais ici, ils sont (encore?) ensemble !  
Oui, Ultimate Tornade est marocaine ! L'originale est à moitié kenyanne (sa mère) etaméricaine (son père) ; ses parents ont ensuite déménagé en Egypte. Je sais ce que je marque !  
Hin, hin. Et toi que parmi d'autres, tu as choisi Hermione...  
Darkholme et Raven sont des identités de Mystique. Je préfère ne rien marquer. Merci quand même !  
Merci !  
Ils sont fait pour... Merci !  
Ironique et de mauvaise foi, en plus : qui a suggéré qu'on (reste de la phrase censuré. Mais j'ai gardé les feuilles !)  
Oui, j'ai vraiment apprécié. (scande) En-core ! En-core !

**Yumi4** : "Salut!  
Comme beaucoup sans doute vivement la suite!  
a bientôt "  
_Réponse_ : Beaucoup, ben, non, mais enfin, on va dire qu'ils le pensent... (soupir). Merci !

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Réactions

Dans les jours qui suivirent la parution du LIFE, Kurt se montra le plus calme des habitants du manoir. Il passait du temps au téléphone avec son avocat et sa famille, et surtout répondait sans sourciller aux lettres de fans parfois troublantes (à la dixième demande en mariage, Ororo avait piqué une crise de nerfs). En fait, il connaissait déjà tout cela. A leurs questions répétés, il avait appelé sa mère et quelques jours plus tard, un volumineux colis était arrivé au manoir. Il l'avait ouvert pour révéler une peluche à son effigie, des T-shirts, des porte-clés, des déguisements, et surtout un amas de magazines ; il apparaissait en couverture d'un bon tiers, seul ou dans un groupe. Revues de spectacle, magazines généralistes, journaux télévisés lorsqu'un reportage sur le cirque était passé sur la chaîne principale, un magazine scientifique, et même des magazines people qui annonçaient son abandon (publication judiciaire trois numéros plus tard) et surtout sa dernière petite amie en date.

" C'est toujours faux. " avait soupiré Kurt. " Je ne sais même pas comment ils ont obtenu ces photos. "

Plusieurs journaux avaient été mis dans une enveloppe en kraft. C'étaient ceux qui dataient de son enlèvement.

Les derniers magazines étaient LIFE, une version allemande centrée sur Kurt et Logan, qui ne mentionnait que les noms des autres élèves, et une revue de spectacle qui célébrait le retour de Kurt. L'article allemand était plus virulent que l'original, disant que c'était un scandale, appelant les fans du jeune allemand à se révolter et à demander des comptes au SHIELD.

" Je les ai modérés au maximum. " avait dit Kurt. " Mais je pense qu'ils nous seront utiles pour le procès. Pas les fans, ils sont hystériques, le fait que je sois accepté et soutenu. Je vous l'ai expliqué, le public allemand ignorait que j'étais un mutant. Ils l'ont très bien pris. Ce que j'ai subi y est sûrement pour quelque chose, il y a de l'attendrissement, mais aussi du vrai respect, et ça sera un poids dans l'argumentation. "

Les journaux étaient classés chronologiquement. Ils commençaient à cinq ans, avec de petits articles, augmentaient en taille alors que Kurt grandissait, et s'arrêtaient à son enlèvement, un peu avant ses dix-sept ans. Il les avaient étalés sur la grande table de la salle à manger et l'avaient regardé grandir.

" Mon salaire est versé sur un compte bloqué, à part 10 que je touche directement (A/N : C'est la loi française. J'ignore comment ça se passe en Allemagne). J'ai rapporté beaucoup d'argent au cirque et ils me l'ont rendu. A douze ans, rien qu'avec les 10, j'aurais pu subvenir à mes besoins. Maintenant que j'ai accès au compte, c'est... beaucoup. "

" Beaucoup combien ? " demanda Bobby.

" C'est avec ça que je paie l'avocat. Demande-lui ses tarifs. " (A/N : l'avocat est américain. Sans commentaire.)

* * *

Tous les jours, Charles contactait le SHIELD pour surveiller leurs réactions et connaître l'avancée de leurs recherches pour retrouver leur division maudite (A/N : Faute d'avoir trouvé un autre nom, je vais maintenant employer l'appellation que j'utilise dans mes brouillons pour cette section du SHIELD : le _SHIELD noir_. Merci de prendre note).

Le SHIELD avait remarquablement bien tenu le choc en découvrant la vérité. Malgré tout ce qui leur était arrivé, Magnéto et le reste, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils apprenaient qu'une organisation clandestine utilisait leur nom pour torturer et tuer des dizaines d'êtres humains. Peut-être ce choc les conduirait-ils à une vengeance éclatante. Ils faisaient des recherches non seulement sur le lieu où se dissimulait l'organisation, en la suivant à la trace, mais aussi sur ses activités, les mouvements financiers, et surtout le moment où les choses avaient échappé à leur contrôle. Ils passaient au crible tous leurs fichiers de personnel pour tenter de retrouver des soldats qui auraient travaillé à la base. Il n'était tout de même pas possible que le SHIELD noir se déplace de pays en pays avec tout son personnel. Ils devaient bien en laisser sur place et recruter ailleurs.

Ces recherches frénétiques, et le fait qu'ils assument ce qui s'était passé, avaient permis au SHIELD de rester à peu près en dehors de la mêlée. Les média ne les avaient jamais franchement désignés comme coupables, mais tout le monde, public comme politiciens, attendait clairement d'eux qu'ils règlent ce problème le plus vite possible.

Ils mettaient tous les moyens en œuvre pour. Un bureau spécial avait été crée, baptisé ironiquement la Station d'Épuration, des hommes avaient été recrutés et d'après ce que Charles avait cru comprendre des comptes-rendus de Nick, tout le SHIELD accumulait un nombre d'heures supplémentaires à rendre fou tous les comptables de l'État.

Les recherches de la base clandestine se faisaient par photographies satellite, puis par hélicoptère dès qu'une piste était découverte. Comme le SHIELD publiait régulièrement dans la presse des comptes-rendus sur ce qu'ils faisaient – toute l'affaire était devenue la proie des média à un point impressionnant – le public avait protesté sur les coûts engendrés, qui se répercuteraient sur les impôts. Le débat mutants / humains s'annonçait à grands pas. L'ambiance à l'école était électrique. Kurt, qui continuait à mener l'action, était devenu invivable. Logan passait son temps dehors et Charles, en plus de ses soucis, s'inquiétait d'une possible régression.

Il n'avait pas le temps de s'en occuper, les problèmes se succédaient, les parents de Bobby écrivaient pour exiger que leur fils ne soit pas mis en danger, ou ils attaqueraient l'école en justice. Les recherches du SHIELD, jusque là, ne donnaient rien. Ils avaient levé et suivi de nombreuses pistes, mais aucune ne correspondait à ce qu'ils cherchaient : des entrepôts, d'anciennes bases, un laboratoire illégal d'expérimentation sur des singes. Lorsque le public l'avait appris, le SHIELD avait été raillé, et la question financière était devenue plus que houleuse.

" Il faut trouver un moyen. " soupira Charles qui discutait avec Kurt de l'avancement de l'affaire. " Les choses risquent de devenir incontrôlables. "

" J'ai reçu ça au courrier. " dit Kurt en lui montrant une lettre que Charles reconnut, ayant reçu la même. " C'est une proposition d'interview dans Fox News. Je n'irai pas, je sens qu'ils n'ont pas des intentions très claires, mais mon avocat a proposé d'y aller à ma place. Si ça se passe comme je le pense, le journaliste ne pourra pas placer un mot ni poser une de ses questions, et les choses deviendront plus claires pour le public. "

" Tu penses qu'il peut faire ça ? "

" Il m'a fait une démonstration improvisée de ce qu'il pensait dire, et j'ai été impressionné. Vous savez, il est connu pour ses plaidoiries. Il paraît que les autres avocats le surnomment le publicitaire. "

" Je voudrais en parler avec lui. "

" C'est ce que je pensais. Je vais le contacter maintenant, si vous voulez. "

A l'accord de Charles, Kurt prit son portable et contacta son avocat, avec qui il arrangea une venue à l'Institut le soir même.

Charles n'avait encore jamais rencontré l'avocat de Kurt. Il en avait beaucoup entendu parler, avait discuté plusieurs fois avec lui au téléphone, mais c'était la première fois que l'homme venait à l'Institut. Il devait avoir une cinquantaine d'années, il était afro-américain, les cheveux gris, les yeux sombres, l'air décidé et énergique. Il lui serra la main chaleureusement et le suivit dans le manoir.

Charles n'eut pas à discuter très longtemps avec lui pour voir que cet homme était capable de se sortir de n'importe quelle situation rien qu'avec son art de la rhétorique (A/N : pourquoi est-ce que je m'obstine à mettre le h après le t ? Ça y est, angelitax va se foutre de moi...). Il lui fit une démonstration brillante de son argumentation et Charles se déclara impatient de le voir à l'œuvre lors du journal. Ils parlèrent ensuite de l'affaire, du ressort des parents de Bobby, de la situation légale de Malicia, de celle de Logan, de savoir si l'arrivée plus ou moins illégale de Kurt aux USA pouvait être retrouvée. Charles tint à le payer pour le temps passé avec lui. Il était heureux de voir que Kurt pouvait compter sur cet homme. Malgré toute son énergie et sa ténacité, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas porter toute l'action sur ses épaules.

Fox News accueillit leur promesse d'envoyer quelqu'un avec des cris de joie et oublièrent de demander plus de précisions sur l'identité du visiteur.

Trois jours plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous devant la télévision pour le fameux journal. Les titres passèrent, un reportage sur une tentative d'attentat à la voiture piégée devant une ambassade américaine au Pakistan, la naissance des triplés de Brad Pitt et Jennifer Aniston (A/N : Pas pu résister), le renvoi d'un projet de loi sur le temps de travail des conducteurs de bus qui avait entraîné une menace de grève, et enfin l'interview de l'avocat des X-Men. Le journaliste frétillait d'impatience en allant rejoindre son invité.

" Toi, mon gars, tu vas en avoir pour ton argent. " murmura Kurt.

L'interview fut un feu d'artifice. L'avocat prit le dessus de la conversation en moins d'une minute et le journaliste se retrouva repoussé à un rôle muet, pétrifié sur son épais fauteuil, abandonnant vite tout espoir de reprendre la parole. En substance, la diatribe de l'avocat donnait à peu près ceci :

" Il est honteux qu'une entreprise aussi noble et importante que celle lancée par l'Institut Xavier soit freinée par des questions aussi triviales. La question du bien fondé de cette action ne se pose même pas. Je vous rappelle que l'organisation recherchée a torturé, violé et gravement traumatisé plusieurs jeunes gens, sans compter les dizaines de morts atroces dont elle est responsable. J'ai amené des photos des lésions subies par ces jeunes gens, mais j'espère ne pas avoir à vous les montrer. Cette organisation est dangereuse, et c'est pourquoi il est nécessaire de la localiser au plus vite et de la mettre hors d'état de nuire. Je comprends parfaitement votre inquiétude au sujet du coût de cette opération, mais je peux vous rassurer sur ce points : des mesures ont été prises pour que le coût soit réparti le plus équitablement possible et pèse au minimum sur la population. Cela dit, j'insiste bien, et je sais que je peux vous faire confiance pour le comprendre, le temps n'est plus à l'égoïsme et à la peur. Les mutants ne sont pas des monstres, la campagne faite par LIFE vous le montre bien, et je félicite le journal pour cette entreprise courageuse. Les X-Men ne sont pas un danger, ils représentent au contraire le premier rempart contre les mutants dangereux. C'est pour ça que vous devez les aider à obtenir justice, afin que les mots d'esclavage, de torture et d'extermination des mutants puissent être rayés du vocabulaire. Ce qu'a fait cette organisation nous rappelle les pires horreurs dont l'Histoire a été témoin. Ne les laissons pas rester impunis. Une nouvelle ère commence où les humains et les mutants peuvent se faire confiance et travailler la main dans la main. Ne laissez pas vos peurs vous guider, allez de l'avant. Je vous remercie. "

* * *

Le lendemain matin, aux aurores, Charles fut réveillé par un coup de fil de Nick Fury.

" Je viens d'avoir le responsable de Fox News. Je suppose qu'il ne voulait pas vous parler en personne. L'audience est un record, l'interview a été à nouveau diffusée dans la nuit et elle le sera les prochains jours. Vous avez fait un coup fantastique. "

" Je n'y suis pour rien, c'est encore l'idée de Kurt. C'est un jeune homme plein de surprises. "

" Je vois ça. En tout cas, attendez-vous à des propositions d'interviews dans les autres journaux. "

" A vrai dire, quand le téléphone a sonné, je pensais que c'était pour ça. "

Son interlocuteur se mit à rire.

" Je ne pense pas qu'il soit une bonne idée d'accepter, mais j'ai une autre idée. Ecoutez... "

Quand Nick Fury eut fini d'exposer son plan – qui tenait en quelques mots – Charles eut un large sourire.

" Vous êtes encore plus machiavélique que Kurt, Colonel. "

" Merci. Je prends ça comme un grand compliment. Je pense que ça leur plaira à tous les deux. "

Toute la matinée, le téléphone sonna, les appels provenant de toutes les grandes chaînes américaines, suppliant le professeur de leur accorder une interview. Il refusa unanimement, mais réussit à vendre à toutes les chaînes, en faisant appel à Kurt pour deux négociations, l'interview de l'avocat, à des prix variant de très cher à inavouable. Une belle cagnotte pour financer les recherches de la base.

Le Professeur et Hank calculèrent que chaque citoyen américain pouvait voir l'interview – qui passait maintenant partout – au moins cinq fois par jour. Le plus extraordinaire fut que l'audience ne baissa pas. Elle augmenta.

* * *

Les choses s'accélérèrent brusquement – si c'était encore possible – un matin. Charles donnait un cours de philosophie à ses élèves les plus âgés pendant que les autres passaient une épreuve d'anglais dans la pièce d'à côté, lorsqu'il reçut un appel de la police de New York. Des hommes les avaient contactés en affirmant avoir piégé un immeuble de Harlem. Ils avaient pu localiser l'immeuble et commencé à évacuer les habitants, quand le bâtiment avait commencé à trembler ; des vitres avaient éclaté et des briques s'étaient descellées. Tous les portables des flics s'étaient mis à sonner. On leur expliqua que des explosifs avaient été disposés dans toute la structure de l'immeuble afin de le faire s'écrouler et que s'ils essayaient encore quelque chose, eux déclencheraient complètement le processus. Ils voulaient les X-Men et personne d'autre.

" Ont-ils dit pourquoi ils veulent que ce soit nous ? "

" Non. Tous les media sont déjà au courant. Magnez-vous. "

" Nous arrivons. "

Trois minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous dans le Blackbird et après quelques minutes de vol, ils se posaient à New York.

A la seconde où ils mirent le pied dans la rue, les media accoururent, micro en main, caméra sur l'épaule, les pressant de questions auxquelles ils ne répondirent pas. Ils passèrent sous le ruban qui tenait tant bien que mal les curieux à l'écart et rejoignirent le lieutenant qui les avait appelés : un homme échevelé, à la chemise tenant du kleenex usagé, qui les regarda venir comme il aurait observé le Messie.

" Bonsoir. Merci d'être venus si vite. "

Il leur montra l'immeuble et leur expliqua le très peu qu'il savait. 8 étages, 8 appartements par étage. Ils n'avaient pu évacuer que le rez-de-chaussée et le premier étage. Tous les appartements n'étaient pas occupés, mais il devait rester au bas mot une soixantaine de personnes dans l'immeuble. Les équipes de déminage n'avaient pas eu le temps d'intervenir ; bref, ils ne savaient rien.

L'immeuble était une de ces habitations en ruine, à deux doigts d'être reconverties en foyers pour squatters. Elle était sale, marbrée de tags, joliment décorée de toiles d'araignées en guise de rideaux. De nombreuses vitres étaient brisées, et d'après le nombre de morceaux de verre par terre et de cartons aux fenêtres, ça ne datait pas, pour la majorité, du tremblement.

" Des gens vivent ici ? " demanda Kitty.

" Et ils paient pour cela, en plus. " dit Ororo.

Ils entrèrent prudemment, d'abord Logan, qui ne risquait pas grand chose, Kitty, qui ne risquait rien en se rendant intangible, Jean, pour raisons identiques à ceci près qu'elle utilisait un champ télépathique protecteur, et Kurt, qui pouvait s'enfuir en une fraction de seconde au moindre danger. Lorsque l'immeuble ne s'effondra pas sur eux, ils firent signe aux autres d'entrer. Le professeur resta dehors, en lien télépathique avec ses élèves. Lorsque tous les X-Men furent entrés, le téléphone du lieutenant sonna.

" Allô ? "

" C'est très bien d'avoir obéi. " ricana la voix dans l'écouteur. " Voyons maintenant ce que ces chers mutants ont dans le ventre. "

Charles transmit le message à ses élèves.

" Ils surveillent l'immeuble. " dit Scott.

" Ce n'est pas bien difficile... On les cherchera plus tard. Pour l'instant, il faut évacuer les habitants et sécuriser l'immeuble. Professeur, vous avez pu joindre les habitants ? "

" Oui, vous pouvez commencer l'évacuation. "

" Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas le faire ? " demanda Kitty.

" Le piège est probablement électronique. Tu risquerais de le déclencher sans le vouloir. "

" J'espère juste que ce n'est pas sensible au soufre. " marmonna Kurt avant de se téléporter au premier étage. Les habitants avaient été prévenus et avaient ouvert leurs portes. Charles les avait prévenus de l'apparence de Kurt et de l'odeur de la téléportation, mais plusieurs eurent un instant d'hésitation, voire un mouvement de recul, avant de lui tendre la main. Kurt parvint à évacuer les 53 habitants, en une douzaine de voyages, avant de s'écrouler au sol, inconscient. Une équipe médicale le prit en charge. Le téléphone du lieutenant sonna à nouveau.

" Voici le premier qui s'effondre... Que peuvent bien faire les autres ? "

Aussitôt la vapeur de soufre dissipée, Logan avait commencé à flairer pour chercher l'odeur de l'explosif. Il en trouva une belle quantité dans la cave de l'immeuble, dissimulé derrière un panneau en bois ; des fils électriques partaient vers des conduits au niveau de l'escalier. En consultant le plan de l'immeuble qu'elle avait étudié avant d'entrer, Jean découvrit que c'était des conduites d'eau abandonnées.

Ils les suivirent dans les couloirs. Logan se guidait au léger bourdonnement des fils électriques dissimulés dans le conduit et à l'odeur des explosifs répandus tout le long du parcours, à proximité des murs. Le réseau entier de l'immeuble avait été piégé ; si les explosifs étaient allumés, seule la cave exploserait réellement, les autres explosions briseraient les structures métalliques et les briques, et l'immeuble s'effondrerait comme un château de cartes. (A/N : en fait, je ne connais rien ni aux explosifs, ni à la destruction d'immeubles. Tant pis. Ça me paraît assez réaliste, ça, non ?)

" Comment on désactive tout ça ? "

" Il doit y avoir un système de contrôle à distance, avec un récepteur ici. " dit Hank. " Soit en bas, soit à l'autre bout du circuit. "

C'était l'autre bout, sur le toit. Une machinerie superbe, toute éclairée de clignotants en tous sens, sans compte à rebours, mais couplée à une parabole.

" Le système réagit à un code spécifique. L'émetteur peut être très loin d'ici, du moment qu'il est assez puissant. "

" Qui peut vouloir déclencher autant de moyens pour un immeuble pareil ? Cette bibeloterie doit coûter plus cher que tous les loyers réunis. "

" Quelqu'un qui veut nous tester. " dit le professeur dans leurs têtes. " Ils viennent d'appeler. Ils savent que vous êtes sur le toit. "

" Où en est l'évacuation ? "

" Terminée, et c'était juste. Kurt a perdu connaissance. Il s'en remettra. A part lui, il n'y a que des blessures légères. "

" Est-ce que l'équipe de déminage peut intervenir ? "

" Non. Vous devez régler le problème vous-même. Si vous n'arrivez pas à déconnecter le mécanisme, ils feront sauter l'immeuble demain à 11 heures, et ils ont précisé qu'il y aura de gros dégâts dans les immeubles alentours, et que nous ne pouvons pas intervenir ailleurs ou il font tout sauter. "

" Génial. "

Ils observèrent le mécanisme.

" Est-ce que quelqu'un est spécialisé en déminage ? "

Ils secouèrent tous la tête, sauf Jean qui avait plissé le front, les yeux fermés, une expression soucieuse.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? "

" Je suis entrée en contact avec l'équipe de déminage... Je leur ai montré l'appareil et ils se disputent sur la méthode à tenir. Ils sont tous d'accord sur le fait que c'est sûrement piégé de tous les côtés et que nous ne pouvons pas déconnecter la parabole ou les fils. Il faut essayer d'ouvrir le mécanisme. "

Logan mit ses griffes au travail et dégagea les entrailles de l'appareil.

Quand Jean transmit l'image qu'elle voyait à l'équipe de déminage, elle sursauta à leurs cris unanimes (au nombre de décibels : les messages étaient contradictoires)

" Est-ce que vous pourriez vous mettre d'accord ? " gémit-elle.

Il y eut une longue discussion du côté de l'équipe de déminage, puis ils annoncèrent leur verdict. Le déclencheur était sensible au mouvement, ils ne pouvaient pas le déplacer, et la moindre erreur déclencherait l'explosion.

" Il doit y avoir un code. " dit le chef de l'équipe. " Cherchez un clavier, un cadran, quelque chose. "

Ils fouillèrent l'appareil du regard, et finirent par apercevoir un engrenage minuscule à l'intérieur, hors de portée de main, derrière un magma de fils. Il y avait huit roues identiques, ne mesurant guère plus de trois centimètres de diamètre.

" Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? "

" Il faut trouver la bonne combinaison. "

" Et comment on fera pour faire tourner les roues ? "

" Je peux le faire avec la télékinésie. " dit Jean.

" Et tu peux garder en même temps la bulle de protection ? "

" Je ne sais pas... "

" C'est trop risqué, alors. "

" Qu'est-ce que tu proposes, Logan ? " grogna Scott.

" Je peux les atteindre avec mes griffes. Si je ne touche pas de fil, ça marche. "

" Tu n'as pas la place de passer... "

" Mes griffes font trente centimètres, et sont aussi fines à la pointe qu'un cheveu. On ne peut rien utiliser d'autres, des baguettes de glace de même taille ne seraient pas assez solides et même si Bobby les faisait assez denses pour tenir, je doute que ce soit une bonne idée de mettre des glaçons là-dedans. "

" Et pour la combinaison, tu comptes t'y prendre comment ? "

" Hank ? "

" Même dans une bombe, tous les engrenages sont identiques. Il faut tourner une roue à la fois, jusqu'à tout débloquer. C'était mon jeu préféré quand j'étais enfant. La combinaison doit être longue, mais c'est faisable si vous me laissez me concentrer. "

Ils se turent tous. Hank étudia l'engrenage, puis annonça qu'il avait compris. Logan sortit une griffe à chaque main et les glissa avec précaution entre les fils. Lorsque les pointes métalliques arrivèrent à l'engrenage, ils se retirent pour ne pas applaudir. Hank commença à donner ses ordres d'une voix basse et faussement calme. Ils étaient tous sur des charbons ardents. En silence, Logan tournait les roues dans un sens ou dans l'autre, de quelques crans à la fois, surveillant avec attention la moindre réaction. Il sentait l'électricité circuler dans les fils qui passaient autour de ses doigts, et dans la pointe de ses griffes. Comme Hank et lui étaient les seuls à pouvoir regarder les engrenages, les autres regardaient leurs visages en essayant d'y lire leurs progrès. Hors du bâtiment, l'équipe de déminage se rongeait les ongles. Charles était immobile, silencieux, priant pour ses élèves, ignorant les cendres de la cigarette du lieutenant Kleenex qui tombaient en pluie fine. Kurt, qui avait repris conscience, était accroupi de l'autre côté du fauteuil.

" C'est le dernier. Il faut en bouger deux en même temps. La dernière à droite, et celle juste à gauche. Oui. Tourne-les toutes les deux d'un demi-tour, le plus vite possible, en même temps. "

Il y eut un horrible grincement de métal et des étincelles. Logan sursauta à la brûlure de l'électricité, mais se força à garder les bras immobiles. Les ampoules clignotantes ralentirent, s'affaiblirent, puis s'éteignirent totalement. Ils fixèrent tous l'appareil avec anxiété et incrédulité pendant plusieurs instants, puis quand il fut clair qu'elle était bel et bien inactive, Logan retira doucement ses griffes et poussa un soupir. Comme si son souffle était impossible à supporter par le mécanisme, les roues des engrenages se détachèrent, tombant les unes sur les autres avec des cliquetis métalliques ; puis tout l'engin se désagrégea, finissant en un tas informe de déchets métalliques d'où émergeait un nid de fils multicolores.

" Ils ont quand même réussi à faire s'écrouler quelque chose. "

" J'ai trouvé des odeurs dessus. Il y a trois hommes différents. Jeunes. Riches. Ils fument des cigarillos de très bonne qualité et leur eau de toilette doit se vendre au goutte à goutte. On pourrait peut-être trouver de l'ADN, ça sent très légèrement la sueur. "

Jean emballa la bombe déglinguée dans un champ de force et ils descendirent. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la porte, la foule les accueillit avec des applaudissements et des cris de joie. Jean glissa la bombe en miettes dans un sac en papier offert gracieusement par la police scientifique, le professeur fit une courte déclaration d'où il ressortait qu'ils avaient fait leur devoir et en étaient ravis, puis ils se dirigèrent vers le Blackbird. Jean dut tous les envelopper d'un champ de force pour qu'ils atteignent l'avion à travers la meute de journalistes et les habitants en larmes.

* * *

Le lendemain, Charles reçut un appel du lieutenant qui l'informa que l'équipe scientifique avait effectivement trouvé de l'ADN sur une des roues d'engrenage : Martin Brandstater, 26 ans, humain, fils de millionnaire, connu pour fréquenter les soirées mondaines, claquer du fric en voitures de sport qu'il conduisait trop vite, et fréquenter la pègre de sa catégorie sociale, les fils à papa fortunés. On ne lui connaissait pas particulièrement d'opinion pour ou contre les mutants.

" Le meneur de la bande est Marcus Tomlinson. On a pas mal de rapports sur lui, mais son père et son grand-père se sont toujours arrangés pour faire refuser toutes les preuves qu'on pouvait avoir. Ça va être un sacré boulot de le faire plonger. "

" Mais pourquoi nous ? Que nous veulent-ils ? "

" Probablement rien, on a de fortes présomptions de désordres mentaux chez Tomlinson. C'est peut-être à cause de toute la publicité faite sur vous. Peut-être qu'il voulait vous tester, voir si vous êtes aussi forts que l'affirme la presse. "

" Peut-être. "

* * *

Ils laissèrent la police faire son travail et reprirent leur vie habituelle. La seule différence fut que Charles, avec une équipe du SHIELD, parcourut tous les liens de Magnéto et ceux qu'ils connaissaient du SHIELD noir, pour voir s'il y avait un lien avec les jeunes gens qui avaient piégé l'immeuble ; ils ne trouvèrent rien. Il fallait croire que l'hypothèse schizophrénie (A/N : ici, c'est un Y que j'essaie désespérément de caser) était la bonne.

Les élèves, même Logan, se désintéressèrent de l'affaire. La Saint Valentin approchait et à leur âge, ça comptait d'avantage. Les deux couples résidents roucoulaient en cœur ; Bobby draguait Malicia de manière éhontée ; Kitty avait écrit à des amis du collège, Kurt à une amie allemande dont ils ne purent lui faire dire le nom, mais avec qui il entretenait visiblement une relation de longue date, Peter à personne. Logan, tout en prétendant ne pas du tout s'intéresser à cela, gardait sa place de chevalier servant de Jean (et ses distances).

Un matin, Ororo se réveilla très tôt. Il n'était que cinq heures, il faisait encore nuit noire. Elle n'avait plus du tout sommeil. La seule chose qui lui faisait envie était de rejoindre Hank, mais lui dormirait. Elle décida d'aller se promener dans le jardin. Elle s'habilla en silence, mit des baskets et un gros blouson, prit une lape de poche et sortit.

Même la nuit en plein hiver, le jardin était un de ses endroits préférés. Elle fit une petite tournée d'inspection des massifs. Fin janvier, le jardin était endormi, seuls les persistants apportaient quelque variété à l'ensemble, et il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire ; juste tailler et planter. Elle alla voir les quatre jeunes sapins qui étaient arrivés un mois plus tôt ; enfants de cinq ans, ils avaient été plantés deux jours avant Noël, et avaient bien sûr été décorés.

Ororo alla des derniers arrivés à leurs aînés, les examina pour vérifier qu'ils n'avaient pas été blessés par les jeux des garçons. Les entraînements avaient lieu plus loin des arbres, mais les jeux dégénéraient souvent. Elle trouva un nid avec un couple de pigeons endormis, qui ne remua même pas une plume lorsqu'elle se pencha au dessus d'eux.

Ororo revint par les plates-bandes nues et désolées, en dehors de quelques arbustes ; elle s'arrêta en voyant une touche de vert anachronique. Des mauvaises herbes faméliques, mais vivantes. Le sol n'était pas gelé à cet endroit. Il devait y avoir en dessous un terrier qui réchauffait la terre, songea Ororo en arrachant les indésirables.

Après un dernier tour, elle se sentit mieux. Il était juste assez tard pour commencer à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Elle rentra tranquillement dans la manoir, posa ses affaires et alla dans la cuisine se laver les mains et faire à manger. Elle alluma machinalement la radio pour avoir un peu de compagnie.

" Vous écoutez NPR, il est 6 heures 30. Les informations avec Monica Brady Myerov. "

" Attentat à New York devant le musée des sciences naturelles. On dénombre déjà 3 morts et 8 blessés. Des clandestins arrêtés à la frontière canadienne. La police tente de démanteler un réseau. Début d'une nouvelle campagne de vaccination en Afrique. Enfin, un congrès sur les problèmes de sommeil avec le professeur Aubrey. "

Ororo s'était figée. La journaliste commença à détailler d'avantage.

" C'est à 6 heures 10 qu'a explosé une bombe devant le musée des sciences naturelles de New York, tuant 2 passants sur le coup. Un troisième est décédé de ses blessures à l'hôpital. 8 personnes, dont deux agents du musée, ont également été blessées, dont une grièvement. Dix minutes après l'explosion, la police a reçu un appel provenant des hommes qui avaient déjà piégé un immeuble à Harlem, et dont le piège avait été neutralisé grâce à l'intervention des X-Men. "

" Professeur ! "

* * *

Encore une fois, les choses allèrent vite. Quelques instants après qu'Ororo eut appelé le professeur, le téléphone sonnait : c'était la police. D'un voix mourante, le lieutenant expliqua que les hommes étaient furieux que la police se soit mêlée de l'affaire : ils ne voulaient avoir affaire qu'aux X-Men. C'était pour ça qu'ils avaient fait exploser cette bombe.

" C'est de notre faute. " gémit Ororo, encore secouée, blottie dans les bras de Hank. " Trois personnes sont mortes à cause de nous... "

" Tornade, écoute-moi. " dit fermement le professeur. " Ce n'est pas notre faute. Nous ne pouvons pas être responsables des actes de déséquilibrés qui nous vouent une fascination morbide pour des raisons que j'ignore. Puisqu'ils veulent avoir affaire à nous, ils auront affaire à nous. J'ai carte blanche de la police et du SHIELD. Nous allons les retrouver et ils répondront de leurs actes devant la justice. "

* * *

Le professeur ne put échapper à une nouvelle conférence de presse, mais il y alla seul.

" Je suis très choqué par les actes de ces jeunes gens, et je sais que vous l'êtes aussi. Mes élèves ont été très éprouvés. Nous mettons tout en œuvre pour neutraliser ces criminels avant qu'ils ne commettent d'autres actes. "

" De quelle manière sont-ils reliés à vous ? Est-ce que ce sont d'anciens élèves ? "

" Ils ne sont pas reliés à moi, non. Je ne connais pas ces jeunes gens. Je suppose qu'ils ont découvert les X-Men dans la presse. Je ne vois pas du tout en quoi nous aurions pu leur faire du tort. "

" Ils agissent aveuglément, alors ? "

" Il faudrait le leur demander, mais leurs actes sont ceux de personnes intelligentes et décidées à parvenir à leurs fins, même si leur but n'est pas clair. Ils semblent vouloir nous tester, et ne veulent avoir affaire qu'à nous. "

" Nous savons déjà tout ça ! Vous n'avez pas la moindre certitude ? Dites-nous quelque chose de sûr, pas qui semble probable ! "

Plusieurs journalistes s'esclaffèrent dans le fond de la salle. Le professeur les toisa.

" Je vous demande du respect au nom des victimes et de leur famille. Nous suivons toutes les pistes que nous avons. Nous sommes déterminés à arrêter ce groupe avant qu'ils ne commettent d'autres actes que nous aurions tous à regretter. "

" Pensez-vous qu'ils regardent cette conférence ? "

" Oui. "

" Que voulez-vous leur dire ? "

" De mettre un terme à leurs actes de violence et de me dire clairement ce qu'ils veulent. Le dialogue est toujours préférable à l'attaque. "

" Croyez-vous encore à cela après tout ce qui s'est passé ? "

" Avec des adultes, oui. "

* * *

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent sans aucun événement. C'était une nouvelle torture. L'enquête avançait bien ; ils avaient fait un grand pas en apprenant que le chef de leurs adversaires, Tomlinson, était schizophrène. Pendant plusieurs années, il avait été soigné non pas par un psychiatre mais par une espèce de gourou sans formation médicale achevée. Le SHIELD avait profité de cet état pour faire main basse sur le dossier du jeune homme. En plus des symptômes typiques de la schizophrénie, hallucinations, paranoïa, Tomlinson était un jeune homme d'un caractère très dominant, prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il était également décrit comme très charismatique. Mais ce n'était une bonne nouvelle que pour le professeur. Les X-Men n'attendaient que l'action. Leurs jeunes nerfs étaient sur le point de craquer.

C'était bien le problème : ils étaient pieds et poings liés. Même s'ils avaient connu les identités de toute la bande, ils n'auraient pas pu aller simplement chez eux les arrêter. Leurs avocats auraient eu beau jeu de les faire remettre en liberté. Ils devaient les prendre sur le fait, attendre leur bon vouloir.

Une deuxième semaine sans attentant commença. Le professeur comptait sur l'impétuosité prouvée du chef de bande pour ne pas les faire attendre beaucoup plus longtemps. Le fait qu'il se soit adressé presque directement à lui lors de la conférence de presse l'avait forcé à changer de tactique. Et peut-être que cette fois-ci, ils pourraient collecter assez de preuves pour les faire mettre en examen.

* * *

Ce fut par la vidéo que Tomlinson se manifesta à nouveau, un soir. Il était masqué et costumé de noir, pratiquement invisible dans l'obscurité d'une rue.

" Vous m'avez un peu déçus jusque là, X-Men, mais j'ai envie d'essayer quelque chose de nouveau. Prenez ça comme un jeu. Tous les tests ne sont-ils pas des jeux ? Des jeux de pouvoir, bien sûr. " Il rit. " Trouvez où je suis. J'ai appelé quelques amis. Si vous n'êtes pas là dans une heure, ils ont ordre de tout saccager. Ça serait un grand dommage, même si ce n'est pas mon lieu préféré, je me suis dit que ce serait un cadre parfait pour mon jeu. "

La communication s'arrêta.

" Hank, tu as pu le localiser ? "

" Il est à New York. " dit le jeune homme d'un ton désolé. " C'est tout ce que j'ai pu faire. "

" Il est au Met. " dit Logan.

" Tu connais ce coin-là, toi ? "

" Je connais toutes les rues de New York. Il est derrière le Met. C'est là qu'il veut qu'on aille. "

" Comment ont-ils pu s'introduire là-bas ? "

" Il est fermé quelques jours pour des travaux de la salle. Il n'y aura personne à part eux. "

Tous se précipitèrent pour se changer et montèrent dans le Blackbird.

" On ne pourra pas passer inaperçus. " dit Cyclope en cherchant, par satellite, un terrain d'atterrissage.

" Du moment que vous êtes les seuls à entrer, c'est le principal. L'orgueil de notre adversaire sera au contraire flatté de se voir observé. "

* * *

Les portes de l'immense opéra n'étaient pas verrouillées. Ils étaient attendus. Ils entrèrent ensemble, aux aguets, prêts à se défendre. Personne.

" Wolverine, tu entends quelque chose ? " demanda Scott en utilisant l'espace télépathique créé par le professeur.

Wolverine ferma les yeux et se concentra.

" Vous pouvez arrêter de respirer une dizaine de secondes ? "

Tous prirent leur souffle et suspendirent leur respiration. Wolverine écouta attentivement.

" Ils sont dans la salle. Dix personnes, à peu près. Il y en a un excité. Il n'a pas la même odeur que les autres. Je pense que c'est Tomlinson. "

" Tu penses ? "

" Je reconnais son eau de toilette, et il sent les médicaments. "

" On avance. Doucement. Diablo, passe devant. "

Diablo se glissa dans les ombres et avança doucement vers la salle. Invisible, il traversa un couloir et entra par une porte. Toutes étaient grandes ouvertes. La salle était également sombre, éclairée uniquement par les lampes des sorties de secours. Il compta neuf hommes près des portes, un autre perché sur un fauteuil, et un dernier debout dans une allée, au milieu de la salle. Il transmit ces renseignements au reste de l'équipe.

" Ne bouge pas. Wolverine te rejoint. "

Quelques instants plus tard, également invisible et silencieux, Wolverine apparut derrière lui. Il flaira la salle.

" Pas d'explosifs, pas de gros matériel électrique. Les neuf costauds et l'équilibriste, ce sont des combattants. Ils sont sûrs d'eux. Le onzième, c'est Tomlinson. Il a un boîtier électronique. "

" Reviens ici. Diablo, attends un peu. Quand je te le dirai, téléporte-toi sur la scène. "

" Vu. "

Wolverine disparut silencieusement. Diablo attendit l'ordre.

" Maintenant ! "

Un nuage de fumée dorée jaillit là où se tenait Diablo, faisant bondir et crier les hommes. Le jeune allemand réapparut dans un nuage identique sur la scène vide. Toutes les lumières de la salle jaillirent d'un seul coup et il ferma presque les yeux, aveuglé.

" Arrêtez-les ! "

L'ordre télépathique avait jailli en même temps que celui aboyé par Tomlinson.

Les X-Men jaillirent par les portes. Colossus se retrouva aussitôt aux prises avec deux des costauds ; après les avoir assommés et ligotés, il passa à un troisième. Diablo se fit un plaisir de poursuivre le dixième, un acrobate de niveau équivalent au sien, s'il avait eu un physique normal. Diablo ignorait que les cintres du Metropolitan fussent si vastes. Les projecteurs lui brûlaient les yeux. Il commençait à se fatiguer, faillit tomber une fois et quand Le Fauve vint le rejoindre, il fut soulagé.

Tomlinson, pétrifié, regarda ses hommes se faire aplatir les uns après les autres. Un s'enfuit vers le hall, poursuivi aussitôt par le X-Man glacé, Bobby Drake. Ça ne se passait pas comme prévu. Il commença à reculer, décidant qu'il était plus que temps de se sortir de ce guêpier. Son mouvement ne passa pas inaperçu.

" Il se taille ! "

" Je m'en charge. " grogna Wolverine après avoir lacéré la veste de cuir de l'homme qu'il avait assommé pour en faire des liens. " Chargez-vous des autres. "

Un homme enfui dans le hall, vers les restaurants, leur apprit Bobby, qui réussit vite à l'enfermer dans une cage de glace épaisse, quatre ligotés, il restait quatre hommes dans la salle. Ils se séparèrent pour échapper à leurs poursuivants. Colossus en suivit un dans les coulisses. Cyclope, suivi de Malicia, vit le sien disparaître derrière une porte, et s'y engouffra à son tour. Jean s'occupa des deux derniers. Tornade créa un vent violent, faisant claquer le rideau. Kitty aida Jean à sa manière, en passant à travers les fauteuils pour distraire et effrayer leurs adversaires. Jean réussit enfin à les coincer avec sa télékinésie. Colossus assomma et ligota le sien. Diablo et Le Fauve redescendirent avec l'acrobate inconscient, solidement tenu par la queue de Diablo. Il restait celui que Cyclope poursuivait, et Tomlinson.

Cyclope et Malicia s'étaient retrouvés dans l'atelier des costumes. L'homme qu'ils poursuivaient ramassa des ciseaux et se jeta sur eux. Scott se mit en avant pour protéger Malicia, leva la main vers sa visière, mais ne put tirer avant que la lame glisse sur son cou. Il cria et tomba à terre.

" Cyclope ! "

Malicia réfléchit très vite.

" Désolée. " dit-elle en enlevant son gant et en posant la main sur la joue de Scott. L'homme qui se préparait à la frapper fut touché de plein fouet par un rayon lumineux. Elle ferma aussitôt les yeux et appela le professeur.

Tomlinson était parvenu à rejoindre les studios avant que son poursuivant le rattrape. Bloquant la porte avec le piano, Wolverine avança doucement vers sa proie, les griffes sorties, grondant comme un fauve. Schizophrénie ou pas, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le gosse de riche qui les rendait fous depuis un mois se retrouve accroupi contre le mur, paralysé de terreur.

" Tu peux te rendre maintenant et je me monterai gentil. Ou tu peux me combattre et perdre. Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ? "

Tomlinson ne répondit pas. Logan devina sa pensée aussi bien que l'aurait fait Charlie : il ne voulait pas souffrir, mais pas non plus se rendre. Préparant dans sa main la corde ramassée sur le chemin, il s'avança encore, préparant l'assaut final. Sa proie tenta un bond sur le côté, ce qui lui valut de se faire assommer d'un poing renforcé de métal. Logan l'attacha, le balança sur son épaule et redescendit.

* * *

Les caméras et les appareils photos attrapèrent les images des X-Men victorieux escortant dehors dix hommes ligotés, ainsi que Martin Tomlinson, protégé par Wolverine. Ils prirent aussi des images de Cyclope, le leader, emmené sur une civière. Le lendemain, les journaux titraient sur l'opération réussie, les hommes de main engagés par Tomlinson livrant à la police toutes les preuves qu'ils voulaient, l'arrestation des deux condisciples, et l'héroïsme des X-Men, en insistant sur celui de Cyclope (qui était sorti de l'hôpital assez rapidement, sa blessure n'étant pas profonde).

Quelque part en Europe de l'Est, Wraith hurla de rage.

* * *

**Les personnes qui comptent reviewer ont le droit de lire l'A/N final.  
Les personnes qui hésitent à reviewer sont invitées à lire l'A/N final pour se décider.  
Les personnes qui ne reviewent pas d'habitude sont invitées à tenter une nouvelle expérience.  
Les personnes qui n'ont pas d'idée pour une review peuvent simplement marquer "Je m'appelle (insérer votre nom ici) et j'ai lu cette histoire."  
Les personnes qui ne reviewent jamais : GRR !**

A/N : Mes histoires m'échappent. Je ne parviens pas à les maîtriser totalement. Pas que je m'en plaigne réellement, mais ça me surprend quand même... Une des mes histoires Harry Potter (Remus) est devenue une comédie musicale (rigole) (en fait, c'est parce qu'il y a pas mal de chansons du Choixpeau, pour ceux qui connaissent. L'histoire est normale). Nocturne, après un début tout à fait normal, a viré au roman-photo (cela étant, je défie quiconque de se tirer du sujet mieux que ça !). Justice Immanente, dont le principe était au départ " modifions agréablement l'histoire pour améliorer l'existence de Diablo " est devenu un bon gros blockbuster comme ceux dont je me moque au chapitre 6. Je rigole, sa caractéristique principale, c'est le vocabulaire employé... Je vous jure que je n'utilise pas d'habitude un langage aussi ampoulé ! Là, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé... Je n'ai pas reçu de plaintes particulières...

Bon, j'ai réussi à revenir où je voulais aller. J'espère finir dans pas trop longtemps. Ça ne sera pas très original, j'ai donc intérêt à tout miser sur le style. Au revoir !

PS : pensez à lire mes traductions... Celles de Scrawling Maelstrom, en particulier... Là, si vous voulez de l'action, vous en aurez... Les plus romantiques se tourneront avec succès vers Rowena Zahnrei...

* * *

JE RECHERCHE UN TRADUCTEUR POUR L'ENSEMBLE DE MES FICS, DU FRANÇAIS VERS L'ANGLAIS. SI VOUS ÊTES INTÉRESSÉ, ENVOYEZ-MOI UN MAIL EN PRÉCISANT LE TITRE DE L'HISTOIRE. 


	13. Chapitre 12 : Maturité

A/N : Réponses aux reviews :  
**Nefra** : "Salut Matteic...  
Euh... "Je m'appelle Christine et j'ai lu cette histoire"?  
Désolée, j'ai pas beaucoup d'idées, juste là... Et si j'attends, je t'enverrai jamais de review, donc voilà. J'espère que tu vas bien en tous cas!  
Bisous,  
Christine"  
_Réponse_ : Oh, le chapitre qui vient va bien te donner des idées ! (sinon, il faudrait peut-être que je change de métier...) la santé pourrait aller mieux, mais je m'accroche. J'espère que tu vas bien, toi. Et merci !

**ylg** : "j'ai une remarque à faire, juste comme ça : Tomlinson me fait penser à Arcade (l'Arcade des comics classiques, rien à voir avec Ultimate Arcade, bien sûr); c'est fait exprès ou c'est juste une coïncidence ?"  
_Réponse_ : Euh, vu que l'idée ne m'est pas du tout venue à l'esprit, ça doit être une coïncidence... En fait, je crois qu'il vient de Artémis Fowl, mais en plus âgé et beaucoup plus vicieux.

**natycat** : "Hello  
Je trouve que ton histoire est super, tu as vraiment des idées qui tiennent la route, elle est très agréable à lire. Juste une question qui n'a rien à voir avec: C'est quoi CSI ? J'en n'ai jamais entendu parler mais çaa l'air intéressant.  
Continue c'est génial !  
Natycat"  
_Réponse_ : CSI est le nom anglais de la série "Les Experts" qui passe actuellement le mercredi soir sur TF1. Je préfère le titre anglais car je trouve le titre français trop vague : Experts en quoi au juste ? Et ici, de toutes façons, tous les titres sont en anglais... Je suis ravie de voir que tu t'intéresses à toutes mes histoires ! Merci pour ta review ! je fais de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire... (sauf pour les délais : là, je reconnais que le "mieux" pourrait franchement s'améliorer.)

**Lou-la-Vénusienne** : "Lou, format mini, en tenu de Pompom-girl X-men! X-men ! Wraith va s'en prendre plein la tête ! Youhou ! fait un triple salto arrière et retombe en grand écart... demande de l'aide pour se relever Voilà, je viens de lire cette histoire quasiment d'une traite (obligée de m'arrêter hier soir à minuit... reprise ce matin huit heures ) et je la trouve super : bien écrite, passionante, prenante, on a envie d'aider Logan, de le réconforter, on a envie de réunir des fonds pour aider Kurt dans son acte de justice... Gros bisous et j'attends la suite avec impatience. Lou."  
_Réponse_ : J'imagine très bien, il m'est arrivé de veiller jusqu'à une heure du matin pour lire une fic... (c'est généralement vers onze heures et demi du soir que je tombe sur une fic géniale). J'adore ta review ! Merci pour tous ces compliments ! Bisous à toi aussi et bonne lecture !

**Note à tous les lecteurs** : j'ai (encore) changé de signe pour la communication télépathique, et ils sont graphiquement assez proches (la faute aux guillemets anglais) des guillemets de parole. Donc, notez bien :  
"..." parole  
''...'' télépathie  
J'ai pas envie d'utiliser les italiques, ça fait trop bizarre et puis elles me servent toujours à autre chose.

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Maturité**

" On dirait que ça ne te fait pas plaisir. "

" Mf. "

" Pourquoi tu fais cette tête-là ? C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ? "

" Arrête de lire par-dessus mon épaule, tu me fais de l'ombre. "

Kurt rampa un peu plus en avant sur le dos du canapé, essayant de lire le magazine que Logan tenait. Agacé, Wolverine lança une main en arrière, attrapa sa queue et tira d'un coup sec. Kurt tomba sur le canapé avec un glapissement aigu. Se drapant dans ce qu'il lui restait de dignité, il massa sa queue en dardant des regards noirs vers Wolverine indifférent, puis se dressa à genoux pour essayer à nouveau de lire l'article. Relevant la couverture juste assez pour l'en empêcher, Logan lui dit d'un ton morne :

" Tu es ma plus grande déception, Kurt. Je pensais avoir persuadé tout le monde qu'il valait mieux éviter de m'énerver. "

" J'aime bien prendre des risques. " dit Kurt en laissant apparaître un croc.

" Continue comme ça et c'est mon pied au cul que tu vas prendre. "

" Je suis mort de peur. " répondit Kurt en faisant légèrement rouler les r et en montrant cette fois tous ces crocs. L'expression était plus convaincante sur lui que sur Logan, qui réprima son propre grondement et reprit sa lecture. La menace avait porté, apparemment. Kurt s'était arrêté. Il avait trouvé une peluche dans sa fourrure et s'amusait à la faire voler en soufflant dessus. Puis il essaya de redresser un épi sur une de ses phalanges. Logan tint exactement deux minutes.

" Kurt ? "

" Oui ? " demanda le jeune homme, ravi de se voir accorder de l'attention.

" Tu n'as pas quelqu'un d'autre à embêter ? "

Kurt lui sourit d'un air malicieux. Sur son visage, ça donnait toujours l'impression qu'il préparait un tour diabolique.

" C'est beaucoup plus amusant avec toi, mein Freund. "

" Plus amusant... " répéta Logan d'un air dégoûté.

" Toute une réputation fichue en l'air d'une simple phrase. Je dirais bien que je suis désolé, mais ma mère m'a appris à ne pas mentir. "

" Elle t'a pas appris à te taire ? "

" Elle a essayé. "

Logan grogna.

" Ça va, Logan ? " fit la voix du professeur dans le couloir. " Je te sens tendu. "

" C'est rien, Charlie, juste Kurt qui essaie de voir s'il peut me faire péter les plombs. "

" Kurt... "

" J'ai rien fait ! " s'exclama le jeune homme sur le ton de l'innocence outragée.

Logan renifla d'un air sceptique. Le professeur s'éloigna. Kurt se laissa retomber contre le dossier du canapé et croisa les bras.

" Qu'est-ce que tu as ? "

" Mf. "

" D'habitude, quand le prof t'engueule, tu vas bouder dans ta chambre. "

" Je veux le journal. "

Logan éclata de rire et fut incapable de parler pendant une bonne minute. Reprenant enfin son souffle, il répondit :

" Je n'ai pas encore fini l'article. "

" Tu ne lis pas vite. " observa Kurt d'un ton fielleux.

" Outre le fait que j'ai été incessamment dérangé, je pense que tu sais que le nom 'Institut Xavier pour Surdoués' n'est qu'une couverture. "

" Me dis pas que tu sais pas lire... "

" Je suis dyslexique. "

" Hein ? "

" A un degré léger, mais je lis lentement. Pas que ça me gêne d'habitude. Répète ça à quelqu'un et je t'étrangle avec ta propre queue. "

(A/N : j'ai pas inventé le coup de la dyslexie (ça veut dire qu'il confond les lettres et qu'il a tendance à mélanger les syllabes) ! C'est dans une bonne fic anglophone de la section Movies, une Logan OC pas mal foutue, déjà bien longue et pas prête de s'achever, j'ai l'impression : _More Than Yesterday, Less Than Tomorrow_, n°2406282, écrite par MidLife Crisis)

Kurt se tut et Logan put enfin finir sa lecture. Il tendit le magazine à Kurt qui se jeta dessus. C'était un TIMES qui titrait " Les X-Men, nouveaux héros urbains. "

* * *

Dans quatre ou cinq ans, ils sauraient si ça avait été un pas décisif ou juste une étape de plus. Le fait que le SHIELD ne les considère plus comme de la boue sous leurs chaussures était un plus indéniable. A part ça... 

Le Professeur décida de les distraire de force avec des examens. Même Logan travaillait sous son tutorat – après plusieurs mois, il avait réussi à lui faire accepter que tuer n'était pas la seule chose qu'il savait faire – il étudiait l'Histoire et la philosophie. Il s'était découvert une passion pour le Japon, que tous deux pensaient héritée de son passé. La philosophie l'apaisait. Quand il était dans la salle d'étude avec les autres (" Kurt, pour la dernière fois, arrête de grimper sur les rayonnages ! "), tous penchés sur leurs livres, il semblait aussi jeune qu'eux.

La blessure sur le cou de Scott était refermée, et il avait presque totalement récupéré, mais il ne pouvait pas encore s'entraîner de manière intensive. Sous sa surveillance attentive, le Professeur poussa Logan à mener les séances dans la Salle des Dangers. Sa confiance se révéla un bon placement. Logan, aussi déchaîné fût-il quand il était seul, se montrait attentif à la sécurité de l'équipe. D'avantage encore que Scott, il recherchait la perfection et pouvait faire répéter plusieurs dizaines de fois un exercice. Travailler avec Kurt lui avait donné de l'imagination et un brin de pédagogie. Il trouvait toujours une méthode pour faire comprendre à ses coéquipiers – ou ses élèves, car il avait beaucoup plus d'expérience qu'eux, et il commençait à prendre confiance en lui – ce qu'il attendait d'eux. Et puis, sur certains points, il était irremplaçable. Iceberg s'entraînait depuis des semaines à se forger un corps de glace si pure qu'il devenait transparent. Du moins, c'était ce que Scott voulait qu'il parvienne à faire. Sous les yeux perçants de Logan, qui décelait un grain de poussière sur le revêtement du Blackbird, Bobby redoubla d'efforts et devint – pour quelques secondes, mais c'était un début – invisible. A force de griffes apparaissant soudain à trois millimètres de son visage, dans les moments les plus imprévus, Tornade apprit enfin à maîtriser ses nerfs. Shadowcat prit ses premiers cours d'escrime avec des " épées " en caoutchouc et Wolverine qui attachait son bras droit derrière son dos. Avec la promesse de ne pas sortir les griffes, lutter avec le Fauve (lutte libre) devint un jeu. De même pour Colossus, qui apprit à ne plus avoir peur de lui et fit des progrès en lutte et en escrime. Logan le poussa aussi à apprendre des techniques de relaxation. Jean se substitua à Charles pour faire pratiquer sa télépathie à Logan, le forçant à puiser dans de nouvelles ressources de concentration. Avec son aide, il parvint à entrer seul dans le plan psychique, le seul endroit où il pouvait retrouver des souvenirs heureux. En échange, il l'initia aux arts martiaux, une autre manière de pratiquer sa télékinésie.

Dans ses recherches sur le Japon, Logan s'intéressait particulièrement – c'était naturel – aux samouraïs et aux arts martiaux. Chez un antiquaire de New York, il dénicha un katana laissé à l'abandon depuis longtemps, qu'il acheta une bouchée de pain. Il le remit en état et tous les élèves s'agglutinèrent à la baie vitrée qui surplombait la Salle des Dangers pour le voir pratiquer ses katas. Et les derniers couteaux disparurent de sous les oreillers.

* * *

Au SHIELD noir, c'était la panique. L'endroit où ils étaient comptait un des taux de population les plus bas de la planète, et ils l'avaient camouflé du mieux possible, mais tous les satellites qui n'avaient rien d'autre à faire les cherchaient et finiraient fatalement par les trouver. Leurs financiers les avaient lâchés, ils n'avaient pas de quoi construire ou investir une base souterraine. Les gardes craquaient les uns après les autres. Le Dr Cornélius avait disparu sans laisser de traces. Un mutant capturé en Roumanie s'était révélé atteint d'un virus qui avait décimé les rangs. Ils avaient eu une autre évasion. Wraith s'était fait reprendre la direction, qui était maintenant délocalisée au Mexique. Ils coulaient. Mais Wraith était fermement décidé à ce qu'ils ne coulent pas seuls. Lui aussi quitta le navire.

* * *

L'hiver hésitait à quitter la côte Est des États-Unis quand un vagabond dépenaillé s'aventura aux portes de l'Institut Xavier 'pour Surdoués'. Il avait déjà été repéré par trois caméras, mais il était environ deux heures du matin et tout le monde dormait. Le nouveau venu, un garçon aux allures d'échassier, s'approcha du mur d'enceinte, l'examina rapidement, choisit un point d'appui, un autre, encore un autre, arriva au sommet du mur et sauta gracieusement à terre, son manteau déchiré flottant brièvement derrière lui. Les alarmes choisirent ce moment pour se déclencher. Logan courut vers la salle de contrôle pendant que Scott allait chercher le Professeur. Réveillé lui aussi, Xavier était déjà assis, en robe de chambre, dans son fauteuil, la main sur sa tempe. 

" Un intrus ? "

" Je ne pense pas. Il est venu de lui-même et il est effrayé, comme Kurt et Malicia quand je les ai sentis pour la première fois. "

" Encore un évadé ? " grommela Logan via la liaison télépathique.

" Impossible à dire. Il est terrifié, et ses pouvoirs semblent sur le point d'exploser. Allez chercher Kurt et Jean et amenez-le ici. Faites attention. Jean peut l'endormir si nécessaire. "

Haussant les sourcils, les deux garçons obéirent.

* * *

" Il est si dangereux que ça ? " chuchota Kurt en sortant dans le parc et en serrant ses bras autour de lui. 

" Chuck semble le penser. "

" Bon, on a aucune idée de ses pouvoirs, mais on sait qu'il est seul. Wolverine, tu pars en éclaireur, Diablo, tu le suis. On est derrière vous. On va vers les caméras qui l'ont repéré. Et on passe en communication télépathique. "

Logan avança doucement vers le mur du parc, à une cinquantaine de mètres de la grille, bien dissimulé derrière les arbres qui avaient poussé dru et permettaient à l'intrus, quel qu'il soit, de se dissimuler à la vue. Mais pas à l'odorat.

''Odeur inconnue trois cent mètres devant moi. Diablo, tu le vois ?''

''J'aperçois une silhouette, mais il ne bouge pas.''

''On se rapproche. Je vous couvre.'' dit Cyclope.

Les quatre équipiers avancèrent doucement, réglant leur pas sur celui de Logan. Ils avaient laissé toutes les lumières du parc éteintes. Cyclope voyait grâce aux infrarouges qui avaient été ajoutés à sa visière, Jean par la vision de Logan, qu'elle adaptait à sa propre position.

Logan stoppa net.

''Quoi ?''

''Odeur d'agressivité. Il a vu qu'on l'approchait. Il se prépare à attaquer.''

''Il nous voit ?''

''Il aurait déjà attaqué s'il nous voyait.''

''On se déploie. Wolverine, à ma gauche, on essaie de l'attraper avant qu'il passe à l'attaque. Diablo, Marvel Girl, tenez-vous prêts !''

Plaçant la main sur sa visière, Cyclope avança lentement dans la direction indiquée par Wolverine. Cinq mètres à sa gauche, Wolverine faisait de même, le corps penché en avant pour diminuer sa taille, appuyé sur l'avant de ses pieds, bras à demi tendus, mais griffes rentrées. Il les gardait pour la surprise. Marvel Girl et Diablo les suivirent, placés entre eux, légèrement en retrait. En avançant vers leur cible, Wolverine et Cyclope se rapprochèrent insensiblement. Quand ils furent à deux mètres des broussailles, une petite lumière rouge apparut et bondit sur Wolverine, explosant en le touchant, déchirant son costume sans effort et mettant à nu sa clavicule. Il avait pu esquiver juste à temps et sa gorge n'avait pas été atteinte. La plaie se refermait déjà. Cyclope visa les arbustes et tira à faible puissance, assez pour dégager le terrain. Jean éteignit aussitôt les flammes par télékinésie. La silhouette de leur attaquant était maintenant visible entre les arbustes restants ; il bondit vers sa droite, pour être intercepté aussitôt par Wolverine qui plongea et le plaqua au sol, immobilisant ses bras et ses jambes.

" Qui es-tu ? "

Jean remplaça Logan pour retenir le jeune homme qui se débattait en vain contre le puissant champ de force. Logan releva rapidement sa manche droite. Il avait un tatouage sur le poignet, un carré d'as, et son avant-bras portait un X 11 implacable. Kurt tressaillit puis s'approcha et demanda avec un accent digne d'un officier de la Gestapo :

" Tu es envoyé par eux ? Réponds ! "

" Rémy ne sait pas de quoi tu parles ! " répondit le nouveau venu avec un accent de la Louisiane qui le rendait presque incompréhensible.

Kurt releva la manche de son uniforme et montra son propre tatouage, qui semblait toujours briller contre sa peau.

" _Eux_. C'est eux qui t'envoient ? " demanda-t-il à nouveau. " Pour nous infiltrer ? Nous capturer ? " Sa queue fouetta violemment l'air et Logan s'approcha au cas où il faudrait le calmer.

" Rémy s'est enfui ! Il croyait que c'était un refuge ici ! "

" C'est comme ça que tu entres dans un refuge ? " grogna Logan.

" Jean, regarde s'il a un localisateur. Une puce électronique dans le quadriceps droit. "

Utilisant sa télékinésie, Jean fit une échographie de la cuisse de " Rémy " et y trouva un petit élément étranger.

" Il n'y a pas d'émission. L'objet tente de lancer un signal, mais il est aussitôt bloqué par une sorte de... d'électricité statique. " dit Jean en regardant les prunelles rouges de l'inconnu, qui se détachaient sur un fond noir. _Mes yeux en négatif_. Pour la première fois, ces yeux n'étaient plus coléreux ou apeurés, mais malicieux.

" C'est un de mes nombreux talents, _chérie_. " (A/N : les X-Men parlent anglais, bien sûr, mais Rémy emploie parfois des termes de français. Dans ses répliques, ils seront en italique.)

Le phénix, vexé d'avoir été ainsi déstabilisé, traduisit le mot et en informa Scott. Jean tempéra la colère de la divinité et appela au calme. Scott soupira amplement, se retint de grimacer envers le nouveau venu (la seule possibilité qu'il lui restait, faute de s'exprimer par le regard) et étendit les mains.

" On arrivera à rien comme ça. On l'emmène au Professeur. "

" On pourra l'envoyer à la douche, avant. " grommela Logan. " Je ne sais pas de quel bayou il vient, mais il s'est trempé dedans juste avant de venir. "

* * *

Malgré les protestations de Scott et Logan, le professeur remercia tout le monde et leur ordonna d'aller se coucher pour le laisser seul avec le nouveau venu. Ils finirent par obéir et s'endormirent dès qu'ils furent couchés. Seul dans son bureau avec le jeune homme (propre), Charles le dévisagea un moment avant de déclarer d'un ton calme : 

" Je sais qui tu es, Rémy Lebeau. Tu es un voleur. Tu as le pouvoir de charger d'énergie cinétique n'importe quel objet, avec une préférence pour les cartes à jouer. Tu as été capturé il y a un peu plus d'un mois. Tu t'es enfui avec l'aide du Dr Cornélius, en détruisant les systèmes électroniques. Tu n'as jamais appris correctement à protéger ton esprit des télépathes. Je l'ai lu pendant que tu essayais de te libérer. "

Rémy pâlit et ses yeux rouges flamboyèrent.

" Tu te fais appeler Gambit, ce qui signifie, dans une partie d'échecs, le sacrifice d'une pièce importante pour attirer son adversaire dans un piège. Tu aimes jouer, y compris avec les femmes, et cela t'a souvent attiré des ennuis. "

" Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? " demanda Gambit, se sentant bien dépourvu sans aucun objet à sa disposition. Ils y avaient veillé.

" C'est toi qui es venu chercher de l'aide. " dit Charles avec un sourire qui ne montait pas tout à fait jusqu'à ses yeux. " Je suis tout à fait en mesure de t'offrir un abri. Nous t'ôterons le localisateur et si tu as été blessé ou manipulé génétiquement, nous pourrons te soigner. "

" Mes yeux ont toujours été comme ça, si c'est ce que vous voulez dire. "

" Ils ont certes toujours été rouges, mais le fond noir n'est apparu qu'à l'adolescence. Quand tu as quitté ton père adoptif. "

Gambit resta silencieux, uniquement parce qu'il ne voyait rien d'assez insultant à rétorquer. Même en français.

" Si tu veux rester parmi nous, tu dois respecter nos règles. Et tu apprendras vite qu'il vaut mieux éviter de jouer avec certaines personnes ici. "

* * *

Le lendemain – si l'on pouvait parler ainsi car seulement quelques heures s'étaient écoulées – le Professeur présenta Rémy à ses élèves puis lui demanda de dire ce qu'il savait sur le SHIELD noir. 

" C'est la débandade là-bas, tous les soldats foutent le camp. Cornélius est parti aussi. " Une pause, regard appuyé du Professeur. " C'est lui qui a aidé Rémy à s'enfuir. Ça a rendu Wraith complètement fou. Je crois que c'était la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. "

" Où sont-ils ? " demanda sèchement Logan.

" En Australie, dans le désert. Ils ont essayé de se planquer au maximum, mais ils n'ont plus d'argent pour construire une vraie base souterraine. "

" Comment sais-tu tout ça ? "

" C'est Cornélius qui l'a dit à Rémy. C'est lui qui a dit à Rémy de venir ici. "

" Ce que tu as fait avec empressement. " fit Jean, les bras croisés, appuyée au mur.

" Pourquoi as-tu essayé d'entrer dans le parc par effraction ? Tu ne pouvais pas simplement nous contacter ? "

" Rémy avait peur d'être surveillé. Et Rémy fait toujours comme ça. "

" Et 'Rémy' ne peut pas parler normalement ? " feula Logan.

Gambit lui envoya un regard noir. Logan pensa à Wraith, rendant immédiatement ses iris aussi noirs que le fond des yeux du Louisianais (d'après le Professeur, ça pouvait être une manipulation faite par le SHIELD noir pour le rendre moins visible – ils n'avaient pas pu en revanche assombrir le blanc de ses yeux).

" Où se trouve le Dr Cornélius ? " demanda le Professeur.

" Rémy ne sait pas. On s'est séparés quand on est arrivés près de Canberra. Rémy s'est planqué dans la cale d'un bateau pour revenir aux Etats-Unis. "

" Vous pensez qu'il veut faire quoi ? "

" Je n'en sais rien. Cela m'étonnerait qu'il contacte qui que ce soit, il est aussi recherché que Wraith. Le SHIELD les considère comme aussi coupables l'un que l'autre... Oui, je sais que c'est faux, mais Nick Fury ne veut rien entendre. J'espère le faire changer d'opinion avec les derniers événements (A/N : et la nouvelle orthographe, je lui dis flûte !). Il a probablement quitté l'Australie, mais il ne doit absolument pas se faire remarquer. "

" Donc, on a un SHIELD noir qui dépérit, les rats qui quittent le navire... Wraith va vouloir se venger. " dit Logan.

Kurt acquiesça.

Logan lança vers le Professeur, afin d'épargner Kitty ''Je ne pense pas qu'il osera venir ici, il sait que je lui sauterais dessus dès que je le sentirais et que j'en ferais de la charpie. Désolé, Charlie, vous savez bien que je le ferais et que vous ne pourriez pas m'en empêcher.''

''Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr quant au premier point. Et il faudrait que tu l'atteignes avant Kurt.'' répondit le Professeur pour lui indiquer qu'il comprenait.

Il continua à voix haute, comme si de rien n'était – l'échange n'avait duré que quelques secondes " Il dispose certainement de plusieurs moyens de se venger, mais il ne voudra pas non plus se faire remarquer, il est plus recherché que n'importe quel chef terroriste. Cela nous laisse une longueur d'avance. "

" Que nous devons exploiter vite. Dieu seul sait ce qu'il va faire. "

" Et ce qu'ils vont faire au SHIELD noir... " leur rappela Kurt.

" Nous manquons encore trop d'informations... "

" Professeur, si j'ai bien compris qui est Wraith, il va vouloir s'attaquer à toute la population mutante. Il vous faut d'autres informations ? "

A la seconde où son cerveau transforma les sons émis par Scott en influx nerveux, le professeur devina l'idée qui allait être proposée.

" Vous n'allez pas suggérer... "

" Il faut mettre vos querelles de côté, Professeur. Dans une telle lutte, il sera un allié utile. "

" Peut-être pas un allié, mais un adjoint, au moins. "

" Je suis sûr qu'il en sera ravi. "

" Vous avez toujours des moyens de le contacter, n'est-ce pas ? "

Pris sous le feu des trois étudiants, Charles dut admettre que oui, il savait comment le contacter.

" Alors faites-le. Appelez Magnéto. "

* * *

A/N : Je sais que c'est horriblement court, mais j'ai tellement de mal à écrire en ce moment que je ne veux pas me torturer d'avantage. Je voulais finir ce chapitre sur un gros coup... Après tout, c'est l'avant-dernier, il fallait bien fêter ça. 

Un exemple, pour vous montrer l'étendue du désastre, de la manière de parler de Gambit. J'ai pas mal de revues en VO, et c'est assez poilant, en général... Les accents sont pratiquement tous gommés dans la VF (Gambit, mais aussi Malicia, Kurt, Logan...) et comme les mots anglais sont plus courts (ou alors c'est que c'est écrit plus gros dans la VF), les répliques sont souvent plus parlantes dans les VO. J'abrège, je dois rendre malade de jalousie ceux qui ne savent pas lire en anglais... (ce qui était mon cas il y a dix ans, donc ne désespérez pas)

Les exemples viennent de Ultimate X-Men, intégrales VO, volume 3, un petit " écart " pour présenter Gambit. Il est paru dans les (lamentables, à mon avis...) intégrales françaises, c'est le numéro 8 ou 9 – les deux, même, je crois, à moins que ce soit 7 et 8. Bref :

Voici le texte en anglais normal (c'est celui de l'apparition de Gambit, le tour de cartes dans la rue) : " Now, darling. Cast your pretty eyes on the card you pick... but don't tell ! I'm not supposed to know, now, am I ? That's it. Very simple. Now let's see if I can make this work. "

Traduction (la mienne, pas celle de l'intégrale) : " Maintenant, chérie. Pose tes beaux yeux sur la carte que tu tires... mais ne dis rien ! Je suis pas supposé savoir, hein ? C'est ça. Très facile. Maintenant voyons voir si je peux le faire. "

Et voici la version " à la Gumbo " : " Now, Cheri. Cast yo' perdy eyes on da card yo' pick... but don' tell ! I ain't s'pose ta know, now, am I ? D'as it. Very simple. Now le's see if I can make dis work. "

(En fait c'est très facile à imaginer : c'est un accent français ! Et il coupe les mots. A tel point que plus loin, quand il rencontre la petite fille, il lui dit " Yo' pa'nts gon be missin' you. ", sa version personnelle de " Your parents gonna be missing you. " ( " Tu vas manquer à tes parents. " ) Et à cause de sa prononciation, la gamine entend " pants ", ce qui donne " Tu vas manquer à ton pantalon. ")


	14. Chapitre 13 : Epilogue

A/N : Réponses aux reviews :

**Natycat** (1) : " Bonsoir  
Comme je ne sais pas vraiment quoi écrire, je vais juste te dire que j'apprécie cette histoire et que j'attends la suite avec impatience. Voilà, j'espère que tu ne l'abandonneras pas, car ce serait vraiment dommage, car c'est la meilleur histoire avec pour personnage principal Kurt. Même si je n'oublie pas les autres que tu as déjà écrites ou traduites. "  
(2) : " Bonjour! Avec les quelques reviews que je t'ai déjà laissées, tu dois commencer à me connaître... un peu. Je viens d'aller sur ton nouveau blog et je comprend pourquoi des passants demandent souvent si ta maison et à vendre ; elle est superbe! Sinon, je suis en train de remarquer que j'écris pour l'instant un peu de tout mais surtout n'importe quoi...(c'est bien moi) Alors passons aux choses sérieuses.  
S'il te plait je t'en supplie à genoux (se met à genoux) de ne pas arrêter d'écrire cette fic, elle est tellement bien, j'veux la suiteuu... (regard de chien battu larmoyant) S'il te plait...  
Houps... Je viens de me rendre compte que je me permet peut-être un peu trop de familiarités, n'hésite pas à me l'écrire si cela re dérange. "  
_Réponse_ : Pour la familiarité, depuis le temps que tu me laisses des reviews, je pense que c'est bon... (rigole). Ça fait quoi, là ? Six mois... Quand même. Bon, l'histoire n'a pas été abandonnée, mais c'est le dernier chapitre là et je l'ai rédigé au lance-pierre. Par contre, il y a une autre fic après ! J'ai mis une note à la fin, tu verras.  
Les histoires avec Kurt sont assez lamentables dans l'ensemble – même en anglais, il y a peu d'histoires sur lui, et très peu sont réussies. Je ne comprends pas, c'est pourtant un personnage intéressant... Mais même le comic centré sur lui est une daube.  
PS : je ne sais pas si je l'ai raconté sur mon blog (que je devrais peut-être mettre à jour, soit dit en passant... hem), il y a une histoire assez marrante sur la maison. Ma mère travaillait un jour dans le jardin et une femme qui passait lui a demandé si la maison était à vendre. Elle lui paraissait abandonnée parce qu'il n'y avait – je te jure que c'est vrai – pas de rideaux au premier étage ! Elle avait pris ma mère pour un jardinier qui ferait des travaux d'entretien en attendant un acheteur...

**Kahina** : " Bonjour. Je n'ai pas reviewé sur les autres chapitres, parce que je viens de tous les lire. Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : JE VEUX LA SUITE ! lol "  
_Réponse_ : Message bien reçu (rigole). Lis aussi l'autre histoire (voir note à la fin du chapitre), comme ça, on pourra faire un peu plus connaissance !

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Epilogue**

Ils firent une attaque éclair.

* * *

Dire qu'il avait été délicat de faire travailler ensemble le Professeur et Magnéto était un doux euphémisme. La première rencontre avait eu lieu en terrain neutre, dans un restaurant de New York. La discussion s'était étirée jusqu'à la fermeture du restaurant, et les deux hommes avaient fini par aller à l'école pour continuer à parler et argumenter. Ils étaient tombé sur un accord le lendemain vers l'heure du déjeuner. 

Le deuxième détail délicat avait été d'envoyer Kitty Pryde à l'écart le temps de l'opération. Elle était encore trop jeune et manquait trop d'expérience pour pouvoir participer. Elle avait protesté, fulminé, boudé, mais avait dû céder. Officiellement, elle était en vacances. Tornade lui avait dit que si sa mère la trouvait trop inquiète, elle n'avait qu'à dire que Peter lui manquait. C'était dit en plaisanterie, mais la jeune fille avait pris une intéressante couleur rose et n'avait plus fait aucun commentaire.

Ensuite, Charles avait fait appel à toute sa diplomatie pour ramener les jumeaux vers leur père. Pietro était le plus méfiant, comme d'habitude, et Wanda la plus opposée au projet, comme d'habitude. Les choses s'annonçaient assez mal mais le professeur ne cédait pas.

" Pourquoi vous voulez absolument faire appel à eux ? " demanda Kurt lors d'une réunion de préparation. Ils en tenaient une presque chaque jour, dans le bureau du professeur ; Kurt, Logan, Scott, Erik et Charles lui-même.

" Leurs pouvoirs nous seraient très précieux. " expliqua le père abandonné. La phrase était si surprenante que même s'ils avaient été là, ses enfants n'auraient pas cru qu'il l'avait dite. " Pietro peut courir à une vitesse presque équivalente à la vitesse du son et peut donc déjouer les systèmes de sécurité classiques, il serait également un atout majeur pour l'évacuation. Quand à Wanda, ses pouvoirs de manipulation sont presque illimités contre tous les systèmes de sécurité et elle a également une certaine puissance sur l'esprit humain, même si elle est très inférieure à Charles. "

" Que savent-ils sur les camps ? "

" A peu près rien. "

" Je vois. "

Kurt réussit à convaincre le Professeur d'arranger une rencontre entre les jumeaux et lui. Ils parlèrent un bon moment, en allemand, le visage des jumeaux blêmissant alors que Kurt s'animait, montrant ses crocs. Lorsqu'ils passèrent à la phase suivante de la conversation, Charles sut que Kurt avait gagné. Leur groupe comptait deux membres de plus.

* * *

Ils étaient maintenant dix-huit. Les dix X-Men plus le Professeur, Magnéto, les jumeaux, le Crapaud, le Colosse, le Cerveau et l'Homme Multiple (qui comptait à la base pour une personne). Il était temps de rejoindre Nick Fury à la base du SHIELD. Ils prirent le Blackbird, qui les transporterait aussi parmi les avions et les hélicoptères du SHIELD. 

Quand ils rejoignirent la base, même Kurt, lui qui était à la base de toute l'opération, fut impressionné. On n'en était plus aux jeux, là. Wraith et sa cohorte de bourreaux allaient vraiment en baver. Partout, c'était des hommes armés, des ordinateurs qui bourdonnaient, des rassemblements, des coups de fil, toute une organisation pour lever une petite armée destinée à libérer les mutants.

Fury les avait précédé dans les explications, mais les chefs voulaient quand même en savoir plus. Il y eut plusieurs discussions (c'était le terme qu'ils employaient ; la vérité était plutôt 'interrogatoires') avec les quatre victimes – le fait que Logan ne se souvienne pour ainsi dire de rien leur était pour ainsi dire indifférent – et des réunions à en crever de frustration. Enfin, l'accord officiel tomba (l'argent aussi) et ils purent commencer à travailler sérieusement.

Gambit était celui qui avait le plus d'informations. Dans une salle de briefing, il dessina un plan de la base, comme lui avait montré Cornélius. C'était un octogone d'environ deux cents mètres de large, où s'inscrivait un carré : le quartier des prisonniers. Deux couloirs également carrés entouraient ce quartier, un était occupé par des gardes, l'autre servait de circulation. Quatre murs de béton armé, qui servaient d'isolation, partaient des coins du carré jusqu'à atteindre le même couloir de circulation à l'intérieur de l'octogone. Ils délimitaient quatre parties : les quartiers du personnel, ceux des gradés, qui comprenaient aussi le central de communication et la salle de réunion, le laboratoire et la partie réservée à l'entraînement. Un autre couloir empli de vigiles encadrait l'ensemble. Tous les bâtiments étaient bourrés de caméras. L'ensemble ainsi formé – et qui ressemblait assez à un de ces jeux où il fallait taper une série de touches dans l'ordre – était simple et s'annonçait délicat à franchir. Il faudrait d'abord passer le couloir extérieur, lourdement gardé, puis traverser une des quatre salles – de préférence le laboratoire ou la zone d'entraînement – et franchir deux nouveaux couloirs avant d'atteindre les prisonniers à évacuer, et aussi sortir tous ceux qui se trouvaient au laboratoire. C'était le travail des X-Men. Il faudrait aussi bloquer entièrement les quartiers du personnel et ceux des gradés et capturer tous ceux qui s'y trouvaient. Ça, c'était le travail du SHIELD.

* * *

Ils partirent par avions, tous reliés par radio, pour plusieurs heures de vol avant de rejoindre le désert australien. Les derniers briefings eurent lieu en vol. Gambit, Magnéto et Wanda devaient craquer le système de sécurité. Diablo, Vif-Argent et l'Homme Multiple dirigeraient l'évacuation des prisonniers vers un gros-porteur spécialement équipé. Les autres neutraliseraient les gardes et aideraient à l'évacuation. Ils devaient éviter autant que possible de blesser, ne tuer qu'en légitime défense. 

L'attaque se déroula de la manière prévue. Ils évacuèrent une dizaine de prisonniers, en plus ou moins bon état. Les griffes de Wolverine éventrèrent des boîtiers électriques, mais aucun garde. Tout se déroulait conformément au plan jusqu'à ce que Wraith échappe aux hommes qui l'avaient attrapé.

Kurt et Logan l'avaient vu. Il avait sorti une arme qu'il cachait sur lui, tiré sur les gardes et s'était enfui dans le désert. Ils foncèrent à sa poursuite, indifférents à la chaleur qui grillait jusqu'aux lézards et à leur propre fatigue. C'était la course de Kurt lors de sa fuite, celle de Logan tendant un piège à Wraith. Mais cette fois, c'était bel et bien la fin. Ils avaient gagné, il avait perdu. Le savoir leur donnait des ailes.

Ils le coincèrent dans un cul-de-sac, dos à un rocher. Wraith brandit son arme. BAMF, BAMF, l'arme était dans les mains de Kurt qui la pointait sur lui. Quand il esquissa un geste, Logan sortit ses griffes et feula. Il eut la satisfaction de voir Wraith avaler sa salive et reculer dans le rocher. Derrière lui, il entendit quatre soldats du SHIELD qui venaient reprendre leur proie. Kurt, qui avait entendu aussi mais ne pouvait pas identifier le bruit, tourna la tête. Dans la même seconde, Wraith sortit un revolver et l'arma. Kurt pivota aussitôt et lui tira dessus une fraction de seconde avant qu'il le fasse.

Logan lui prit l'arme qui pendait dans sa main et la tendit à un des soldats avant d'entraîner le jeune mutant. Wraith avait un trou parfaitement cylindrique en plein front.

* * *

Le docteur Cornélius, qui s'était rendu au SHIELD le jour de l'attaque, fut inculpé pour exercice illégal de la médecine et non-assistance à personnes en danger. Les témoignages en sa faveur de Logan et de Remy Lebeau réduisirent sa peine. 

Kurt ne fut pas inquiété. Il avait tiré en situation de légitime défense. Nick Fury vint le voir à l'école pour lui dire en personne que Wraith aurait de toutes façons probablement été condamné à mort.

Nick Fury fut également accusé de non-assistance en personne en danger, mais l'inculpation tomba très vite grâce au témoignage de Logan.

Les soldats du SHIELD noir furent accusés de coups et blessures, homicides volontaires ou involontaires, et non-assistance à personne en danger. Les peines varièrent selon les cas.

Le SHIELD recherche toujours les financiers qui se sont éparpillés dans la nature.

Erik Lensherr est également introuvable.

Charles Xavier continue à diriger son école.

* * *

A/N : Bon, ben voilà. Fin en eau de boudin pour une histoire qui m'a échappé depuis plusieurs chapitres... J'ai horreur de ça. 

Je suis têtue comme une mule et je n'aime pas que mes textes m'échappent. Je vais donc publier ce qu'aurait dû être _Justice Immanente_ si ça n'était pas devenu ce pseudo blockbuster à la noix. L'histoire s'appellera _Ultimate Nightcrawler_ et je poste le premier chapitre en même temps que celui-ci, toujours dans la même section. Je n'ai pas pu penser à un titre plus simple. Nightcrawler est le pseudo de Kurt dans la VO. Littéralement, ça veut dire ver de terre (ce qui explique donc la tête de Logan dans X2, quand Kurt lui annonce fièrement qu'au cirque de Munich, on l'appelait l'Incroyable Ver de Terre – il n'y a qu'à voir son regard, Logan le prend pour une tapette !), mais c'est aussi un jeu de mots : celui qui rampe dans l'ombre.

A tout de suite, donc. _Ultimate Nightcrawler._

PS : Si vous voulez m'envoyer des reviews pour ce chapitre (on ne sait jamais...) loguez-vous ou inscrivez votre adresse mail... Pour la réponse !


End file.
